<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best by spnalldamnday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733255">Best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnalldamnday/pseuds/spnalldamnday'>spnalldamnday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, True Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnalldamnday/pseuds/spnalldamnday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the best omega rehabilitation specialist that there is. Period.<br/>When a captive of the infamous omega-slave trader Alastiar is found, Castiel is assigned his case.<br/>This is their story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. D</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
 Gabriel stuck his fork into the lemon meringue pie that sat in front of him. He picked at it several times before eventually pushing the styrofoam container further back on his desk. He had a piece of pie at least twice a week -every week- from A Little Slice of Heaven since he joined the Omega Defense Team ten years ago. This was the first time that he could not stomach the thought of eating.</p><p><br/>
 "Gabe?" </p><p><br/>
 He looked up to see his coworker, and cousin, Castiel standing awkwardly in the doorway of his office. "Cassie! It's good to see you!" He stood and hugged Castiel before quickly dropping back into his seat. He kept the smile on his face, but it was difficult to maintain.</p><p><br/>
 "You as well. May I ask why we needed to meet so quickly? I assume that it is case related." Castiel looked at Gabriel with great concern. It was strange for his fun-loving, light-hearted friend to do anything with a sense of urgency. He was quite concerned about what this conversation would entail.</p><p><br/>
 Gabriel kept his smile and nodded. "Yea, yea, it's case related." Gabriel knew that he needed to call Castiel into this case, but it wasn't his first choice. Cas was the best at what he did, but Gabe was seriously dreading this conversation and the potential workload he was about to put on Cas. He knew how devoted to his job Cas was and he knew this would take away most of his personal time.</p><p><br/>
 "Please, then, tell me what this is ab--" Castiel stop talking mid-sentence and cocked his head curiously at the untouched pie to his left. "Something must be bothering you."</p><p><br/>
 Gabe took a deep breath and rubbed his face with his hands. "We got him."</p><p><br/>
 "You got him? Are you serious? You got Alastair?" Castiel immediately smiled and clapped his hands a couple of times. "Oh, wow! Gabe, that is wonderful! We've been trying to track him down for what, five or six years?"</p><p><br/>
 "Six and a half." Gabe's demeanor did not improve.</p><p><br/>
 "Wow, that is amazing! I knew we had sent some uniforms into that building on Seventh Street, but I had no idea they had actually found something. Please, spare no details! I can't wait to hear how you coordinated a sting on that bastard." Castiel was absolutely beaming from the news, but he was a bit confused as to why Gabriel wasn't celebrating. This was a huge win. Not only for the Omega Defense Team, but also for omega civil rights groups, eqaulity initiatives, and really, all alphas and omegas throughout the country. </p><p><br/>
 Alastair was almost like an urban legend. He was so sought after and so elusive that most cops, social workers, and judges never planned to have his name on their paperwork at the end of the day. He was too big of a fish to catch. As an omega rehabilitation specialist, Castiel was certain he would never deal with any of Alastair's crimes. This, again, simply added to his confusion. "Gabe, you don't seem too happy about this."</p><p><br/>
 Gabriel smiled weakly in return and shook his head. "We've been doing this for a combined seventeen years. I've never..." He took a deep breath and continued. "Cas, man... It was so horrible. I went in after the initial sweep and I can't even put into words what all I saw."</p><p><br/>
 "Oh, Gabriel. I am so sorry. Please, let me know if you ever want to talk about it." Cas leaned forward in his chair and felt his alpha instincts reminding him to protect his family. He was always a caring person, but those instincts always kept him in line and made him perfect for his career in rehab.</p><p><br/>
 "Well, that's the thing. I need to tell you about what I saw because one of the omegas we found is going to need intense rehab. I mean, all of them are going to need help, but this one. Cas, it's so bad." Gabe blinked hard to keep tears from falling. He shook his head before continuing. "What's the longest you ever worked with an omega patient?"</p><p><br/>
 Castiel thought for a moment. "Hm, I would say about six months. That Alfie kid that had his femur broken in that wreck. It took a lot of work to get him back on his feet." He was sure that this omega of Gabe's would need more time, but anything more than six to seven months was unlikely. It was rare for a rehab specialist to come in for that long.</p><p><br/>
 "Well, this... kid. I swear he's probably only 22 or 23. Anyways, this omega will probably need upwards of two years."</p><p><br/>
 Castiel simply stared. "Gabe, at that point, people don't need rehab, they need a full-time care team."</p><p><br/>
 "Usually, I would agree with you. Not this kid. I agree that he needs the full-time care team at the hospital for a few months, but Cas, he was so neglected and abused... he lost his scent."</p><p><br/>
 Cas continued to stare. While barbaric, it wasn't unheard of for people to remove scent glands from their victims to keep them from being as easily traced. Gabe dealt with this type of thing all of the time. "I'm still confused as to why you need me. If they cut out his scent gl--"</p><p><br/>
 "They didn't remove his scent gland, Cas." Gabe shook his head and dug the palms of hands into his eyes. "He stopped producing a scent. His pheromones have shut down."</p><p><br/>
 Cas felt like he was going to be sick. Having no scent was something that you heard about in an upper-level college class to make sure you prepared before going out into the field. It was the most extreme thing that professors could think of to throw at you to make sure you really wanted this career. You never heard of it in real life. No one lost their scents. Only in extreme cases of abuse and neglect did a patient's scent diminish and even then, there were faint hints that lingered. "How... how did this happen?"</p><p><br/>
 "He was untouched. The best the doctors can tell for almost a year and a half," Gabe took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "A fuckin' year and a half, Cas."</p><p><br/>
 "Gabe, that's-"</p><p><br/>
 "Just about the longest a person has gone without touch- to date- without dying first."</p><p><br/>
 Castiel's eyes darted back and forth around the room as he tried to think of any other reason that his scent may have been lost. There was no way a person could go that long in a slave-trade business without being touched. "But, Alastair was in the sex slave--"</p><p><br/>
 "I know. I'm... I'm sorry I keep cutting you off, man, but I went through this same process an hour ago. This kid has all the same bruises as the other victims, but it's clear... objects were used on him. The evidence that was around him shows that. Just... toys... all around him." Gabe shivered. "No one touched him while he was there. No one gave him any sense of humanity. He was... just an object to them. From what we can tell, he was one that Alastair took a sick, special interest in." Gabe rested his head against his chair and stared at the ceiling.</p><p><br/>
 Castiel breathed in deeply and nodded his head. "Okay." He let out a huff. "What do I need to do? What is his status currently?"</p><p><br/>
 "Well, right now, as you can imagine, he is not talking at all. He screams if someone comes close to him without gloves or anything to use as a barrier between them. Poor kid, they probably found some sick way to condition him into thinking touch would hurt him. He did eat at the hospital, but after that he's been sleeping most of the day. I don't want you going there until tomorrow, but it sounds like you've got your hands full with him. I don't have to tell you, though, that until he gets touch and forms a bond with someone- literally the most basic of acquaintance bond will suffice with this kid- his mental and physical state is just going to get worse."</p><p><br/>
 Cas furrowed his brow and nodded slowly. "Well, I supposed I will go there tomorrow. Do they know of any possible identification? Anything I could use to connect to his old life?"</p><p><br/>
 "As of now, no. He can't tell us his name and Alastair claims he got all of these omegas legally. I seriously doubt that, but it does make me wonder if a family member was upset with the kid's designation and sold him off. He doesn't match any missing person's report. Alastair says that his name is '67.'"</p><p><br/>
 "Fucking psychopath."</p><p><br/>
 "To say the least."</p><p><br/>
 "Well, I will go there tomorrow and see what I can do to help. Just know that having an omega-care certification doesn't make me a miracle worker. I won't give up on him, but please do not expect him to be ready for a trial or anything like that any time soon. Or ever, for that matter."</p><p><br/>
 "Of course not. We have plenty of omegas willing to testify that will put that bastard away for multiple life sentences. If he can just talk by the trial, I'll be surprised. You've got your hands full, but I know you can do it."</p><p><br/>
----------------</p><p><br/>
 The next morning, Castiel woke up with equal parts concern and excitement. He was obviously concerned for this young omega and wanted to work with him until he was able to talk and take care of himself. He was also excited to meet him. Someone who had survived for this long without physical touch was unheard of. He must be an extremely resilient and brave young man. Castiel knew that he would learn so much and he hoped he could serve the omega the best that he could. </p><p><br/>
 Castiel took a shower with scent-muting body wash and made himself look as casual as possible. He was sure that this omega was tired of all of the hospital staff checking on him every five minutes. Hospitals were like invasive hotels to Castiel. Sure, you got some free movies, but at what cost? So, he decided to wear some dark wash jeans, a light blue sweater, and his trenchcoat. </p><p><br/>
 He filled his bag with the essentials- pens, the case files, a notebook, some picture cards, a stuffed animal, and some crayons. These were usually the materials he used for elementary-aged patients, but someone with no touch would have severe setbacks with their communication. Mentally, they had whatever vocabulary they had before the abuse began. The problem was neurological. The left-hemisphere of their would begin shutting down. The axons and dendrites wouldn't allow them to communicate properly. Aphasia had been recorded in some instances. They could understnad information but they could not communicate back. Sure, they could grow to be what was considered average for their age, sometimes even well-above average, but it would start with short words. And who knew how long that would take?</p><p><br/>
 On the way out of his house, Castiel also grabbed a couple of books he had been meaning to read, just in case the omega needed sleep. This was his responsibility now, and he had every intention of staying with the omega from the time visiting hours started until they forced him out. He needed human connection and Castiel was going to do everything he could to help him.</p><p><br/>
 The drive to the hospital was about fifteen minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Castiel kept thinking about what he would see when he got there. He was thinking of bruises and cuts and any other mark that Alastair probably left on this young man. He may even have broken bones. Or worse. At that, Castiel shook his head. There was no need to worry himself with morbid thoughts before he even knew what he was dealing with. The last thing this kid needed was for Cas to come in there with a worried or angry scent. Sure, he used scent-muting body wash, but it wasn't a scent blocker. Those were extremely dangerous to use and Castiel found that his scent was generally helpful in his line of work.</p><p><br/>
 Castiel parked his car and walked into the hospital. The acrid smell of cleaning agents, disinfectant spray, and urine filled his nose. Poor kid. Having to stay here with no familiar or comforting scents. He must be scared to death. As he looked around, the receptionist coughed. "I said- patient name?"</p><p><br/>
 "Oh, my apologies. I was a bit distracted. I am visiting the John Doe that was brought in yesterday morning."</p><p><br/>
 The receptionist's demeanor changed instantly. "Oh, are you from the ODT? Thank goodness. This kid needs all the help he can get. I heard him screaming last night, the poor thing. I can't even imagine what he's been through."</p><p><br/>
 "Yes, I am from the Omega Defense Team. His room number, please?" Castiel did not feel comfortable sharing any information about the case with this woman. Meg, according to her identification badge.</p><p><br/>
 "Oh, I'm sorry. 327. He is in 327 and he has been marked as an aggressive patient. He has on ankle cuffs, but he will try to fight if you get close."</p><p><br/>
 Castiel gave a quick nod. "Thank you." Ankle cuffs? Were these people insane? This young man had been in shackles for at least two years and they were just going to put him back with that same treatment? It was sickening to think about it for too long. He went into the restroom to cool down, once again. </p><p><br/>
 In the elevator, it was the same. He was fidgety and feeling anger towards the entire staff. He understood protocols, but did they understand human decency and connection? The elevator doors opened and he shook himself out of his thought process. It was time to meet the omega he was going to spend the next two years of his life with.</p><p><br/>
 Castiel approached room 327 with caution. He took a deep breath and knocked lightly. He didn't hear anything, so he slowly opened the door. The omega appeared to be sleeping on his side facing the wall. Cas was sure that he was faking. So, instead of approaching the bed, he sat in the chair that was beside the window. He decided not to talk directly to the omega and to simply read in silence. </p><p><br/>
 He did not look at the omega, but he didn't need to to know that the kid was staring him down. The kid didn't have a scent, but Cas could literally feel the anger rolling off of him. He was sure that if he looked over that he would get a bedpan thrown at him. "My name is Castiel. I'm an omega rehabilitation specialist." The omega rolled over away from him. "Since you don't want me to talk to you, I'll just read okay? Let me know if you need anything." He still didn't look up at the omega. He could see the kid's head look back at him over his shoulder out of his peripheral vision. Castiel was done talking for the moment so he began reading.</p><p><br/>
 A couple of hours later, the kid was sleeping and Castiel was making some notes on his report. Suddenly, the omega was shaking and whimpering. His heart rate spiked and nurses came rushing in. Castiel tried to see what was happening, but he was pushed back quickly and medical jargon filled the room. He was lost. He just hoped the omega was okay. Slowly, the heart monitor stopped beeping and was back to a normal rate. The nurses parted and Castiel looked at the omega for the first time.</p><p><br/>
 It was a lot worse than he expected. The omega's left eye was swollen shut and a dark purple. His lip had a cut and there were a few stitches on his cheek. His right eye was was surrounded by a yellowish-brown bruise that was healing. His nose had a large bandage covering it from his eyes to its end. The thing that made Castiel freeze for a moment was just how frail this young man appeared to be. He was tall, Cas could tell that much. He should have had a much larger frame, but it appeared that he was severely under weight. Cas could also see that he had green eyes. That was all. "Are you okay?"</p><p><br/>
 The omega kept his stare strong and steadfast. He was still angry. </p><p><br/>
 "Is there anything I can get you?"</p><p><br/>
 Nothing.</p><p><br/>
 "Do you want me to sit down and shut up?"</p><p><br/>
 The omega nodded his head once but then immediately shrunk back against the pillows. Castiel gave a small smile and went back to his seat. It was clear this omega had plenty of fight left in him, but he was scared to use it. That's probably what kept him alive this long. </p><p><br/>
 A quiet alarm sounded on Castiel's phone around an hour later. "It's time for me to go."</p><p><br/>
 The omega didn't look at him.</p><p><br/>
 "I will be back tomorrow. Would you be okay with me reading again tomorrow? I got to a great chapter."</p><p><br/>
 The omega kept his eyes on the wall.</p><p><br/>
 "Well, I'm going now. Is there anything you need, omega?"</p><p><br/>
 The kid growled and looked at Castiel with nothing but malice and irritation. If he could get out of bed, Castiel knew he would try his best to kick his ass. He could see the kid gripping the sheets of his bed and his upper lip was twitching. </p><p><br/>
 "No more calling you, omega, huh? What should I call you?" Almost instantly, the kid stopped growling and seemed to be surprised. He cocked his head and narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Do you see any words in the room with the first letter of your name?"</p><p><br/>
 The omega stared at Cas and then glanced around the room. He always came back to Cas with a skeptical look in his one good eye. His eyes widened for a moment before they settled on the ODT badge that Cas was required to year. His eyes didn't move.</p><p><br/>
 "Is it one of these letters? O?"</p><p><br/>
 A growl.</p><p><br/>
 "D?"</p><p><br/>
 Nothing.</p><p><br/>
 "T?"</p><p><br/>
 Another growl.</p><p><br/>
 "So, D, then?"</p><p><br/>
 Nothing. The kid laid his head back on the pillows and sighed. </p><p><br/>
 "Well, D, I'll see you tomorrow."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day two of D and Castiel's visits.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "How is finding the first letter of his name not helpful?" Castiel could hear the irritation in Gabriel's voice over the phone. He could practically see him pacing in his office- gesticulating wildly.</p>
<p><br/> "It is to a degree. Gabe, you have to understand that the letter D is not necessarily even in this omega's name."</p>
<p><br/> "But, it has to be. You said that you called out O, D, T and he gave a positive response-"</p>
<p><br/> "No, I said that he gave no response. Hold on," Castiel set his bag in the passenger seat of his car. Armed with a weaponry of soft toys, block puzzles, and case information, he was ready for his second visit with D. "Sorry, I was getting everything in the car."</p>
<p><br/> "It's fine. Just tell me why this isn't helpful."</p>
<p><br/> "First of all, you need to understand how touch-starved this kid is. He is fighting for his life at this point. He screams when other people try to touch him and he has been extremely aggresive. His brain won't turn off his fight or flight response. I truly think that the only reason he didn't try to attack me was because I wasn't wearing a uniform and I didn't smell like the hospital. Until he allows to someone to touch him, you know that his healing process will take ten times as long." Cas sighed heavily as he turned onto the highway.</p>
<p><br/> "Why can't they just, I don't know, grab the kid's arm or something?"</p>
<p><br/> "It would be an overload. He's gone almost two years with no touch. He would probably seize up or go comatose or..."</p>
<p><br/> "Jesus."</p>
<p><br/> "Yea. It has to be slow. Anyways, back to the letter D. I called him 'omega' which most people don't care about, right? People refer to designations all of the time. That's when he got angry with me. Fuckin' growled."</p>
<p><br/> "He growled at you? An omega growled at you?"</p>
<p><br/> "I know omega growls are uncommon, but like you said yesterday, he is a very unique case. So, obviously, I needed another way to address him and get his attention. It's great to have a starting point for our communication, but it's not very reliable. For starters, his language skills are not well-developed at this point. The letter D sounds like eight other letters in the alphabet. He may be relating it to another letter. Not to mention vowel digraphs like "ea" and "ei." Those can sound similar to a hard "d" sound in certain words."</p>
<p><br/> "But you said he growled at the letter T. That rhymes with D."</p>
<p><br/> Castiel hummed in agreement. "That's true. But, D also looks like other letters to a degree. It looks like the top part of a P and a backwards C with a line. Also, I have no idea if this is truly the first letter of his name or if it was just a letter he recognized. It's very possible that he saw a sign or poster every day of his imprisonment with a capital D in the words. It's also possible that he just liked the letter. It's not a very reliable response. I just know he seems to prefer the letter D to any other letter and he certainly prefers it to 'omega.'" </p>
<p><br/> "Well, shit, Cassie. What are you going to do?" Gabriel let out a heavy sigh. Cas was the best at what he did and Gabe really expected to get more than absolutely nothing after his first visit.</p>
<p><br/> "Be patient with him. He has so many physical obstacles to overcome at this point that I'm not truly ready to tackle speech therapy, touch reconciliation, or even word association. I'm just going to read today- like I did yesterday- and try to talk to him about once an hour or so."</p>
<p><br/> "Once an hour?"</p>
<p><br/> "Yes, I'm hoping that he is a bit more alert today. I don't know what all you saw in that building, but he needs ample time to feel comfortable with any kind of human interaction. I may even need to just do once every other hour." </p>
<p><br/> "Well, when you put it like that. Poor kid was surrounded by-"</p>
<p><br/> "Gabe, I really don't want to know. I'm about to get out of the car and the last thing I want is for him to smell anger, pity, or concern on me. He's a headstrong one, that D, and I know he would shut down if I came in there with anything other than a calm attitude."</p>
<p><br/> Gabe exhaled loudly. He paused. "Do you think he'll talk again?"</p>
<p><br/> "I don't know. I certainly hope so. Anyone who suffered so much and made it through to the other side deserves to be heard. Even if it's just a comment about the weather."</p>
<p><br/> Gabriel grunted in agreement. "I'll let you go, man. Best of luck today. I am going to put out some feelers about the letter D lead, though, and see if gets us anywhere."</p>
<p><br/> "Okay, just don't get too hopeful. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Gabe." As Castiel hung up, he took a deep breath. He was looking forward to seeing D again. He knew that it was going to be a slow process, but he could not wait to see how he was doing today. </p>
<p><br/> As he opened the hospital doors, a chime buzzed to alert the staff. He didn't even notice that yesterday. He briefly wondered what he may have failed to notice about D, as well.</p>
<p><br/> "Well, hello again, Mr. ODT!" Meg greeted him with a smile and nod.</p>
<p><br/> "Hello, Meg. How are you doing today?"</p>
<p><br/> "I'm just peachy, sugar. You here to see 327 again?"</p>
<p><br/> "Yes, thank you."</p>
<p><br/> "No problem. You can head on up." She smiled and returned to her computer. As Castiel was walking away he heard her call him again. "Hey, ODT-man! The doctor added an order that all visitors need to check in at the nurses' station before heading in. Right now, it's for every visit."</p>
<p><br/> "Thank you for letting me know. And my name is Castiel, by the way. I'm sure we are going to be seeing quite a bit of one another."</p>
<p><br/> "Nice to meet you, Cas." She smiled and swiveled back to the front of the desk when the hospital entrance chimed again. </p>
<p><br/> Castiel didn't need to stop at the restroom to calm down prior to this visit. He wasn't even fidgety when he was in the elevator. He was looking forward to seeing D today. He wore a slight smile as he walked over to the nurses' station.</p>
<p><br/> "Excuse me, I'm here to see the patient in room 327. I am from the Omega Defense Team. I am his rehabilitation specialist."</p>
<p><br/> The nurse looked up and then immediately back to the computer. She was typing so quickly that Cas was sure that there couldn't be actual words showing up on the screen. "327? 22-25 year old male omega? John Doe?"</p>
<p><br/> "Yes, ma'am." He hated the way she spoke so clinically. However, he knew that without proper emotional distancing that a nurse could get hurt if they were too close to a patient. He had seen that more than once in his mother. </p>
<p> "The only update that the doctor included is that he seems to have nightmares. Heart rate spikes, sweats, the works."</p>
<p><br/> "Yes, I believe that happened to him while I was here yesterday."</p>
<p><br/> "Probably. Anyways, if it happens again, only one or two nurses will be coming in. With his aggression and history, having more people just seems to scare him."</p>
<p> "I concur."</p>
<p><br/> The nurse smiled. "I didn't want you to think we were neglecting him." There was that classic care that Castiel had initially expected.</p>
<p><br/> "Of course not. Thank you for the information."</p>
<p><br/> The nurse began to say something, but an alert from another room had her running before she had a chance to respond. </p>
<p><br/> Castiel straightened his sweater and walked over to room 327. The same as yesterday, he knocked quietly. "D? Can I come in?"</p>
<p><br/> He looked through the tiny window in the door and saw the omega look in his direction. Then he rolled his head to the other side to look out of the window again. Castiel took his acquiescence as a good sign. Before settling into his chair for the day, Cas began placing some items on the nightstand where the omega could reach them. "I thought that you might like something to hold or entertain yourself with today. I have some stuffed animals," Cas placed a plush bee, cat, and giraffe on the table. "I also got a couple of puzzles and a coloring book. You can use any of these at any time that you like." He put the two block puzzles down and hoped D wouldn't be offended by the 2-4 years of age notice on each puzzle. If he could read it. However, it seemed that the omega wasn't going to look at anything that Cas had brought. When he looked at the omega, his eyes were closed. </p>
<p><br/> "Well, I'm going to go read again. Just give me a signal if you need anything. Clap, tap the bed, anything will do. Get some rest, D."</p>
<p><br/> As Castiel sat down, he could sense the kid staring at him. So, this was going to be a thing. Constant staring and confusion while Castiel wasn't looking and faking sleep or defiance when he was. Cas didn't look up as he flipped to his spot in his book, but he wasn't interested in reading. He was observing the omega. His movements, his breath, any possible sign of a scent. So far there was nothing but the occasional rustling of the omega trying to get more comfortable.</p>
<p><br/> Before too long, the doctor came in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Roche. And you are?" He didn't look at Cas as he moved around the room.</p>
<p><br/> Castiel stood and put his book down. "Hello, I'm Castiel Novak. I am this patient's rehabilitation specialist from the ODT." He reached out his hand, but did not get the handshake he was expecting.</p>
<p><br/> "Pleasure." The doctor seemed to do everything concisely without any room for error or pleasantries. He quickly glanced over the chart and looked over D's vitals. "Hm." That's all he said the whole time he was in there. "Hm, hm, hm." No wonder the kid hated the hospital staff. The doctor was about as sociable and friendly as an eggplant. </p>
<p><br/> Before the doctor left, he tossed the remote control to Castiel. "Feel free to watch TV. Have a nice day."</p>
<p><br/> Castiel caught the remote and set it on the armrest of the chair. He glanced at the kid and saw that he was staring out the window. He could feel that anger just like he had the day before. He walked quickly to catch up with the doctor. "Excuse me, Dr. Roche?"</p>
<p><br/> The doctor sighed and turned around, plastering a fake smile on his face. "Yes, Mr. Norris?"</p>
<p><br/> "Novak. Castiel Novak. I was wondering if you could tell me anything specific about the patient's physical condition. Specifically, do you think there is anything physical hindering his speech or communication? Any evidence of hearing damage?" Castiel was sure that there was neurological damage- that's why he was here- but it was necessary to understand D's complete status before he brainstormed treatment options.</p>
<p><br/> "Not that I can tell. Temporary bruising in his throat, but it should go away with time. We see that often with victims of sexual abuse. I'm sure you're aware of that. Good day." The doctor turned to walked away.</p>
<p><br/> Castiel grabbed him by the arm. "Excuse me, doctor, why do you seem to be so flippant about this patient's condition? I understand that I am an external resource, but we should work together for the wellbeing of this young man."</p>
<p><br/> The doctor looked down at Castiel's hand on his arm and pulled away. "This is the most extreme case of omega neglect and maltreatment that we have ever seen. There's no way to introduce touch into his daily routine without shocking his system. He's just going to get worse and I cannot waste my time on a patient that has such a small chance of making it out of this hospital without a body bag. I realize that this is callous, but it's the truth. I have 11 other cases right now. We are severely understaffed and your omega is simply not a priority."</p>
<p><br/> Castiel was seething. Thank God for scent-muting body wash. "Sir, with all due respect, this patient needs to be your top priority. He needs constant attention and care." <br/> "Then it's a good thing you're here, hm?" With that, the doctor turned away and left Castiel in the hallway. </p>
<p><br/> Cas took a deep breath and entered into room 327 again. He looked over to D and noticed that the stuffed bee was missing. Of course, the omega was faking sleep again, but Castiel could see the shape of the bee under the covers. Cas smiled and sat down in his chair. He read for a few pages before looking up at the omega again. His eyes were still closed. "You know, D, you're allowed to keep that bee. It's all yours."</p>
<p><br/> Castiel had seen many of his patients over the years hesitate over using a toy or therapy aid that he provided them. Especially if it was something that was "for kids." So, he figured he would give the omega a chance to bond with his new friend. "I've got to run to the restroom. I'll be back shortly."</p>
<p><br/> Instead of going to the restroom, Cas walked over to the nurses' station again. He found the nurse he spoke to earlier when he arrived. "Excuse me, ma'am?" </p>
<p><br/> "Yes, Mr. Novak?"</p>
<p><br/> "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."</p>
<p><br/> "Charlie. Charlie Bradbury. I heard you speaking with Dr. Roche earlier. I wasn't trying to pry."</p>
<p><br/> Castiel gave a small smile. "It's not a problem. I was wondering if you have noticed anything about the omega I'm visiting."</p>
<p><br/> Charlie looked around and then leaned in close to Cas over the desk. "Look, I'm not sure, but I noticed the kid only eats about half of his food. Almost exactly half. I had a patient a few years back who did something similar because they saved the rest of the food for their younger sister. Now, I'm not going to say this is the same situation, but I do believe Mr. 327 is a good kid. I know he's aggressive, but I really think he looked after the other kids in that hell hole they found him in."</p>
<p><br/> Cas could only nod. "Exactly half, huh? That is unusual. Thank you for letting me know. You're right that we can't make assumptions about the situation, but it is certainly interesting. Do you have a menu with pictures? I would love to observe him eat something today."</p>
<p><br/> "Absolutely. Give me a second." Charlie walked away and rummaged through some laminated papers in a file folder. "Here is the soft foods and liquid diet visual menu. Keep it. We have more."</p>
<p><br/> "Thank you, Charlie. I look forward to working with you." Castiel smiled and turned back towards D's room.</p>
<p><br/> When Castiel returned, he was extra quiet and looked through the door window. The kid was holding the bee right at eye level with both hands. There was no emotion on his face, but he shut his eyes and touched his forehead to the plushie. Castiel could see bruises around his wrists and cuts on his arms. What the hell had been done to this omega? Shaking his head to refocus, Cas knocked on the door. D immediately put the bee down, but he didn't hide it. He squinted at Cas as he walked in and growled low in his throat. Cas could see the grip on the bee tighten. </p>
<p><br/> "I'm not going to take it back. It's yours now." With that, Castiel started taking some notes in his case file and ignored the omega. He wanted to give him some space. <br/> By the time his notes were finished, it was around two in the afternoon. He had three more hours before they would kick him out. "I think I'm going to go grab a late lunch." He pulled out the visual menu. Lots of colorful pictures of the foods that were on D's approved list. Applesauce, Jello, the whole "liquid foods" deal for at least a week He hadn't really looked at it when Charlie gave it to him, but it was bright and cheerful. Something to put the younger kids at ease, probably. "Do you want anything on this list?" He held the menu up in front of him.</p>
<p><br/> The omega didn't open his eyes. "I think there is some yogurt with honey on here. You know, bees make honey." D cracked his good eye open enough for Castiel to see some green. Cas smiled. "Yes, they make the honey and it is so important to our world. Would you like me to get you some yogurt and honey?"</p>
<p><br/> No response.</p>
<p><br/> "Do you want me to leave the yogurt and honey in the cafeteria?"</p>
<p> A quiet growl. </p>
<p><br/> "Yogurt and honey it is, then, D."<br/>--------<br/> About fifteen minutes later, Cas was returning to the room with his lunch and the yogurt for D. He was thinking about how to spend the rest of the day and had determined that getting the kid to eat most of the yogurt would probably take most of their time. He also thought it was important to communicate the safety of the other omegas to D. If what Charlie said was true, and D took on responsibility for other omegas, then it may calm his nerves a bit to hear that they were doing okay.</p>
<p><br/> His thoughts were cut short when he heard D scream. He had never heard a scream like that. It was equal parts fear and a warning. Sure, the kid was scared, but he was going to go down fighting and clawing his way out of the gutter. </p>
<p><br/> Cas dropped the food onto the nurses' station desk and held up on finger to the nurse on duty. He jogged into 327 and found D screaming while Dr. Roche was putting the stuffed bee onto the nightstand beside the kid.</p>
<p><br/> "Dr. Roche, may I ask why you took this patient's therapy aid away?" Castiel felt like ripping this man to shreds.</p>
<p><br/> "Therapy aid? I haven't got any requests for a therapy aid approval. This is an aggressive patient. He could have--"</p>
<p><br/> Castiel knew his body wash was doing nothing to hide the rage he felt towards this man. "He could have what, doctor?" He spat out the last word. "Cuddled it to death? Please. You said it yourself that it's a good thing I'm here. You have so many other patients. This-" he pointed at the omega, "man is my one and only priority. I am here for him and him alone. He wants this stuffed animal to deal with the trauma? He gets the stuffed animal. He wants to finish a puzzle? He finishes the damn puzzle. You know how sensitive his case is so I suggest that you stay in your lane, Dr. Roche, and let me do my damn job."</p>
<p><br/> The doctor's contempt for Castiel was not hidden. He tossed the bee back at Cas. "Fine, but if you want to call this thing you're doing therapy, then you need approval from Chief Resident MacLe-"</p>
<p><br/> "MacLeod? I have his approval right here." Castiel shoved the case file at the doctor. "I may be an external rehab specialist, but I can assure you that I am working within my jurisdiction. Now, please let me calm my patient before I request a new doctor for his delicate case."</p>
<p><br/> Roche rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room. Castiel narrowed his eyes and realized he had let out a snarl. He immediately calmed himself and looked to D. The omega was wide-eyed and breathing heavily. "D, I am so sorry that you had to see that. That was not how I should have behaved in that situation." Cas picked up the bee from the table and set it on the omega's bed. "I am so, so sorry that I did not handle my anger professionaly. I can assure you that that is not how I usually behave." The omega quickly grabbed the bee and squeezed it against his chest. He rubbed his cheek against it. He let out a deep sigh. </p>
<p><br/> "Let me go get your snack." The omega growled quietly. Cas didn't even know that growls could be quiet. "Do you want me to stay?"</p>
<p><br/> No response. "Well, then I'll go read some more."</p>
<p><br/> A growl. The omega lifted his hand off of the bee slightly and pointed to Castiel's chair. Then, he pointed to the ground beside of his bed.</p>
<p><br/> "Do you want me to sit beside of you?" D gave a weak nod and turned his back to Castiel. He clung to his bee tighter and shut his eyes. "Of course, D. Thank you."</p>
<p><br/> Cas could not wait to write in his case files. The patient was able to communicate his wants! This was huge! He was able to use gestures to explain a two-step process. Castiel never considered that D would still have these skills. He moved the chair beside of the omega and began writing quickly. Soon enough, he had an entire page of anecdotal data to provide the ODT. He was ecstatic. He didn't even notice D had turned over. Cas startled a bit when he saw D looking up at him. He was still holding the bee and it covered most of his face, as he had buried his nose in the toy. "I'm glad you like the toy, D."</p>
<p><br/> The omega growled. "You don't like the toy?"</p>
<p><br/> D breathed out heavily and shook his head firmly, but only once. It was still a clear "no." "I'm sorry, D. I'm a little confused. You do like the toy?"</p>
<p><br/> The omega nodded his head once and lifted his hand. He put it back down. He did this several times and growled. It was clear that he didn't know how to communicate his thoughts or he was hesitant to let Cas know them. Finally, he pointed at Castiel. Then he hugged the bee. Cas tried to understand what he was saying. He liked the toy. He confirmed that and hugged it again after pointing to Cas. "Do--" Cas was still a bit confused. "Do you like me, too?"</p>
<p><br/> The omega grunted. He buried his nose in bee even deeper and pointed at Cas again.</p>
<p><br/> "Well, I'm glad you like me, D. Guess what?" The omega peered up over the bee. "I like you, too."<br/> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am not planning on updating everyday, but I want to get several chapters out there before I go back to work on Monday! Unlike my first work on here, which is probably going to remain a WIP, I have a very clear plan for this story. Please let me know what you think! Thank you for all of the support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Castiel finds out about D's physical health.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> After the incident with Dr. Roche, things went smoothly for Cas and D. Of course D was mostly unresponsive and distant, but thankfully, there were no further screaming incidents or nightmares. As far as the yogurt and honey, Cas tried his best to get the omega to eat. He tried feeding the kid and Cas was positive that if looks could kill, then he would be six feet under. So, he left the kid to his own devices for the yogurt. It took almost an hour, but D had ate almost exactly half of the yogurt and seemed content to leave it at that. He put the container on the table beside him and rolled over to snuggle with his bee.</p>
<p><br/> Castiel was certain that if D heard his thoughts about "snuggling" with the bee that he would have his head on a plate. No, he was sure that D considered this to be something much more "grown-up," like protecting the bee from the hands of Dr. Roche. It was admirable. </p>
<p><br/> Castiel let his thoughts wonder to Dr. Roche. He was still angry at him but he really couldn't blame him for his behavior. No one in recorded medical history had survived this long without touch. It was more likely for a person stabbed through the heart to survive with no complications that for D to come out of this hell he was in.</p>
<p><br/> No, Cas thought, he couldn't remain angry at Dr. Roche. The guy was douche bag, but he was doing his job. With all of the doctor's other cases, Cas could understand the coldness and indifference. He sighed. It still didn't make him feel better about leaving D in his care. He supposed he could speak to MacLeod about changing doctors, but chances were that the care they provided would be similar to Roche's. There weren't many people that believed in D's chance of recovery. They were all counting down the minutes until the inevitable. </p>
<p><br/> Around 4, Charlie knocked on the door. D snarled. "She's nice. I like her." Castiel softly said to the omega as he walked across the room. "Is everything okay?"</p>
<p><br/> Charlie gave a small smile and gestured for them to go into the hallway. Cas looked back at D who had his head craning to see what was going on. "I'm only going to borrow him for two minutes, okay, buddy?" Charlie gave D a thumbs up and he gave her another angry growl. Charlie turned to Cas, "Well at least he didn't throw anything at me this time."</p>
<p><br/> "He threw something at you before?"</p>
<p><br/> Charlie chuckled, but there was no joy in it. "When they brought him in I decided to be the hero and try to comfort him. He about took my head off with the remote. Anyways, I got some lab reports back that you need to hear."</p>
<p><br/> "Yes, of course, anything that can you can tell me."</p>
<p><br/> "I already checked that you signed the proper confidentiality reports. I can tell you anything that you need to know about this kid." She paused and looked down at her shoes.</p>
<p>"Castiel, there's no easy way to say it."</p>
<p><br/> "Then just say it."</p>
<p><br/> "He... he's dying, Castiel."</p>
<p><br/> Cas stared at her. "There's no way. Not with the amount of communication he can give. Sure, it's minimal and nonverbal, but it's something. His mental state seems stable."</p>
<p><br/> Charlie nodded. "It is. Everything seems to be going to plan as far as his mental health. Well... as far as we can tell. He's the only kid we've ever seen with these extreme problems. It's physical. We've had him here for a little less than three days. With the amount of antibiotics and care he has received, the mild infection he had should be gone by now." Before Castiel could question Charlie about the infection, she put her hand up.</p>
<p><br/> "There was a cut on his leg. A deep one. It was mildly infected. Nothing some cream, two stitches, and rest couldn't take care of. No one thought of it as being very important. But, with D... without being touched, his immune system is shot to hell. You can look at the lab reports yourself." She handed Cas a folder. "It's gotten into his blood stream and he has a negligible amount of white blood cells left. His care team met and decided that inducing touch would likely put him in a comatose state or induce a severe seizure. Therefore, it is their conclusion that he will either die from this infection within the week or die from touch shock complications."</p>
<p><br/> Castiel shook his head and covered his mouth with his hand. "I--" he stopped and started talking several times. "Can he choose?"</p>
<p><br/> "Excuse me?"</p>
<p><br/> "Can he choose if he wants to introduce minimal touch? Do you think that could help?"</p>
<p><br/> "I'm positive it would help him, but with his aggressiveness, I seriously doubt that that is an option. I was in the room when Dr. Roche explained his current behavior needs."</p>
<p><br/> Cas nodded. He felt like he was going to throw up. This was the worst news he could have received. D was doing so well mentally that Cas hadn't even considered there were life-threatening physical problems. He glanced at his watch. "Let me talk to him. Have his care team down here in ten. I'm going to talk to him."</p>
<p><br/> "Castiel, I really don't think that this is a--"</p>
<p><br/> "Ten minutes. Thank you, Charlie."</p>
<p><br/> She let out a labored breath and turned towards the nurses station. Castiel turned back to the room. He looked in the window and saw D looking expectantly at the door while holding his bee. Cas couldn't help but give a small smile. </p>
<p><br/> He walked into the room and sat down heavily in the chair. D turned over to face him with his brow furrowed. "D, I think you are a man that appreciates honesty." There was no response. So, Castiel figured he would keep talking until D growled, snarled, or screamed. "I know I do... D, you're in some serious trouble with your health." </p>
<p><br/> For the first time since meeting him, D whimpered and backed away from Cas. "I'm sorry, you're not in trouble. You're not getting punished." Castiel was forgetting all of his trauma training right now.</p>
<p><br/> The omega moved back closer. "I would never punish you. I mean that you are not healthy right now and the doctors are very worried about you."</p>
<p><br/> D just huffed. "I am worried about you." With that, D reluctantly looked over at Cas with his one good eye. "They say..." Cas took a deep breath. "Again I'm just being honest... they say that there is a good chance that you will not live through the week without a change in your care plan." The omega broke eye contact to burrow into the hospital bed with his stuffed animal.</p>
<p><br/> "I would be part of the change in your care, but it is up to you. I know you are uncomfortable with it. I know you hate it, but D, you need to have touch with another person."</p>
<p><br/> The kid instantly went rigid and lifted his head slowly, baring his teeth and growling. He looked like a rabid dog. "I will never touch you without your consent. The doctors are coming soon to see how your body reacts. D, I would be honored if you would please hold my hand." D sat the bee down and sat up to his full height. Cas was right, he was tall. If he ever got some meat back on his bones, this would be an omega that could fuck someone up. The growl got louder. Cas backed up. He didn't want to threaten the kid.</p>
<p><br/> "It's your choice, D. From here on out, everything is your choice. If you are willing to hold my hand for even one minute, it could keep you alive. I'm an alpha and our DNA helps us--" he was cut off by the most wicked snarl Cas had ever heard from anyone of any designation. "I'm sorry." He took a moment to remember his training. "I'm Castiel and you're D, right? You like me, right? And you know that I like you. Since we both like one another, since we are friends, it's okay for us to hold hands. It won't hurt-" the kid stopped snarling long enough to scoff at Castiel's suggestion.</p>
<p><br/> Gabriel was right. D was so conditioned to think that touch would cause pain that he completely dismissed the thought that it could heal him. "I promise you, D. I will not hurt you by holding your hand." He paused. "The doctors will be here in five minutes. I wish I could give us more time to talk about it, but your health is in danger, D." </p>
<p><br/> Cas felt the hard tile under his knees as he lowered himself beneath the omega's height. D was in charge here. "I don't want to see you hurt, D. I want to see you better. I want to hear your voice and see your smile. Please hold my hand when the doctors come in. Please?"</p>
<p><br/> The omega turned away and covered his head with one of the flimsy pillows. Cas could tell he was starting to cry from the way his body was jerking under the blanket. "I trust you, D. Please trust me just one time, okay? Just this one time." With his last plea, Cas sat down on the floor. He breathed out deeply and realized that his scent was drenching the room. It smelled like sad, concerned Alpha. A wet dog kind of smell. Absolutely disgusting. "I... I'm sorry for my scent, D. If it is bothering you, then I am so sorry. I am worried about you, friend."</p>
<p><br/> With that last sentiment, there was a knock at the door. "Mr. Novak?"</p>
<p><br/> Castiel took a steadying breath and stood up. "Hello, Charlie, Dr. Roche, Dr. MacLeod."</p>
<p><br/> "What has the patient decided, Mr. Novak?" MacLeod looked over at D and Castiel could see a hint of sympathy in his eyes.</p>
<p><br/> "Currently," Castiel coughed and hit his left thigh lightly with his fist, "currently, it is the patient's wish to not introduce touch to his care plan. Thank you for stopping by. Do you mind if I stay past visiting hours? I would like for him to have... someone with him during this difficult time."</p>
<p><br/> "Of course, Mr. Novak. Of course." MacLeod shook his head. "Thank you for trying, Castiel. We know have done everything in your power to help this omega."</p>
<p><br/> "Thank you, sir. Please note, though, that he prefers not to be identified by his designation. He prefers to be called 'D.'"</p>
<p><br/> MacLeod gave a curt nod and turned to the door. Castiel stared blankly at the wall as he tried to hold back tears. He had such high hopes for this young man. Such aspirations for his recovery. He really thought that he could make a difference. He thought D would survive.</p>
<p><br/> A pillow hitting the wall shook him out of his thoughts. D's head was no longer covered, but he staring straight ahead with bloodshot eyes. No emotion in his face or tremors in his features. Everyone in the room was looking at him. Slowly, D turned onto his back and laid his hand, palm up, weakly to his side. "D... do you want me to hold your hand."</p>
<p><br/> One quick nod was all Castiel got. It was all he needed. After that, D shut his eyes tightly and held the bee tighter. Cas motioned for the doctors and Charlie to come back into the room. He put his finger to his lips as he pulled the chair over to D. "Thank you, D. Remember, this is just Castiel. We just need you to hold my hand for one minute, okay?"</p>
<p><br/> Another nod. This time it was accompanied by a single tear. The tear fell down D's cheek and landed in the yellow fabric of the bee. He stuck his hand out further as if to say "just do it already." </p>
<p><br/> Castiel looked up and Charlie and she gave him a small smile with tears in her eyes. Either D was going to improve or he was going to die. There was no in between. Everyone in room 327 knew that as a fact, the omega himself included.</p>
<p><br/> "Okay, D. Let's try to get you on the mend." </p>
<p><br/> D's heart rate spiked and Charlie motioned for the other nurses to stay out the room. He needed space. His breathing quickened and he was gritting his teeth. His head was turned away from Cas and the rest of his body was as still as rock. Castiel took a calming breath and took D's hand in his.</p>
<p><br/> Had this been any other circumstance, Castiel would have laughed at D's response. He stopped breathing quickly the moment Cas touched his hand and opened his one good eye. He was quite the skeptical patient. He looked at his hand and then back to Cas without moving his head. He did that three or four times before pulled Castiel's hand harshly to his face. He stared at their hands touching for about twenty seconds before Castiel saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his 28 years of life.</p>
<p><br/> D smiled. </p>
<p><br/> It wasn't some shy grin, either. It was a real smile full of perfectly white teeth. His mouth was open wide enough that his top and bottom teeth couldn't even touch. He threw his head back in a sound similar to a laugh. D looked at his hand again and held it up for Castiel to see. He wanted to show him what was happening.</p>
<p> "I know... It's amazing, isn't it, D?"</p>
<p><br/> D quickly nodded twice and shook their hands roughly side to side. He looked up at Cas with nothing but happiness shining in his eyes. Castiel didn't know how long this moment would last, but he couldn't take his eyes off of D to check the time. It was a perfect experience. Two perfect strangers making the discovery of a lifetime.</p>
<p><br/> The young man put his bee down beside him without taking his eyes off of their hands. He lifted his other one out to Cas. "D, I cannot wait until the day that I can hold both of your hands, but we need to take this very slowly. You still have some medical things we have to be careful of and I cannot risk your health, D. Soon, friend. Soon we will hold both hands all day if you want. For now, why don't we hold one hand until you fall asleep?"</p>
<p><br/> D's smile went away for a moment but returned quickly. He grabbed the bee and thrust it into Cas' other arm. "Do you want me to hold bee?"</p>
<p><br/> The omega nodded. "I can hold Bee. No problem at all."</p>
<p><br/> When Castiel finally managed to tear his eyes from the beautiful man in front of him, he saw Charlie dabbing her eyes, MacLeod with a satisfied grin on his face, and Roche with his jaw on the floor. "Better close that mouth of yours, Roche. You'll catch flies."</p>
<p><br/> Charlie giggled and MacLeod patted the other doctor on the shoulder. D squeezed Castiel's hand as tight as he could. "Oh, was that a bad joke?" Castiel looked back at the young man. His smile mirrored D's as the omega nodded his head. "Sorry, I'll try to think of better ones." D gave a quick squeeze and then turned to the others in the room. He snarled a low snarl and held tight to Castiel's hand.</p>
<p><br/> "Gentlemen, I believe it is time for us to take our leave. Castiel, I will let the night shift know that you will be with D tonight." Charlie smiled as she shut the door and left.</p>
<p><br/> When it was just the two of them, D laid his head back on his pillow and sighed a happy sigh. He opened his eye and ducked his head, almost shyly, as Cas scooted closer. "D, I am so proud of you. You did well today, buddy. You did really well." D couldn't take his eyes off of their hands. "If you want, I'll sleep right here in this chair tonight. You don't have to let go of my hand, and Bee can stay between us, okay?"</p>
<p><br/> D kept his smile but shook his head "no." He held fast to Castiel's hand but pointed to the bee. "Do you want this guy back?" D gave his usual, single nod. So, Castiel passed Bee back to him. Castiel was taken aback when he saw D take a deep inhale of the toy and sigh happily. Castiel supposed the omega needed a closer sample of his scent. D laid back against the pillows and rolled onto his side facing Castiel. He never let go of Castiel's hand, and Castiel would be killed before he would take his hand away from the amazing creature beside of him.</p>
<p><br/> "You get some rest, D. I will be right here when you wake up, sweet boy." D just hummed and settled further into the bed. A slight smile stayed on his lips. It wasn't until the omega's grip weakened during his sleep that Castiel realized what he had called him. "Sweet boy" was absolutely not something that you called a patient. Friend, buddy, pal, champ, sport? Those were all fine. Encouraged, even. Sweet boy? Absolutely not. That was extremely inappropriate. </p>
<p><br/> Castiel had never had problems with professionalism before. In fact, Gabriel had told him on more than one occasion that "life would be a lot more enjoyable without that stick up your ass." Something about D's fierce, yet gentle, spirit resonated with Castiel. He never wanted that smile to leave D's face. It was then that he remembered he had signed a two-year contract to take care of this young man.</p>
<p><br/> A young man who was supposed to be his patient that he called a pet name.</p>
<p><br/> It had been less than 48 hours since they met. </p>
<p><br/> Fuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I'm not sure how long this work is going to be, but I have big plans for our boys.</p>
<p>As I said in the previous chapter, I want to give you wonderful people all that I can before I start back to work on Monday. After that, it will be more of a once a week update.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>D and Cas start their morning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The sun filtered through the sheer curtains in room 327 and Castiel slowly blinked himself awake. He looked over to his left and saw D still sound asleep. Bee was clutched tightly to the omega's chest and his hand was still palm up from where Castiel had held it the night before. The omega's soft snores filled the room, along with the sound of his heart monitor, the IV drip, and the muted sounds of hospital staff running around the hallway. </p><p><br/> Castiel looked over to the young man beside him and smiled. He needed to look over his notes and add the events from the day before. But first, he needed to use the restroom. He stood, stretched his aching back (hospital chairs were not known for their comfort,) and yawned. He already knew that there was no helping his hair before he even looked in a mirror, so he just straightened his sweater and dusted off his jeans. He had to go home later today, but he wanted to let D know before he left. </p><p><br/> After using the restroom, Cas decided to stop by to talk to Charlie. D was still out cold. "Excuse me, Charlie?"</p><p><br/> The redhead turned around with frenzied a look before giving a quick smile. "Hey, Castiel. Nurse called out today. I'll catch you later. Sorry!" With that, she turned, grabbed a chart, and began speed walking down the hall. Wow, Dr. Roche was right. They must really be short staffed. "Oh, and Cas- your boy's bloodwork will be back in a few hours," Charlie called while walking backwards to her next patient.</p><p><br/> With that whirlwind of an interaction, Cas supposed his only other task was to work on his case notes. When he walked back into the room, D was still sleeping with Bee tucked under his arm. In the distant future, when D was released, Castiel was sure that Bee would go with him.</p><p><br/>  A smile crossed his face as Cas clicked his pen and prepared to write some quick notes. He hated writing in complete sentences- he saved that for when he typed his notes. Gabriel always questioned why he didn't just type them to begin with, but Cas enjoyed the feeling of a smooth pen gliding across the paper. It just seemed more... official, for a lack of a better word. He looked over the notes he had already written the day previous.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Lots of contradictions with this patient.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Nonverbal comm. is strong. Advocates for needs, like, and dislikes. (Signaled with hands for a two-step request.)</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Verbal comm. is very weak. Growls, snarls, whimpers, no intelligible words to date.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Growls frequently despite omega designation.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Has no problem with hospital staff helping use the restroom, change IVs, etc. with gloves and long sleeves. Can use nurse call button.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Almost feral when approached for skin-to-skin.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Extremely attached to therapy aid. (stuffed bee)</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Dangerous infection levels present in bloodstream. Minimal white blood cell count.</em>
</p><p><br/> Castiel flipped over to the next page and clicked his pen a couple of times. That's how you make sure that they still work, right? He knew his handwriting would be sloppy, but that was fine. He didn't have the patience to write down everything that happened with neat penmanship in mind. He was excited to record D's progress.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Patient (D) had first touch interaction yesterday. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Held omega rehab. spec. hand for 10 min. Took a break for ORS to use restroom. Held again until he fell asleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>D slept through night with minimal interruptions, ie- no nightmares.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Nurse checked on vitals twice- D slept through interaction.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Squeezed ORS hand multiple times during the night.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Smiled yesterday.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Attachment still strong between patient and therapy aid.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Developing strong rapport with ORS.</em>
</p><p><br/> While he finished his notes, he could feel D's eyes on him. "Good morning, sleepy head." D just huffed and held out his hand. Castiel took it and stroked his thumb over D's fingers. "How do you feel?" D just stared at him. "That was a stupid question, huh?" D smiled and looked over Cas' head at the pain-level chart. Castiel followed his gaze and took it off the wall.</p><p><br/> "You're so smart. Maybe you should be the specialist, huh, kid? Which one do you think you're at today?"</p><p><br/> D seemed to shy away at the compliment before studying the chart closely. He looked at each option carefully before moving on to the next one. His mouth twisted and his eyebrows furrowed. This was an exceptionally difficult task for someone of D's communicative level. Identifying and labeling emotions was quite the tall order.</p><p><br/> Ultimately, D landed on the first face. Confused, Castiel looked at the chart and then at D. "Do you have any pain at all, D?"</p><p><br/> D nodded his head "yes."</p><p><br/> "You are in pain?"</p><p><br/> D nodded.</p><p><br/> "Okay, so then you probably are further up here in the four or five area. Ten is like the worst pain in the whole world and one is no pain at all."</p><p><br/> D nodded firmly and pointed to the one again. </p><p><br/> Cas was careful with his next words. He was concerned about how adamant D was with the "one" rating. "D, this is just talking about since you've been in the hospital. Since you got here, think of the worst pain you've experienced. At the hospital. Then, tell me where you are now."</p><p><br/> D's eyes grew for a moment in understanding and he nodded. He pointed to the six. </p><p><br/> "Gotcha. So, you're in pain now, but it's not the worst pain you've had? Correct?"</p><p><br/> D nodded and let his eyes flick down to the bed. He began toying with a loose thread on his sheet. Cas closed his eyes and clenched his fist. This kid was at a level 6 pain, but considered it a 1 because of how shitty his life had been before. Cas had seen something similar in an alpha war veteran he worked with prior to his omega certification. The minor aches and strains were nothing compared to the shrapnel hitting his leg, so he considered the current pain to be negligible. It certainly was not. Any other person would be in bed crying in agony. This kid was tough as nails.</p><p><br/> "D, would you like me to get any pain medication for you?"</p><p><br/> The omega nodded his head but would not make eye contact with Cas. Cas squeezed his hand and felt D squeeze back. "I'm proud of you. I'll hit the call button to get some pain meds and maybe then we could play a game?"</p><p><br/> D exhaled loudly and shook his head. Oh, how could Castiel have forgotten. This omega was too big and bad to be caught playing a game. He was certainly not a baby. "Okay, that's fine. Then, maybe you would like to help me test out some other therapy aids? You're my only patient right now, but the ODT is always looking to see how effective different aids would be for other patients. It would be a huge help to get your perspective."</p><p><br/> D looked up and gave a soft smile. He nodded. "You'll help me?" Castiel tried to act surprised. D squeezed his hand tightly like he was the one comforting Cas. "Thank you, D. I know other patients will benefit from this." D wiggled himself further into the sheets and held onto Bee and Castiel's hand. He seemed to be quite proud of himself.</p><p><br/> "Hey, D, once the nurse comes in to give you some more pain meds, would you like to flip through the channels and see if there are any shows or movies you would like to watch?" D smiled that award-winning smile and looked at Cas like he had hung the moon. He nodded once and gave Cas's hand two quick squeezes. "Wonderful, I'll go ahead and call the nurse."</p><p><br/> D just shook his head once and picked up the remote himself. It took a few tries, but he hit the enormous red button in the middle eventually. "Well, then, Mr. Independent. Look at you."</p><p><br/> Castiel looked down at D and smiled. D gave a silent laugh and shrugged one shoulder as to say "yea, what can you do? I'm great."</p><p><br/> When the nurse came in, Castiel stepped outside long enough for D to use the restroom and get his medicine. After that, the nurse came out and smiled. "Whatever you're doing, keep doing it. He growled at me a few times, but he didn't throw anything."</p><p><br/> Castiel chuckled. Apparently D and the nursing staff had a tense relationship. "Thank you. He's quite the strong patient."</p><p><br/> The omega must have heard Castiel's compliment because his cheeks were flaming red when Cas walked back into the room. Cas decided to change the subject before taking his place back in his chair. "Hey, D. Do you want me to find us something on TV now or would you like to rest?" </p><p><br/> D pushed the bee into Cas' hands and looked at him expectantly. Castiel knew that it probably wasn't the healthiest thing, but he rubbed his wrist on the plushie a few times to put his scent back in the fabric. As soon as it reached D's hands again, he took a deep breath, settled into his spot, and looked at the television.</p><p><br/> "TV it is."</p><p><br/> After a few growls at home improvement shows and looks that said "are you kidding me," at reality TV, D seemed content to watch one of the new superhero movies. His eyes were glued to the screen and his facial expressions made it clear just how invested in the story line that he was. </p><p><br/> About half way through the movie, the cafeteria staff delivered the standard soft foods diet to room 327. "Oops, we forgot to put it in your lunch order." D just shrugged and kept his eyes on the television. One hand refused to let Castiel go get his meal and the other was holding Bee under his chin. "After the movie, then." D just gave a quick, almost irritated nod, and rested his cheek on Bee while keeping his eyes on the screen. It looked extremely uncomfortable, but D seemed happy to watch the movie sideways.</p><p><br/> When the credits began, D gave a soft snarl. "There's a sequel coming out in a couple of months. I know I was upset with that cliffhanger, too." Castiel couldn't help but chuckle as D motioned at the screen with one hand and looked at Cas with disbelief. "I know. It was criminal leaving us to wonder, wasn't it." D let out a huff and shook his head. "D, whenever you start talking again, you're going to have plenty of opinions to share aren't you?" D gave an over-exaggerated smile. His good eye crinkled and his nose scrunched up as much as it could with the bandage over it. "Well then, friend, I look forward to hearing every one of them." </p><p><br/> Castiel chuckled as he opened up the food tray that was brought in. "Okay, it looks like we have applesauce, red Jello, peas, and..." Cas poked at the entrée with the plastic fork included with the meal, "this... stuff." He tried to smile but D just stared at him. "I... I am not sure what it is. Want me to get some yogurt again? With the honey?"</p><p><br/> D nodded once and pointed to his bee. He gave a highly exaggerated frown. "Oh, was Bee upset that we didn't get any honey with the meal." D kept the frown and nodded. "Well, I will go fix that." D kept eye contact with Cas, but dipped his head towards the door as to say "then get on with it." </p><p><br/> "Alright, alright, Mr. Independent has turned into Mr. Bossy." Cas smiled as he walked to the door and looked back at D. The kid was still smiling, but he had closed his eyes and settled in. Staying awake for an entire movie was sure to have drained him.</p><p><br/> Castiel figured that he had a few minutes before D would get cranky, so he went over to the nurses' station to find Charlie. "Yoohoo, Ms. Bradbury?"</p><p><br/> "Hey, Castiel! I am so sorry about this morning. It was hectic as all get out. One nurse called out, another was busy with some gross stuff in another room, and-" </p><p><br/> Cas waved her off. "You're fine. I just wanted to see if D's lab work has come back."</p><p><br/> "Not yet. It should be about another hour. You know how things must be in the lab if we're so stretched for resources up here."</p><p><br/> Cas nodded and yawned. "Man, those chairs are more trouble than they're worth."</p><p><br/> Charlie took a sip of her diet Coke and nodded. "Agreed. I'll see if I can pull some strings and get you the one from 364. Apparently, a guy bought it a few years back when his wife had to stay long term. Super fancy. Reclining with cup holders. He went through all the paperwork to get it in, paid all sorts of a fees, but didn't take it with him when she was released. It is the best chair in this place. I wish I could have it at home."</p><p><br/> Cas chuckled. "Well, I do not want to put you under any stress. Thank you for offering, though! It's very thoughtful of you." </p><p><br/> "Hey, I do what I can for those I like. The rest of 'em can screw off." Charlie smiled and took another sip.</p><p><br/> Cas shook his head and looked back at D's room. "Also, our patient has a request for some yogurt with honey. Is there any way we could get that for him?"</p><p><br/> "Did he talk?!"</p><p><br/> "No, no, but he was less than thrilled with today's lunch, and I told him I would try to get him the yogurt. Once that kid starts talking-"</p><p><br/> "He's never gonna stop." Charlie and Castiel said in unison. They laughed and Cas shook his head. "Thanks, Charlie. I really appreciate it."</p><p><br/> "It's really not a big deal. He's a special case. We all know that."</p><p><br/> Castiel gave a sad smile. He was so caught up in D's positive attitude that he forgot just how extraordinary his case was. A victim of Alastair's who could still hold his head high. What a man. Omega or not. Cas tried to calm his scent and strolled into the room. "Well, I have some good news!"</p><p><br/> D was staring at the TV with tears in his eyes. He looked quickly at Castiel and then back to the screen. "Hey, hey, what's up, D?" Castiel sat down beside him and D grabbed his hand without looking. "Did something sad happen on TV?"</p><p><br/> D shook his head "no" but wouldn't move his eyes. </p><p><br/> Before Castiel could say anything else, D pointed to the screen with a couple of hard jabs of his finger. So, Castiel decided to shut up and watch. Maybe there was a news report about Alastair or another omega from the same location that D was found.</p><p><br/> The talk show host began talking. "And we're back. After watching a good superhero movie, I always think it's a good thing to back to the origin of the heroes. As I mentioned before the break, we're going to be looking at some of DC Superman's early years. You just saw him fighting the big bads in the<em> Justice League,</em> but where did it begin for our hero from Krypton?"</p><p><br/> Castiel looked at D who was leaned forward and his good eye was as wide as it could get. His mouth was open. "D, what is this about?"</p><p><br/> D snarled and pointed again.</p><p><br/> Castiel tuned back in to the host's monologue. "Before the likes of Henry Cavill, our Superman was first portrayed by Kirk Alyn, George Reeves, Christopher Reeve, Dean Cain, and many others in various franchises..."</p><p><br/> D started bouncing in his seat and pointing to the TV quickly, over and over. His tears were flowing freely and the sounds that he made were involuntary. Unfortunately, Castiel couldn't tell if he was happy or sad. "D... does Superman mean something to you?"</p><p><br/> The omega whipped his head towards Castiel and shook it back and forth quickly. He looked panicked, as if the information he found would slip away at any moment. His eyes darted around the room. He gave a frustrated snarl and then his eyes landed on Castiel's ODT badge. He pointed to it again and huffed. "The D in my badge--- oh, D! Did they say your name?" Castiel got excited and smiled as D nodded his head quickly.</p><p><br/> Castiel ran over the list of names quickly in his head. "D... Dean?"</p><p><br/> The omega squealed and let Bee fall to the bed. He pointed to himself over and over again and somehow, his smile grew brighter. Castiel felt a tear roll down his cheek. He was so damn happy. "Dean. Dean. My strong boy, Dean."</p><p><br/> Dean let out something similar to a laugh and fell back onto the bed with his arms above his head. He kept his eyes closed, but smiled nonetheless. He looked like a new man. Sure, all of the bruises, cuts, and scars were still there, but he looked lighter. More free.</p><p><br/> He pointed to himself. Castiel chuckled. "You're Dean."</p><p><br/> Dean pointed to Castiel. "I'm Castiel."</p><p><br/> Dean pointed to Bee. "That's Bee."</p><p><br/> Dean continued pointing to the three of them several times in a random order. Every time, Castiel would respond with their name. He didn't know how long they sat there with Dean pointing and Cas responding "Cas, Dean, Bee, Bee, Dean, Dean, Cas." Dean eventually rolled his head to the side to look at Castiel. He held out his hand and Castiel took it in his. </p><p><br/> "Yogurt and honey delivery for a patient who hates applesauce?" Charlie popped her head in.</p><p><br/> Castiel and Dean looked over. Dean instantly gripped Castiel's hand tighter and his smile faded. He moved so his body was in partially blocking Cas's body and let out a quiet growl. "Hey, it's okay. She is just bringing the food that you wanted, okay? She's nice."</p><p><br/> Dean glanced back at Castiel like he was looking for confirmation that he heard correctly. "Yes, she is nice." Seemingly satisfied, Dean laid back against his pillows, but kept the death grip on Castiel's hand.</p><p><br/> "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, fellas. I bring the food for our wonderful patient and good news for both of you." Charlie's smile grew. "So, we got your bloodwork back. You're not out the woods yet, kid. You're still considered critical and your white blood cell count is extremely low. The good news is that it has remained the same from yesterday. This means that holding Castiel's hand here has stabilized you. You're going to get better."</p><p><br/> Castiel felt like he could breathe again. "Charlie, are you serious? It's working?"</p><p><br/> "Yea, our man here is a trooper." Dean still looked furious that Charlie had came in, but he began rubbing Castiel's fingers with his thumb.</p><p><br/> "Wonderful, Charlie, that's just... It's wonderful." Castiel looked over to Dean. "I'm proud of you for trying this D, and I am so happy that it is working." He leaned in closer and put his hand over his mouth so Charlie couldn't see what he said. "Would you like to tell her what we just discovered?"</p><p><br/> Dean looked at him and nodded once. Despite how hard he was trying to appear tough, it was clear he was excited. </p><p><br/> He pointed to Castiel. "So, Charlie, as you know, I'm Castiel."</p><p><br/> "Uh-huh?" Charlie looked at the two questioningly.</p><p><br/> Dean pointed to Bee. "You may not know this, but this is Bee."</p><p><br/> "Got it." She smiled but still looked confused.</p><p><br/> Dean pointed to himself. "And this, this awesomely strong young man, is Dean."</p><p><br/> Charlie covered her mouth with both of her hands. She regained her composure quickly, as nurses have the ability to do, and looked at Dean. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Dean. I'm Charlie. I hope that we get to be very good friends."</p><p><br/> Dean pointed at Castiel. "Yes, Dean, she's my friend, too. We can have more than one friend."</p><p><br/> Castiel didn't think much of the comment because a lot of patients with emotional trauma needed to be reminded of various social constructs. It seemed to make a world of difference to Dean, though. He breathed out slowly and gave Charlie a small smile. He almost looked shy. He nodded his head once. "Well, I am looking forward to see you get stronger and stronger, Dean. I'll leave you to rest."</p><p><br/> While Dean closed his eyes and gathered up Bee for a nap, Charlie gave Castiel two huge thumbs up. He gave one back. His other hand was still holding Dean's. "Dean, before you take your nap, can I ask you something?"</p><p><br/> A quick nod. Dean wasn't about to waste energy opening his eyes, though. "Is it okay for me to get some things from my house while you're taking your nap? I need to change my clothes and I would like to get a couple of blankets for us. It gets a bit chilly in here and I hate those scratchy things that they give us." Castiel could hear the heart monitor indicating that Dean's pulse was increasing. "I will be back as soon as possible. I'll be back again today, but if I stay in these clothes too much longer, I'm going to start smelling."</p><p><br/> Dean cracked one eye open and sighed. He looked around the room, pointed to Castiel's coat, and then back to himself. "You want to keep my coat while I'm gone?" Dean nodded as he yawned and brought the blanket up to under his chin. </p><p><br/> Castiel thought for a moment. He would never allow something so personal during a routine case, but this was far from routine. He needed Dean to stay calm and to not develop separation anxiety. Leaving the coat was a better option than giving in to Dean's desire for Castiel to just never leave. "Sure, bud. You can keep my jacket."</p><p><br/> Cas squeezed Dean's hand once and walked across the room to get his coat off of the table. He took it over to Dean and laid it over the bed rails. He wasn't sure where Dean wanted it, so this was a good start. The young man just hummed and Castiel turned to leave. "I'll be back soon, sweet boy." Fuck, there he goes again. It was so hard not to use terms of endearment with Dean. He was just so... innocent. Even though he had seen and experienced unimaginable horrors, he seemed soft and innocent. Resilient and determined. He was a good man.</p><p><br/> Castiel closed the door quietly and waved to Charlie who was returning from another patient's room. "Hey, I'm going to run home and do a couple of things. If he wakes up, let him know that I'm coming back soon." Castiel handed Charlie his card. "If there's any emergency, here's my personal cell."</p><p><br/> "Alright, Angel."</p><p><br/> "Excuse me?"</p><p><br/> Charlie chuckled and took the card. "That's what us nurses have started calling you. You're that kid's angel." Castiel shook his head in slight embarrassment. "Anyways, go do your thing and I'll take care of Dean."</p><p><br/> "Thank you."</p><p><br/> "Oh, before I forget, do you have the original ODT External Specialist form? I think an Captain Gabriel Something-or-Other sent it in originally? I remember scanning it in, but I can't find it on this damn machine for the life of me."</p><p><br/> "Yea, yea, it's in my bag. I'll grab it before I leave."</p><p><br/> "Thank you so much, Angel."</p><p><br/> "That better not stick." Castiel tried to look serious, but he knew there was no heat in his eyes.</p><p><br/> "It's already stuck."</p><p><br/> Castiel opened the door back as softly as he could. He looked over and he felt as if his heart had lodged in his throat. Dean was using Bee as a makeshift pillow and had covered himself with Castiel's coat. The collar was up against his nose and his was gripping the lapels of the jacket tightly. </p><p><br/> "<em>My sweet omega.</em>" Castiel couldn't bring himself to care about his thoughts or professionalism.</p><p>All he could care about was Dean.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'all, I have fallen so in love with these two, I can't take it. I can't stop telling their story. Please, any and all feedback is welcome!!! Thank you so much for all of the kudos, comments, and love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the second half of Dean and Castiel's day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: attempted self-harm and references to domestic abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Castiel sent Gabriel a text once he was out of the hospital. "Heading home. Meet there in fifteen?"</p><p><br/> He had an affirmative response before he got to his car. (That is if you consider a thumbs-up emoji and a gif of a dinosaur saying "yea-yuh" an affirmative response.) He suspected that Gabe had been sitting on pins and needles waiting to hear from him.</p><p><br/> After spending an extended time with Dean, the ride home seemed quite boring. Usually after meeting with a patient, Castiel liked to turn on some soft music and distance himself from the job. He thought about odd jobs he needed to finish around the house and upcoming family gatherings. He knew he needed to have a clear line between work life and home life in his line of work. That had never been an issue. As he turned off of the highway onto the quiet street he called home, Cas found himself wishing to have a certain strong-willed omega in the passenger seat. </p><p><br/> He shook his head in hopes that it would somehow make the shroud of confusion disappear. Unsurprisingly, it did not. He did, however, chuckle as he saw Gabriel pacing back and forth beside his car in Castiel's driveway. It was an old Crown Vic with chipping mint green paint. It was tacky, horrible on gas mileage, and was prepared to break down at any given moment. Gabe loved the damn thing, though. Castiel was quite happy to drive his 2007 Camry. It was modest, decent on gas, in good shape, and completely paid off. "Paid off" was a beautiful phrase for government employees to hear. He supposed that's why Gabe kept his monstrosity.</p><p><br/> With a quick wave to Gabriel, Cas pulled into the cramped one-car garage. There was room for the car, his two totes of Christmas decorations, push mower, and that was about it. He squeezed himself out of the driver's seat and motioned for Gabe to follow him in through the garage. </p><p><br/> "Cassie, what's new with the kid?" Gabriel jogged to catch up and immediately began looking through cabinets for anything with carbs.</p><p><br/> "Well, we have made a lot of progress in the last twenty-four hours."</p><p><br/> "Oh, yea?" Gabe asked with half of an Almond Joy in his mouth.</p><p><br/> "It's not going anywhere, Gabe. Slow down a little." Castiel chuckled as he fell onto his couch.</p><p><br/> "Why chance it?" Gabriel joined him in the living room and sat with one leg draped over the arm of the recliner. He loved making himself at home.</p><p><br/> Cas just shook his head. "Anyways, yes, the kid has made a lot of progress. For one, he allowed me to hold his hand. Turns out he had, or has, a serious infection and needed some form of touch to stabilize him. The doctor explained that the only options were to let him die from infection or risk touch shock."</p><p><br/> "Damn. Poor kid. But, he let you touch him?" Gabe continued to munch on the candy bar.</p><p><br/> "Yes, he let me hold his hand. Remember when you said that it was possible he had been conditioned to fear touch? I think you were on to something. I know that was originally just a guess, but he seemed genuinely surprised that it didn't hurt to hold my hand."</p><p><br/> "After interrogating Alastair, I don't doubt that for a minute."</p><p><br/> "Did you find out anything?"</p><p><br/> "Yea, but let me get some more good news first." Gabriel's scent changed to something slightly sour before he took another bite of his candy.</p><p><br/> Castiel gave a sympathetic half-smile. He didn't know what Gabe found out during his interrogation, but it must have been pretty significant to change the alpha's scent to a rotten vegetable smell. "I think we have a much more solid lead on his name. He identified that his name was Dean while watching TV. They were talking about different actors who played Superman and when they mentioned Dean Cain, the kid was ecstatic."</p><p><br/> Gabriel smiled. "Dean. I told you there really was a D in his name!"</p><p><br/> "Yes, but again, remember that this may be his first, middle, or last name. Perhaps even a family name. I just want us to proceed with all of the caution that we can."</p><p><br/> "Cassie, you didn't even think that the kid would be conscious enough to communicate and instead he's given us a name. I think you need to give him more credit."</p><p><br/> Castiel couldn't argue with that. "Well, do want you can with the name. He still hasn't communicated his age, but the doctor's seem to think he's between 22 and 25. There's probably thousands of people in that age bracket with 'Dean' somewhere in their name. I'll give you any parameters that you need once you get the preliminary stuff in order."</p><p><br/> "Thanks. That will really help us out. What about your magical omega rehabilitation skills?"</p><p><br/> "Well," Cas rubbed the nape of neck with his hand. "I honestly don't know when I'm going to be able to begin working on his speech/language stuff. I am consistently reinforcing his facial expressions with words, like saying "I'm happy, too," or something like that. I'm working to figure out his gestures. I am planning on starting some fine motor skills therapy this afternoon with block puzzles. Frankly, I'm a bit shocked at how well he seems to be handling things. Most people in his shoes would be catatonic." </p><p><br/> "It certainly sounds like you know what you're doing. Just keep it up and send me a report once a week and I'll stay out of your hair." Gabe took a big sigh. "So... I'm assuming that you're as anxious to hear about my interrogation as I was to hear about yours." Gabriel finally put the candy wrapper down. He put his elbows on his knees and began tapping his foot.  "Well, you said you don't want any details about the crime scene yet. I can't say that I blame you for that. So, let me tell you about Alastair. This asshole." Gabe gave a humorless chuckle. "For starters, he's a beta."</p><p><br/> "What? A beta? With all of the aggression shown in his victims-"</p><p><br/> "Dude, I know. Same thing as a couple days ago. I've already gone through all of this. Gimme a minute." </p><p><br/> "Right, I apologize." Castiel tried to settle further into the couch and to stay calm.</p><p><br/> "So, he's definitely a beta. That's one of the reasons that he's been difficult to find all of these years. No unique scent." Immediately, Castiel thought to the hospital staff. Almost all medical staff were betas. They couldn't risk a spontaneous rut or heat during an important procedure. While rare, something like that would quickly put the patient's life at risk. No wonder Dean growled at them all so much.</p><p><br/> "He also seems to have plenty of connections. Lawyers, police officers, hell, there's probably even a judge or three up his sleeve. He already seemed to be familiar with the layout of the precinct, which is strange considering he doesn't even have a juvenile record."</p><p><br/> Castiel's eyebrows shot up. "No record?"</p><p><br/> "Nope. Nothing. Other than his driver's license and an electric bill payment from a few years ago, this guy doesn't exist. Anyways, as far as his victims, he seems to prefer omegas of low-social class. Outcasts, even. Homeless, prostitutes, runaways. He's a coward. He's not about to go after someone that will be missed."</p><p><br/> "<em>Well, I would certainly miss Dean</em>." Castiel thought and tried to tamp down his anger.</p><p><br/> "Our next steps are to just keep talking to the different omegas we rescused and get your boy to talk. I know he can't go on trial or anything like that, but all of the other omegas remember the same green-eyed kid being there when they were taken. It's possible he was one of Alastair's firsts."</p><p><br/> Before he realized it, Cas was growling.</p><p><br/> "Easy, tiger. He can't get to your omega now."</p><p><br/> "I am so sorry for that outburst, Gabe. I really don't know what has come over me. It's just like every second I am drawn to this omega more and more. I am starting to become concerned that I may not be the best specialist for him due to...personal reasons."</p><p><br/> Gabriel stood and stretched his arms above his head. He ruffled Castiel's hair. "As far as I see it, little cuz, that's all the more reason for you to stay. The kid needs someone in his corner for the long haul. If it becomes a problem down the line, we'll deal with it then. I've got to get going. It's good to see you, though."</p><p> Castiel attempted to flatten out his hair. "I'm 28, Gabriel. I'm too old for that nonsense."</p><p><br/> "Well then how come I still do it?" Gabe popped a lollipop in his mouth from his pocket and headed out the front door. "Stay safe, Cas."</p><p><br/> "You, too, Gabe." Castiel shut the door and began getting ready for an extended stay with Dean.<br/>-------<br/> Cas entered the hospital with a couple of his favorite blankets, a few children's books that he kept around for young patients, and a bottle of soda. If he were to accidentally sneak some to Dean, then no one needed to know. </p><p><br/> "Well, look at what the cat dragged in. Mr. ODT Man, here to save the day." Meg smiled at Cas and gave him a wink.</p><p><br/> "Hello, Meg. It's nice to see you again, as well." For the first time since visiting Dean, Castiel noticed that Meg was an alpha. Interesting. Female alphas almost never worked in administrative work.</p><p><br/> "Where've you been sugar? I've missed that handsome face of yours."</p><p><br/> "I hardly think a few hours is enough time to miss my face, Meg."</p><p><br/> "Well, I can smell the pining Alpha scent on you. Sure seems long enough for you to miss me."</p><p><br/> Castiel chuckled nervously and gave an awkward wave. "I'll be seeing you, Meg." <em>And that scent is not for you.</em></p><p><br/> "Remember to stop by the nurse's station!"</p><p><br/> When he arrived on the third floor, all eyes at the nurses' station turned to him. He froze. Charlie walked over to him. "Hey, Angel."</p><p><br/> "Charlie, what's wrong?"</p><p><br/> "Nothing's wrong with Dean's health, okay? So take a breath." Castiel tried and failed. "He threw something at another nurse when they went in to check on him. Then, he tried his best to take out his IV and get out of the ankle cuffs."</p><p><br/> "That... no... that aggression seems to be too extreme for Dean's behavior. Was there any trigger? Anything to explain such a change?"</p><p><br/> Charlie shrugged. "None that we could identify. The nurse said she moved the blanket and coat down to check his IV connection and--"</p><p><br/> "She moved the jacket?"</p><p><br/> "Yea, but not off of him," Cas started into the room with Charlie behind him. "Just down his arm..." Charlie slowed her speech as Castiel opened the door. </p><p><br/> Cas's heart broke in two when he saw Dean. The omega had given all of the fight that he had. Now he was huddled on the bed as small as he could get. Bee was clutched to his stomach and Cas' coat laid over him. As soon as Cas entered the room and Dean picked up his scent, he went still and began crying.</p><p><br/> Slowly, Castiel sat on the other side of the bed which was plenty big enough, considering how frail Dean was. "Hey, Dean."</p><p><br/> Dean shook his head and wiped his nose on the back of his hand.</p><p><br/> "I heard you got a little upset earlier."</p><p><br/> The omega continued shaking as he cried silently.</p><p><br/> Castiel held his palm out for Dean to take. Instead of holding his hand, Dean gave a quick yelp and huddled closer to the opposite side of the bed. After doing this job for so long, Castiel knew an omega scared of their alpha's retribution when he saw one. While he was not Dean' alpha, he certainly was the only alpha with whom he had an attachment.</p><p><br/> "Dean... sweet boy, I'm not angry with you."</p><p><br/> Dean nodded his head fiercely and began hiccupping because his sobs were so strong. Castiel looked back to Charlie and motioned with his head for her to go. She nodded and mouthed "sorry," as she left.</p><p><br/> "D, I promise you that I am not angry." Before Castiel could say anything else, Dean nodded his head again and put his hand to his throat. Castiel could see tears and snot running down the young man's face.</p><p><br/> "I would never do that to you. I am never going to punish you. Here, I brought a couple of books for us to read together. Can I read you a story, Dean?"</p><p><br/> Dean shook his head and hit his forearm with his fist. Castiel calmly wrapped his hand around Dean's wrist. "Hey, now. None of that, okay? You don't need to punish yourself. You did nothing wrong, honey." Dean's eyes flicked up for a moment at the pet name. Fuck, that habit was far from being under control, huh, Cas?</p><p><br/> Castiel knew that at this point, Dean was prepared for basically any amount of two-hand touch. He wasn't ready for a hug or something like that, but holding both hands or something small like that wouldn't send him into shock. "Dean, can I hold your other hand, please?"</p><p><br/> The omega dropped his free hand beside him, almost in defeat. Cas took it in his slowly and brought his hands together so Dean's were surrounded by his own. "Dean, I promise you that I am not angry with you. I want you to take a deep breath and think about whether or not you can smell anger on me. You know I'm an alpha, right?" Dean nodded. "Okay, so, then you know I wouldn't be able to hide that scent." Dean took a deep breath, but it was full of hiccups. "Try one more time, sweet boy." Dean tried again and this time, it was a continuous breath. He looked up at Cas and his shoulders dropped and he fell back onto the bed. He was exhausted from the fear and panic.</p><p><br/> "See, I told you, Dean. I will never punish you. You are my friend. The best patient I've ever had."</p><p><br/> Dean was still crying a little, but he gave a quick half-smile as he heard the compliment. "That's right. You're the best patient I've ever had. The best Dean I've ever met. The best superhero fan in the whole world. The best friend Bee will ever have."</p><p><br/> Dean was slowly calming down and his breathing was returning back to normal. Regardless, Castiel knew he needed to let the doctor know that Dean was a possible self-harm patient. It seemed that self-inflicted punishment was not unfamiliar to the omega. Castiel reminded himself that he couldn't go down that road with Dean in the room. Not where he could smell his emotions so clearly. He continued to praise Dean for simply existing. "Not to mention, the best young man this hospital has ever had the privilege of caring for."</p><p><br/> The omega took Castiel's wrists in his hands and brought them to his face. Castiel cradled his face carefully and Dean began crying again. Cas wiped away a tear and continued stroking his cheek. "You're the best. I promise."</p><p><br/> Before he really knew what was happening, Dean had pulled Cas by the arms so he was directly in front of his face. He touched his forehead to Castiel's. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He tried again, but there was nothing. Eventually, he snarled and Castiel tried to comfort him by running his hand through his hair.</p><p><br/> Cas' brain was torn between "wrong, patient, unprofessional," and "perfect, omega, mine." He had a few partners in his college years, but he had never once felt a connection to anyone like this. Even without a scent, he knew that Dean would be part of his life forever, in one way or another.</p><p><br/> Dean simply leaned into the touch and rubbed his cheek against Castiel's palm. Castiel didn't dare move his head or his hands. He didn't know how long they sat there. Enjoying one another's presence and the feel of the other beneath their hands. "Sweet boy, would you like to help me work and get your mind off of things? I know you're still a little worried."</p><p><br/> The omega nodded slowly and patted the bed beside him. "I can stay in the bed, but we need to have some pillows between us, okay? That would be too much touch for right now." Dean seemed to understand and pulled back. Castiel instantly missed the heat from his breath on his face. He was so fucking fucked it was ridiculous.</p><p><br/> Cas pulled a pillow between their torsos so the only part of their bodies that could touch were their heads if they laid down. Which, Dean seemed to want to do. So, there they were, a medical professional and an neglected omega, as close as they could get when Dr. Roche walked in.</p><p><br/> "What the hell is this, Novak?" Roche pulled his hand down his face and groaned.</p><p><br/> "I feel like we should have this conversation in private. Our patient doesn't need to hear that language. We can talk about this after Dean goes to sleep."</p><p><br/> "I don't have evidence that he even understands what we are saying right now. So, I ask again, what the hell is this?</p><p><br/> "It's touch therapy, doctor. You said you were okay with this after you saw that his infection stabilized." Castiel made no effort to move and Dean just moved closer to him. Cas could feel Dean's anger seeping into the room. The kid had no scent, but you always knew where you stood with him.</p><p><br/> "Touch therapy is supposed to be..." Roche waved his hand in the air like he would catch the words. He failed.</p><p><br/> "What, Dr. Roche? Impersonal? Unemotional? I'm sorry, sir, but that is not what this patient needs. He needs to make new connections and this is working. He has made remarkable and unprecedented growth in the few days that he has been here. It is my professional opinion that this is due to touch therapy."</p><p><br/> Roche shook his head. "It's unprecedented because no one has ever been in his condition, not because you're some miracle worker. You know, I hear that you're the best at what you do, but until I see more progress, I'm requesting that you are off of this case. You seem to be too personally involved."</p><p><br/> With this, Castiel stood up and walked towards the doctor. "Excuse me?"</p><p><br/> "Until I see more evidence that this patient is improving, I think that you are too personally involved. I am going to ask MacLeod to request a new ORS for this patient first thing in the morning."</p><p><br/> "And what evidence do you need? His ability to identify his own pain level? His recognition of his name and of his own initial? His nonverbal communication? His ability to feed himself? What more do you want from him?"</p><p><br/> Dr. Roche was clearly not prepared for that line of questioning. "I... I think he should be able to say something. That will show marked growth from any data point we have and then you can stay on his care team. Until then, I want you gone. It's about to be 5. Visiting hours will be over. I suggest you get your things together."</p><p><br/> Castiel calmed his anger. He knew that Gabe and MacLeod wouldn't allow this, but he needed to keep the peace and not cause a scene in front of Dean. "Very well."</p><p><br/> "They say you're the best, but I suppose even the great Castiel Novak has his limits." The doctor turned to leave.</p><p><br/> As he did, Dean made a choked off sound. Cas and Roche turned to look at him. He was sitting up straight and pointed at Roche. He tried clearing his throat several times. A strangled groan came from his mouth. Castiel sat down on the bed again, but Dean remained focused on the doctor. "Dean, you don't need to try to force yourself to talk. It could hurt you." </p><p><br/> Dean let out another choked gurgle. "F---"</p><p><br/> "Shh... it's okay. We'll figure this out tomorrow." Castiel took Dean's hand. Dean gripped it as tightly as he could.</p><p><br/> "F..." He snarled. "F..." Another groan of frustration. "Fuck you." It was quiet and strained, but it was unmistakable. Dean lifted his middle finger to the doctor and laughed a short laugh.</p><p><br/> Roche's eyes bulged out his head as he turned to leave. His lab coat was comical as it wrapped around him like in a cartoon. "See you tomorrow, Novak."</p><p><br/> When he was done, the two men left in 327 began laughing. The laughter brought tears to Castiel's eyes, but so did the happiness he felt when he heard Dean's voice. It was surreal and he wasn't sure he had fully processed what had just happened. Dean was silent again. He was still laughing, but he was looking at Castiel with a satisfied look on his face. </p><p><br/> Castiel laid back in his spot and dried his eyes. "Oh, Dean. That was hilarious. I am so proud of you. You really are the best patient I could have ever asked for. Please don't say anything else if it causes you pain. You did so well."</p><p><br/> Dean laid beside him and rubbed his nose along Cas' jawline. "M..." </p><p><br/> "Shh... you don't need to talk anymore, Dean. You need rest. That took a lot of mental energy. Best speech therapy story ever."</p><p><br/> Dean grabbed Cas' chin and turned his head so they were looking at one another. He poked Cas hard in the chest and smiled. "My best Cas."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No, I did not cry while writing this. What are you talking about? Not me. Wrong, bitch.</p><p>Tomorrow I go back to work and I want to keep positing every day, but I doubt that I will be able to tomorrow. Who knows, though? I may surprise myself. I hope that these chapters will get you through until I can post later in the week!</p><p>Thank you for the kudos and comments! I get so much dopamine when I get one of those notifications. Thanks, guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Once Dean started talking, he didn't want to stop.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The end of this chapter skips ahead about a week. This is more of a transitional chapter to get into the main plot line.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> News of Dean's "first words" spread like wildfire around the corridors of the hospital. When Castiel walked to get a drink from the vending machine during the night (which was less than five hours after Dean spoke, mind you,) he could feel eyes on him. He heard hushed tones and sounds of awe as he made his way to his destination. Apparently, this was big deal to everyone in the hospital.</p><p><br/>
 Of course, it was a big deal, but Castiel was concerned that people were going to start expecting too much of Dean. And of himself. Once Dr. Roche had left the room and the quiet laughs and hushed words had ceased, Dean quickly fell asleep. Saying those few words completely drained him. Casitel also felt pressure on his job performance because he really couldn't quite take credit for anything that had happened. It was a natural result of Dean receiving touch. He was expecting to hear that Dean needed to be up on his feet, or to form complete sentences, or to care for himself at any moment. Cas may not know some things, but he knew that those ideas were just fever dreams. What if Castiel was blamed and taken off of Dean's case? Cas couldn't let himself think of that.</p><p><br/>
 Admittedly, Dean was one of the most resilient patients he had ever worked with and certainly had a fighting spirit, but he was still human. Castiel considered himself extremely optimistic when thinking of Dean's rate of recovery. However, Dean needed to acclimate himself to using his voice again. He needed to practice using his fine motor skills. (If Castiel was honest with himself, they would probably be doing some gross-motor therapy as well.) Dean needed a lot of care. He needed his scent back. Most importantly, he still needed time to process what had happened to him over the past few years. </p><p><br/>
 As Castiel settled into "the perfect chair" that Charlie had wheeled in from room 364 earlier that evening, he couldn't help but notice Dean fidget in his sleep. His eyebrows would furrow and he would give short gasps. Every now and then he would groan. It was clear his sleep was not peaceful. Castiel was certain that until Dean could process, and grieve, what had happened to him that sleep would never provide true rest.</p><p><br/>
 After working through his paperwork for the day, Cas covered himself with one of the blankets from home. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. The past two days with Dean had been so busy and full of excitement. The alpha was quite thrilled about what would happen when he woke up. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he slipped into sleep.</p><p><br/>
 Around three in the morning, the siren of an incoming ambulance woke Cas out of his sleep. Groggily, he reclined the chair back further and turned on his side. After a few moments, he opened his eyes to find Dean staring back at him.</p><p><br/>
 Cas jumped. "Dean, how long have you been awake?"</p><p><br/>
 The omega shrugged. "Some," he whispered.</p><p><br/>
 Castiel left out a soft laugh. "Some. Okay." He paused. "You know that you don't have to talk if you don't want to, Dean. I know that it drains your energy."</p><p><br/>
 Dean shook his head. "Missed." He coughed. "Missed talk."</p><p><br/>
 "Well, that is certainly understandable."</p><p><br/>
 Dean reached his hand out for Cas to hold. Of course, Castiel took it without question. "Bad."</p><p><br/>
 "What's bad?"</p><p><br/>
 Dean tapped his temple with his free hand. Castiel sighed. "Did you have a nightmare?"</p><p><br/>
 Dean nodded his head and buried himself deeper into the covers. "Bad, bad, bad."</p><p><br/>
 "I'm so sorry, Dean. Is there anything I can do to help you go back to sleep? Would you like me to turn on the TV or to read you a book?"</p><p><br/>
 Instead of a verbal response, Dean turned on his side and patted his hand on the bed beside him. Cas found himself far too willing to hold the omega until he was back asleep. Castiel took the blanket with him and covered himself up before opening an arm for Dean. Dean moved into his space quickly. The only skin-to-skin contact was Dean's forehead smushed against Cas' throat, but it was so nice to know that Dean was getting what he needed. It was also nice to know that Cas was the one meeting those needs.</p><p><br/>
 Castiel tried to himself out of thinking of himself as Dean's provider, but it was difficult when the kid was taking quiet little breaths with his nose pressed into Cas' chest. When Cas looked down at Dean's face, covered by a mosaic of moon and street lights, he was shocked to see just how much the omega had healed. He knew he had seen improvements, of course, but there was just something about that lighting that had Dean looking more like himself. Or, at least what Castiel assumed he was like before he was taken by Alastair.</p><p><br/>
 He didn't know any of the details of Dean's imprisonment, apart from the abuse that Gabriel had described. He didn't know how long Dean had been tormented. He didn't know where Dean came from. He didn't even know the kid's last name. Cas found himself, for the thousandth time, doubting his ability to help Dean. He was healing so rapidly that Castiel found himself more confused than anything else. How could this omega heal so quickly and completely? How could he be so comfortable with Castiel after experiencing such extreme abuse? Nothing made sense in the early morning hour.</p><p><br/>
 Dean rubbed his hand over Cas' clothed chest in small circles. "Sleep."</p><p><br/>
 Cas hadn't even realized that his scent had changed from content to mildly distressed. "I'm sorry, D. I was just thinking."</p><p> "Don't," Dean yawned and breathed in Cas' scent again. "Sleep." </p><p><br/>
 Cas smiled softly and pulled Dean in close. Soon, the omega's breathing was deep and even. Castiel stared at the ceiling while he thought about everything that had happened over the past few days. He just couldn't figure out how Dean was improving so quickly. He was of course excited that it was happening,  but who was this man that could so easily defy Death itself?</p><p><br/>
-------------</p><p><br/>
 In the morning, or later in the morning, Castiel woke to hot breath on his neck. He silently pulled Dean even tighter to his side. "Good morning, Dean."</p><p><br/>
 The omega hummed. He wrapped his arms around Cas' middle and rubbed his nose up and down Castiel's scent gland. "Smell good," Dean whispered.</p><p><br/>
 Cas chuckled. "Well, thank you. I'm sure my morning breath would beg to differ."</p><p><br/>
 Dean stopped momentarily, took a deep inhale, and went back to his current task. "Still good." He stopped again and Castiel could hear his heartrate increase on the monitor. Then, he felt a cautious lick up the column of his throat.</p><p><br/>
 "D... Dean, that's not appropriate." Cas clenched his eyes tightly and tried to tamp down the smell of confusion and arousal that was sure to be arriving at any moment.</p><p><br/>
 "So?" Dean whispered even quieter as he sucked on Cas' neck softly.</p><p><br/>
 As much as he hated to do it, Cas pushed Dean back. He looked down at the young man and caught himself groaning. His hair was messy, eyes still tired, and his mouth slightly open. He was beautiful. "Dean, I could lose my job if someone ever saw us doing... that."</p><p><br/>
 "Job?" Dean asked before laying his head back on Cas' shoulder. He didn't attempt to lick or breathe in Cas's scent again.</p><p><br/>
 "Yea, my job is to help you get better. I could lose that job if we were... physical in any way with one another." </p><p><br/>
 Dean looked up at him with his brows furrowed. "Lose job?" Dean took Cas' hand in his. "But you..." </p><p><br/>
 Dean's words were cut short by a nurse that Castiel didn't know came into the room. "Good morning, boys. Breakfast order needs to be in in the next few minutes. Mr. Novak, could you get that done while I help our patient with his morning needs?"</p><p><br/>
 Cas stood. "Of course," he turned to look at Dean. "What would you like?"</p><p><br/>
 The alpha was truly amazed at how Dean could be so calm, soft, and vulnerable with him when they were alone. So open to feelings and so very, very gentle. As soon as another person entered the room, though, Dean's defenses were immediately up again. The man sitting on the bed was not the same man that tried to give Cas a hickey the size of Texas. This man was... guarded, ready to pounce at the slightest sign of danger, and threatening. He may be an omega in hospital, but he had the face of an alpha in battle. Dean never spoke, but his eyes briefly shifted to Bee before landing back on the nurse.</p><p><br/>
 "Yogurt with honey it is, then. I'll be on the phone with the cafeteria while she helps you out, okay?</p><p><br/>
 Dean gave a quick nod. He did not take his eyes off of the nurse until he was in the bathroom. The nurse looked questioningly at Castiel and he didn't know what to do except shrug. "If you want, I can help him back to his bed," Cas offered. The poor woman looked scared shitless.</p><p><br/>
 "Oh, well, if you want. The doctor will be in soon to look over his stitches and bruising. I hope you have a nice morning." The nurse didn't think too much before power walking through the door. Clearly, Dean had left her feeling unsettled.</p><p><br/>
 Dean's sharp eyes followed her until the door closed. He smiled and looked over to Castiel standing beside of him. Cas gave a tight smile back and held his hand as they shuffled over to the bed. "This is the first time I've seen you up and moving. You're tall. Taller than me, probably." </p><p><br/>
 Dean smiled and shrugged. </p><p><br/>
 "Can I ask you something, Dean?"</p><p><br/>
 The omega nodded.</p><p><br/>
 Castiel sighed. He needed to choose his words carefully. "I love how we can talk to one another and sleep through the night and play with Bee. I really do. We have a lot of fun." Dean smiled his toothy smile and nodded in agreement.  "But, Dean, I've noticed that your behavior changes a bit when another person is with us. I was wondering why that happens." Obviously, Castiel knew the need to protect was some sort of internalized response to the trauma he experienced, but he wanted to hear Dean's thoughts on the topic.</p><p><br/>
 Without hesitation, Dean responded. "Protect."</p><p><br/>
 "Well, I suppose it does make sense for you to protect yourself, but--"</p><p><br/>
 "No."</p><p><br/>
 "No?" Castiel tilted his head.</p><p><br/>
 Dean held onto his hand and looked down. "Protect you." Castiel could hardly hear the whisper, but it hit him like a freight train. This omega, who had experienced God only knows what, wanted to protect this alpha. What a truly extraordinary creature he was.</p><p><br/>
 "Dean, I certainly appreciate you protecting me." Dean looked up with a satisfied smile on his face and nodded once, as if to say, 'of course.' "Maybe though, we could be a little easier on these people since we're at the hospital?"</p><p><br/>
 Dean huffed and crossed his arms, effectively removing Cas' hand from his grasp. "So?"</p><p><br/>
 "Well, these are good people and--"</p><p><br/>
 "No. You good. They bad."</p><p><br/>
 Now Castiel was very concerned. Had one of the hospital staff mistreated Dean? "I am so happy to know you think I am good. I think you're good, too. Why are the hospital staff bad?"</p><p><br/>
 "Not them. Every..." Dean took a deep breath and shook his head. "Everybody." With that, the omega gathered up Bee in his arm and rolled over away from Castiel.</p><p><br/>
 Well, there it was, apparently Dean and Castiel shared a profound bond simply because he was the only "good person" on Earth. Castiel exhaled and rubbed his hand over his mouth. Dean may be healing physically, but he clearly had some internalized issues that went past the extent of his abuser. </p><p><br/>
 About five minutes later, Cas broke the silence. "I'm sorry if I upset you, D."</p><p><br/>
 Dean shrugged one shoulder.</p><p><br/>
 "While we wait for your breakfast, would you like to help me with something?" Castiel could see Dean's shoulders relax, but he didn't respond in any way. "I would really appreciate it, sweet boy."</p><p><br/>
 Dean sighed and rolled onto his back. "What?" He cut his eyes over to Castiel. The kid was clearly still upset at their previous conversation, but he wasn't about to shut down on Cas. Good, that was good.</p><p><br/>
 "Well, we never got to test out those other therapy aids. I was wondering if you would like to toss this back and forth." Cas held up a foam ball. It was about 6 inches in diameter and should be large enough for Dean to easily catch.</p><p><br/>
 Dean tried to hide his smile, after all he was still pissed off, but Castiel could see his excitement in his eyes. He nodded.</p><p><br/>
 "Awesome! So, I am going to throw the ball to you and you throw it back. If you want, one of us can ask a question and the other answer it. I would love to get to know you better."</p><p><br/>
 Dean quit hiding that gorgeous smile of his and nodded. "Yea."</p><p><br/>
 "Wonderful. Would you like to ask the questions or answer them first?"</p><p><br/>
 Dean thought for a moment. "Ask."</p><p><br/>
 "Okay." Cas handed him the ball. Dean squeezed it a few times and giggled. Then, he threw it quickly at Castiel's face. "You suck." Then, his giggle turned into outright laughter. It was the first time Cas had heard his real laugh and he never wanted it to end. </p><p><br/>
 "Apparently. I haven't used this therapy aid in a while. I guess I'm rusty."</p><p><br/>
 "No. Just suck." Dean laughed again and held out his hand for the ball.</p><p><br/>
 "You know, I shouldn't give this back to you." Castiel smiled and held out the ball.</p><p><br/>
 Dean gave a quiet "psshh," and picked it up. "Name?"</p><p><br/>
 "My name?" Dean nodded.</p><p><br/>
 "Castiel Novak." He threw the ball back.</p><p><br/>
 "All name?"</p><p><br/>
 "My full name is Castiel James Novak." When Cas said the word 'full,' Dean's mouth turned into an "o" in understanding. He must have forgotten that term.</p><p><br/>
 "Full name."</p><p><br/>
 "Yea, good job." Cas threw it back.</p><p><br/>
 "Best food?"</p><p><br/>
 "Hmm... cheeseburgers." Dean's smiled grew at Castiel's response and he nodded.</p><p><br/>
 "What..." Dean held his finger up for Castiel to wait while he thought. "What... on top?"</p><p><br/>
 "What toppings do I like on my burger?" </p><p><br/>
 "Yea."</p><p><br/>
 "I like pretty much anything on a burger. I even had one once at a carnival with a doughnut on top." </p><p><br/>
 Dean crinkled his nose and laughed. "Good?"</p><p><br/>
 "It was good, but I think I gained 5 pounds after eating it."</p><p> Dean threw his head back and laughed. <em>God, I never want that sound to stop. </em></p><p><br/>
 "Best song?" Dean was now sitting up instead of lounging on the pillows. He looked optimistic and excited as he tossed the ball back. Cas was surprised that this much conversation hadn't sucked out all of Dean's energy. And the fact that he was throwing and catching the ball so well on his first try? Truly astounding.</p><p><br/>
 "I like pretty much anything that was recorded before 1990. Especially classic rock."</p><p><br/>
 Dean caught the ball and hummed. "You good good." It was Castiel's turn to laugh.</p><p><br/>
 "Do you like class rock, too?"</p><p><br/>
 Dean nodded quickly. "Yea. Zepp."</p><p><br/>
 Cas stumbled his way through the first few lines of "Ramble On." Dean looked at him with a straight face and just said, "no." They both started laughing at that. </p><p><br/>
 Then the cafeteria staff arrived with Dean's breakfast. He immediately went rigid and placed himself between them and Castiel. Cas looked over at him and saw his upper lip raised on one side and he could hear an extremely quiet growl. Much like the nurse, the cafeteria staff put down the tray quickly and got out of room 327. As soon as the door shut, Dean relaxed and smiled over to Castiel. Cas was surprised the kid didn't have whiplash from those mood changes.</p><p><br/>
 "Ready for breakfast?" After their little spat earlier, Cas wasn't about to bring up Dean's behavior towards other people today.</p><p><br/>
 "No. Throw." Dean held the ball up and threw it to Cas. "Mate?"</p><p><br/>
 Cas was not ready for that question at all and he was sure Dean could tell from the sputtering. "Um, uh, no. I do not have a mate."</p><p><br/>
 Dean hummed. "Pups?"</p><p><br/>
 "No, um... no pups."</p><p><br/>
 Dean seemed pleased with those answers and threw the ball back to Cas. "Me?"</p><p><br/>
 "You what?"</p><p><br/>
 "Like me?" Dean was quieter and avoided eye contact.</p><p><br/>
 "Do I like you?"</p><p><br/>
 Dean nodded and looked down, almost like he was preparing himself for rejection. "Yes, I like you very much, Dean."</p><p><br/>
 Dean didn't look up, but his smile still lit up the room. "Cool."</p><p><br/>
 With that, they began breakfast.</p><p><br/>
----</p><p><br/>
 The next week passed almost exactly the same as Dean's first "talking day." Meals, short therapy sessions, Cas showering and changing at home, cuddling, and some scenting from Dean. It was very monotonous and Cas would tell that Dean was getting antsy. The only thing that had really changed was the fact that Dean and Castiel couldn't seem to stop the growing bond between the two of them. They let pet names slip and cuddling to be too intimate. Cas knew it would eventually blow up in his, but for fuck's sake, when he looked at Dean, he didn't care. </p><p><br/>
 On Wednesday afternoon, the two men were playing catch- scratch that, researching a therapy aid- again. This time it was a two-inch diameter ball. Dean was doing fairly well with it, but they were spending longer on it than any other ball so far. Dean' language had progressed quite a bit, as well. He was still struggling with multisyllabic words a bit and was certainly not ready for his speech therapy to end. He could, however, advocate for his needs more completely and his questions for Cas certainly became deeper.</p><p><br/>
 "Why this job?" Dean threw the ball.</p><p><br/>
 "Why omega rehab or your case specifically?" Cas threw it back. He didn't miss the way Dean's face changed when he said 'omega.'</p><p><br/>
 "I don't know. Both, I guess."</p><p><br/>
 "Well, I got my omega certification," there was that face again, "because there aren't a lot of people in this field. It's a lot more complex than people realize and there's a lot more to take into consideration than with the other designations. I wanted to help people in a field where there wasn't a lot of help. As for your case, I figured I needed a feisty man with an affinity for explicit language in my life." Cas smiled and threw the ball back.</p><p><br/>
 "Fuck that." Dean chuckled. "But really... why me?"</p><p><br/>
 "Well, in all honesty, I was just assigned your case." Dean's shoulders dropped a bit. "But, I am so glad I got your case. You're a fantastic person to spend time with, Dean."</p><p><br/>
 Dean snorted. "Yea, I'm a joy to be around."</p><p><br/>
 "Seriously, though. You know that I think you're wonderful, sweet boy."</p><p><br/>
 Dean shook his head. His demeanor changed. He sat the ball on his lap and leaned against the pillow. "'m not... Not wonderful."</p><p><br/>
 "Of course you are, after everything that happened in--"</p><p><br/>
 "No, babe..." Dean took a deep breath. "You have been so great to me. You have stuck your neck out for me more than once and we just met last week. I'm just some kid who fucked up. I messed it all up. Made the wrong choice. And you're my, ya know..." Dean waved his hand around, hoping for Cas to finish his sentence.</p><p><br/>
 "Rehab specialist?"</p><p><br/>
 Dean gave a humorless chuckle. "Sure."</p><p> Cas reached for Dean's hand, but the omega pulled back. "Sweetheart, what are you trying to tell me?"</p><p><br/>
 "You need to know what happened. It's only fair that you know."</p><p><br/>
 "That I know what?"</p><p><br/>
 "How I went to work for Alastair."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I took so long to update. In case you didn't know, teaching in a pandemic is literally the worst. Anyways, I will update a lot this weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean tells his story and tells a secret.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: discussion of physical and sexual abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel sat patiently as Dean gathered his thoughts. Quite frankly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear about Dean's abuse or not. He was so attached to the kid that he was dreading the torture that he had endured. The fact that he called it "working" for Alastair made his skin crawl. This spectacular omega thought that what was done to him was his fault and his choice. Cas calmed himself before his scent changed and gave his feelings away. Dean needed to process this. He needed to start his healing process. If he had to live through it, then it was the least Castiel could do was to listen to him.</p><p><br/>
 Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He absent-mindedly scratched the top of Bee's head. (Bee's permanent home was by Dean's right side.) As he exhaled, Cas could notice the tremor in his breath. "Okay, well, I guess I need to start from the beginning, huh?"</p><p><br/>
 Cas settled into his chair and smiled. "Whatever you're comfortable sharing, Dean."</p><p><br/>
 The omega nodded. "I, uh... I wasn't ever supposed to be a..." He shook his head and let out an angry huff of breath. "I wasn't supposed to be an omega. Went most of my life thinking I was a beta." He sighed and turned to look at Cas. "When'd you present?"</p><p><br/>
 Cas cleared his throat. "Um, I was thirteen. It was a few weeks before I turned fourteen."</p><p><br/>
 Dean nodded with a sad smile. "Yea. That's normal. I didn't present until I was almost twenty." Castiel's eyebrows shot up. That late of a presentation was almost unheard of, especially in omegas. "Went my whole life thinkin' I was beta. In the back of my mind, I figured that if I did present late, it would be as an alpha. I mean, hell, I'm taller than you. When I get back in the gym, I'll be able to kick your ass."</p><p><br/>
 Castiel smiled. "You probably could do that now."</p><p><br/>
 "Yea, maybe." Dean ran his hand down his face. "Anyways, I thought I was beta for a long time. Mom died when I was four. Dad died when I was six. So, I bounced around a lot, foster homes, group homes, you name it. When I turned sixteen, I ran away from my foster home. They treated me alright, I guess, but it wasn't home and it sure as hell wasn't where I wanted to be. They were fake. No real family."</p><p><br/>
 Cas nodded and tried not to let his alpha rage show. How could anyone not immediately seek Dean out to comfort him and protect him? He probably presented late because no one was taking care of him.</p><p><br/>
 "So, I lived on the street for maybe a month or so. It sucked, but at least I was on my own. Well, I picked up some bad habits along the way, if you can believe it." Dean began picking at his nails. "Lockpicking, mostly. I got good at it. Real good at it. It's how I got food and soap and whatever else I needed. Did that for the whole month. Then, I went to this one house. Pretty modest, but there was a big TV inside and I figured they had some food to share. It was stupid to go to house, but I was desperate and there was too much heat in the city. Halloween was coming up. Extra patrols."</p><p><br/>
 Stay calm, alpha. Stay calm.</p><p><br/>
 "I got in no problem. Got some food. When I turned to leave, this guy was just standing there watching me. He got this weird look on his face and just smiled at me. He asked me how I managed to get in. I figured at this point I was caught, might as well come clean. I told him I picked the back door open." Dean shook his head bitterly. "Should've left then. But, he told me he was impressed that I could break into a lock that advanced. Offered me a job."</p><p><br/>
 "A job?" Castiel was trying his best not to tear the rail off of Dean's bed. The son of a bitch probably gave Dean over to Alastair.</p><p><br/>
 "Yea, a job. With room and board. When you're a sixteen-year-old with no where to go and no roof over your head, you don't even ask what the job is. So, I said yes."</p><p><br/>
 "That's understandable."</p><p><br/>
 "Yea, I guess." Dean looked away from Cas and chewed on his thumbnail for a bit. It looked like he was trying to find the best way to continue. "That guy's name was Arthur. He told me that he could help me get into a business that would make me some good money. He said that his boss needed someone on call to help with locks during their... visits... to different businesses. At this point, I figured my life was already in the shitter, so why not add a juvie record? If I could make as much money as he said, I would be able to pay my way outta trouble, anyhow. Plus, I was still only sixteen. Not a whole lot they could do to me."</p><p><br/>
 Castiel passed a water bottle to Dean. "Here, take  a minute. You've been talking a lot. I don't want you to get too tired."</p><p><br/>
 "I'm alright. I'm not some delicate flower that's gonna break." He chuckled, but took the water anyways.</p><p><br/>
 "Maybe not, but I don't feel like risking it." Castiel smiled and sat quietly as Dean gulped down the entire bottle. Castiel felt pleased that the omega listened to him.</p><p><br/>
 "Happy now?"</p><p><br/>
 "Yes, thank you, Dean." Cas leaned back into the chair and continued listening.</p><p><br/>
 "So, about six months into this gig, I am loving it. Making good money, doing a pretty easy job, got a roof, and a bed. Nothing to complain about. Sure, I felt like crap robbing people, but it was what it was. Arthur told me that his boss was moving into town and that they wanted to meet with me about a promotion. Said I was so good with locks that they wanted me to work on some of their own security. I jumped at that, man. I could still get paid and stop robbing people. It was a win-win."</p><p><br/>
 Cas saw tears threaten to fall and he, again, tried to refrain from burning down the hospital.</p><p><br/>
 "So, I went and met his boss." The tears fell. "It was Alastair."</p><p><br/>
 When Dean said he "worked" for Alastair, he actually meant it. "Oh," was all that Cas could say.</p><p><br/>
 "Yea, oh." Dean quickly wiped his eye and moved Bee onto his lap. "At the beginning, he was creepy and a little... I don't know. Just off, ya know? Major prick and a fuckin' alpha-complex if I've ever seen one. I didn't care, though. So, I kept working. He also really liked me working for him because I was another beta. I didn't leave a scent behind. He always made comments like 'it's a shame you're not an omega,' and 'so sad to waste those looks on a beta.' I just ignored him. He was never handsy. Always paid me. And tipped me if I did a really good job on an assignment."</p><p><br/>
 Soon, Bee was gripped so tightly that Cas was concerned that the stitching would pop.</p><p><br/>
 "That went on for about another two years. Man, I loved that job. I met some interesting people, saw amazing places, ate good food. Never mistreated during all of that. Got to do some awesome training, too, and got pretty ripped. I could fight and finally stand up for myself, ya know? I felt safe and stable. And then I presented." Dean chewed his lip and kept Bee in his hands. "When I presented, Alastair told me that I had two choices. One, I could change my job to be his kept boy and service him at any and all times,"<br/>
 Castiel couldn't help the snarl that escaped his throat.</p><p><br/>
 "Easy, tiger." Dean gave a small smile.</p><p><br/>
 "My apologies, Dean. Please, continue." Cas willed himself to control his voice and his scent, but he knew that he was failing miserably at both tasks.</p><p><br/>
 "So, I could do that, or I could be shared among him and the other employees. I, uh... I think I was the first person to ever tell the bastard 'no.' He got this mean look in his eyes and got all alpha on me, even though he was a beta asshole that used fake pheromones to get laid. He asked me again which one I wanted to do and I told him I was out. I was done. I turned to walk away and he..." The tears began falling.</p><p><br/>
 "Dean, you don't have to tell me anything more if you don't want to, I promise."</p><p><br/>
 "I know, but I need to." For a few minutes, Dean laid on his side with Bee in one hand and Castiel's hand in the other. Eventually, he took in a shaky breath and continued. "He, uh, he grabbed my arm and told me that leaving wasn't one of the options that I had. That I had to choose." Dean's grip was so tight that Cas thought his fingers may break. But that was okay. They would heal. Dean needed his support.</p><p><br/>
 "It's okay, sweet boy. You're safe with me." Cas whispered.</p><p><br/>
 Dean nodded. "I've never doubted that." Dean cleared his throat. "I told him... I told him that I would rather live the rest of my life without any touch at all than to be touched by him again." Dean buried his face into the crook of Castiel's arm. "And he... he said 'anything for you.' Then, he took me downstairs." <br/>
 Cas rested his forehead against Dean' hair. "D, do you need to take a breath?"</p><p><br/>
 "No, I need to just get out in the air. Then it won't just be living inside of my fucking head." Neither man moved from their hunched over positions around the other. "There were a lot of other omegas down there. The smell... It was awful. I knew Alastair was a bad guy. We all were. But, I never... I never knew about them. Not until I was one of them. And that started the cycle. Whoever... visited the downstairs... would wear gloves and a condom. They never undressed. Well, not for me. For the other omegas they did. I had asked for it. I told him that I would rather--"</p><p><br/>
 "Sweet boy, oh, my sweet boy, no. You did not ask for that. You were trying to prove a point, not ask for such obscene treatment." Castiel's arm was becoming wet with Dean's tears and he felt as if his own may join the mix soon.</p><p><br/>
 "Either way, I was down there. I don't know how many there were. It was always dark. Sometimes it was just toys. Sometimes they left them in me for hours, maybe days, at a time. They didn't care how much I cried or begged or bled. I hated it. They always said I was a knotslut because I was an omega and because I came. But they forced it out of me!" Dean began truly sobbing. "I... I was a virgin until then. I hadn't even had an orgasm before they took me down there. I... I hadn't presented so I didn't have any sex drive. I wasn't interested in any of it and then they just... took that from me. They took it and they, they..." Dean was beginning to hyperventilate. </p><p><br/>
 "Do you want me to hold you, sweetheart?" Castiel thought he would spontaneously combust if Dean said no. Those sick bastards. They stole his omega's innocence and happiness. He needed to protect and comfort his omega. Or, the omega, he should say.</p><p><br/>
 Dean nodded quickly. "Yea. Yea, please?"</p><p> Castiel stood and moved to the other side of the bed. He laid down and pulled Dean into his chest. "Do you want to scent me?"</p><p><br/>
 Dean just let out a pained moan and rolled over. His nose found Cas' scent gland quickly. He breathed in deeply, although unevenly and shakily. After about five minutes or so, Dean was calm enough to speak again. "Any," another hiccup, "anyways, I was down there for two years I guess. Never thought I would ever get out. No one even knew I existed. No one out there looking for me. Gave up on life. Lost my scent. Couldn't talk. Then that guy broke down the door and shoved his gun in Alastair's face. I thought he was going to kill us all, but then I saw the badge. I think that was the first time I smiled in two years. I shut my eyes and then I woke up here." </p><p><br/>
 Castiel took a deep breath himself. "Thank you for sharing that with me. You are so incredibly strong, Dean. I am so proud of you for finding the strength to share that with another person, but also for how well you managed your speech. I'm so proud of you, baby. So, so proud of you."</p><p><br/>
 Dean didn't speak. Instead, he continued taking deep inhales of Castiel's scent. A few moments passed and Cas sure that Dean was asleep. However, a timid lick over Cas' scent gland told him otherwise.</p><p><br/>
 "D... We... we can't." Castiel knew he didn't have the strength to push Dean away this time. The first time this happened a few days ago had been the only other time that Dean tried to do this. For that, Cas was grateful. He knew his resolve to tell Dean no- to any request- was crumbling.</p><p><br/>
 Dean didn't stop except to speak. "Please?" </p><p><br/>
 "We really shouldn't, Dean..." Cas tried to hide the moan that wanted to slither up his throat as Dean continued to seek out Cas's scent with his tongue. His body failed him as he let out of a strained moan. Dean's tongue was so soft and his breath was tickling Cas in the best way possible.</p><p><br/>
 "Please, Alpha? Need you to make it all better."</p><p><br/>
 Well, motherfucking fuck, would you look at that? Castiel's moral compass just flew out the window along with his career. "Take what you need, sweet boy. I'm not going anywhere." He drew the omega in closer.</p><p><br/>
 Dean stilled for a moment, surprised. Then, he pulled himself closer around Cas. The timid licks were quickly replaced with sure and confident ones. And a few bites. He never broke the skin, but Dean was teetering on the edge of something very dangerous. Castiel couldn't bring himself to care. This man would be the death of him, and, oh, what a glorious death it would be. Then, Dean moved and Castiel could feel just how much the biting was helping the omega. He could feel the proof of their connection stabbing into his hip.</p><p><br/>
 "Dean... we... not here... I..." Before Castiel had the chance to make a coherent sentence, Charlie burst through the door.</p><p><br/>
 "I need a doctor imme-" she stopped her running when she saw the two on the bed. "What the fuck, guys?! Did you forget that homeboy here is hooked up to a damn heart monitor? For the love of all that is holy in this world, I swear, if you scare me like that again-- I will... I don't know." She was huffing and puffing around the room. "I will put laxatives into that damn yogurt you like so much!" She stormed out and they heard her make a muffled "false alarm" announcement.</p><p><br/>
 With the moment spoiled and the reminder of where the hell they were at, the two men looked at one another and burst out into laughter. "I.. I definitely forgot about that."</p><p>Dean laughed and snuggled into Cas's chest as the alpha rolled onto his back. </p><p><br/>
 Between fits of uncontrollable giggling, Castiel responded, "Me too."</p><p><br/>
 "Get your ass back in the chair before we do something to get you actually arrested." Dean smiled and pushed Cas lightly on his chest.</p><p><br/>
 "That's a good idea." Castiel's smile stayed on his face and he sat back in the chair. "I would hate for us to spend tomorrow dealing with the aftermath of Charlie's threats." The alpha sighed. "In all seriousness, Dean, I cannot believe you were able to tell me all of that. Not only because it was so emotional, but because you shouldn't even be able to say a word yet. Somehow you manage to tell me your life story. It's amazing. I can't figure you out. Not to mention that your wounds are healing so well. Truly phenomenal."</p><p><br/>
 "Nah, not really. Makes sense."</p><p><br/>
 Castiel raised his eyebrows. "Oh, do tell. How does that make any sense?"</p><p><br/>
 "You've been doing the touch therapy stuff." Dean looked at Cas like he was a dumbass.</p><p><br/>
 "Yes, but it shouldn't have progressed this quickly. You are truly breaking records with your recovery time. Might get yourself in a medical journal if you're not careful."</p><p> "I doubt it, considered our 'unique' situation." Dean smiled and winked.</p><p> Cas turned his head. "Now you have really lost me. What's our situation?"</p><p><br/>
 Dean looked like he had seen a ghost. "Nothing. I was just rambling. Just that we get along so well, ya know?"</p><p><br/>
 Castiel could smell that bullshit from a mile away. "Dean, please be honest with me. What did you mean?"</p><p><br/>
 The omega threw his head back in frustration. "I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have said anything."</p><p><br/>
 "Dean, you're worrying me. What are you talking about?"</p><p><br/>
 D covered his head with the pillow. All Castiel could hear was his mumbling.</p><p><br/>
 "What?"</p><p> Dean didn't move the pillow, but he spoke up. "I keep forgetting that you can't smell me yet."</p><p><br/>
 Cas's rolled his eyes. "Yes? And?"</p><p><br/>
 "So..." Dean flopped the pillow into his lap and groaned. "So you don't know it yet."</p><p><br/>
 "I don't know what?" Cas was getting frustrated at this point.</p><p><br/>
 "That..." Dean's voice became impossibly quiet. "That we're true mates."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wellll i wasn't planning on adding another chapter today, but I had to or I wasn't going to be able to go to sleep. Thank you all so much for all of your comments and kudos. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ethics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Castiel sat there with his mouth agape. True mates? As in mates that were bound by the very essence of their fucking souls? He could hear himself trying to talk, but it just came out as short noises that sounded a little bit like words and a little bit like a wounded animal. The idea of true mates was nearly obsolete. There were still cases of true mates, but there were less and less every year. Cas could recall maybe three headlines or so in the news over the past few months. He had never once thought that he may be one of the few in the entire world that found his Mate. </p>
<p><br/> "Take your time, Cas." Dean tried to look optimistic and attempted to smile at Cas, but the alpha could tell that he was feeling a bit apprehensive. After all, the kid had just told Castiel that they were destined to be together and had been from the beginning of time. That wasn't part of a light-hearted conversation. Of course he was apprehensive. Hell, Cas was downright scared.</p>
<p><br/> Cas leaned back in the recliner and closed his eyes. He tried taking some deep breaths, but it really didn't seem to help anything. He knew he felt a connection to Dean, but this seemed absurd. There was an enormous difference between finding a mate and finding your Mate. That capital 'M' had Castiel's head reeling. Of course, he felt more than he should for Dean, but how in the world could he have a True Mate? How could he, an alpha with no outstanding characteristics, have something that was only known by most to be an awful trope in overly sappy, romantic movies?</p>
<p><br/> The alpha couldn't say how long he sat there trying to make sense of what Dean told him. He knew the omega was expecting an answer, but he really couldn't give him one at this point. Regardless, he knew he had to say something or Dean may lose his mind. That was quite the confession and he needed to know Castiel wasn't going to abandon him. "When..." Cas cleared his throat. "When did you know?"</p>
<p><br/> Dean smiled shyly and found something interesting on the floor to stare at instead of Cas's face. "When you came that first day. I remember staring at you because I didn't understand you. You were nice and you weren't asking me to do anything. You didn't run any tests. You confused me. Then you left and when you opened the door, the air rushed in, and... it was like a damn ton of bricks fell on me. I knew that it was just... right? I guess that's the word. I had never smelled anything like you before."<br/> Castiel tried to keep his composure. He wasn't sure if he was sad that he couldn't smell Dean, angry that Dean had kept this from him, or absolutely elated that this perfect man was (apparently,) his. "What do I smell like to you?"</p>
<p><br/> Dean hummed and thought for a moment. "Kind of like sandalwood. Clean and fresh. But, it's not the actual smell. It was the smell in combination with the feeling I got when it hit me. I had never felt that before."</p>
<p><br/> "Felt what?"</p>
<p><br/> "Love, man. Like, actual love. It felt like it was in my fucking bones. It was safety and protection and laughter and all of the fucking things that you shouldn't be able to actually feel. But... I did. And I do every fucking time you walk into this room." The more Dean talked, the quieter he spoke.</p>
<p><br/> At this, Castiel opened his eyes and looked over at Dean. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"</p>
<p><br/> Dean looked up and hit Castiel with a sharp gaze. "Are you kidding me? Why would you want to be tied down to me? You can't smell me. You don't have any obligation to me other than what's in the contract you signed to be my ORS. After everything I just told you about my life- do you really think I wanted to let you know about this damn bond? It would've hurt less when the contract is up. You don't need a fucked up omega leeching off of you for the rest of your life."</p>
<p><br/> Castiel nodded slowly. "I understand that you think that."</p>
<p><br/> Dean shrugged and laid back on the bed. "Well, you can go request to end your contract or whatever. Just... just don't hate me, okay? I'm sorry that I weighed you down with this bullshit. Thanks for helping me get my speech back. I appreciate it."</p>
<p><br/> Castiel sat on the bed. The thought of leaving Dean and never seeing him again made Cas shiver. He would rather spend every moment of the rest of his life trying to figure out what was going on between the two of them than to walk out of the room. He knew Dean was it for him. Why was he even surprised when Dean confirmed it? He had never once treated a patient- or anyone for that matter- the way he treated Dean. He never let a partner tease his mating gland with their teeth. He never let a patient hold his hand for hours on end- even if they did need touch therapy. He certainly hadn't dreamt of a patient's gorgeous eyes before.</p>
<p><br/> Dean didn't look over at Castiel. The alpha held the young man's chin in his hand and turned his head so they were looking at one another. "Look at me, Dean."</p>
<p><br/> Dean's eyes were filled with unshed tears and unspoken words. "Just leave, man. Forget about this fucking... whatever I just did."</p>
<p><br/> "I think I get a say in what I do with my life, don't you?"</p>
<p><br/> "Well, yea, but.."</p>
<p><br/> "Dean," Cas pulled them closer together. "The only thing that contract says is that I need to provide you with muscle and speech therapy for 20-25 hours a week. Do you really think that I stay here at night and hold you because it's in a contract? Do you think that I let you scent me and lick me and fucking do anything you fucking want to me because it's in a damn contract?"</p>
<p><br/> Dean just blinked slowly.</p>
<p><br/> "No, sweet boy. I do all of that because even without a scent, you are the most infuriatingly resilient, generous, and kindhearted man that I have ever met. Not to mention the fact that you are the most gorgeous person on the planet. No, Dean. I do all of those things because you have me wrapped around your finger, baby, and I would do anything to be able to just sit in the same room as you. You have absolutely ruined me, Dean."</p>
<p><br/> Dean whimpered and closed his eyes. His body relaxed and he sagged into Castiel's hold. "Alpha..."</p>
<p><br/> Castiel felt his chest rumble with pride. "Yea... I'm your alpha, sweet boy. You're mine. Always."</p>
<p><br/> "Say it... please? I've never wanted to hear it before, but please..."</p>
<p><br/> "Say, what, Dean?" Cas pulled Dean even closer and whispered as he looked down into those unending pools of green. Flecks of gold were starting to form on Dean's irises.</p>
<p>"That you're my omega?"</p>
<p><br/> Dean's eyes slipped shut and his lips were parted. "Y... yea, Alpha... I'm yours."</p>
<p><br/> "Hmm..." He knew he wouldn't smell anything, but Cas ran his nose over Dean's scent gland. "Mine... my 'mega. My Dean." He placed a soft kiss over Dean's mating gland. "I do need to drop your case, though."</p>
<p><br/> Dean startled. "What? Why? You said you weren't leaving me. Why would you--"</p>
<p><br/> Cas kept kissing his mating gland and put his finger to Dean's lips. "It's extremely unethical to get paid to treat your Mate. We'll get you a new ORS and get you a nice, permanent mark... right here." Cas let his teeth graze over Dean's neck.</p>
<p><br/> "Fuck... yea... Yea, that's a good plan." Dean moaned softly and poked his tongue out to lick Castiel's finger.</p>
<p><br/> Cas chuckled. "Not now, sweet boy. Do you want Charlie back in here or do you want to spend some uninterrupted time with your alpha?"</p>
<p><br/> It was Dean's turn to growl as he pulled Cas back onto the bed with him. "Shut up or I'm going lock the door and do something stupid like marking you up with my mating bite today."</p>
<p><br/> "Oh, Dean, I look forward to wearing your bite on my neck."</p>
<p><br/> "You fucking perfect alpha. I just... I need to ask you something, okay? A... a serious one."</p>
<p><br/> Castiel immediately sobered. He blinked, hopefully clearing his eyes of the alpha-red that was sure to show through. He cleared his throat. "I apologize, Dean, that was... way too forward of me. I am very sorry."</p>
<p><br/> Dean laughed. "Don't apologize for threatening me with a good time. No, alpha, I need to know... what happens when they release me? I heard Roche talking last night about letting me out in a day or two. I'll have to go to a shelter for a while before I can get on my feet and until then, how will I see you? I've... I've been kind of worried about that. I've gotten used to you, Cas."</p>
<p><br/> The alpha shook his head and furrowed his brow. "You won't go to a shelter, baby. You can come home with me. I have enough space for us both and I have gotten used to you, as well. I need my Dean." Cas smiled and kissed the top of Dean's head. Then he nosed along Dean's hair and enjoyed the feeling of the short strands tickling his nose and lips. "Always need you."</p>
<p><br/> "No, Cas, I really appreciate it, and I want to go with you. I want to so damn bad that I feel like I'll die without it, but it'll put you in too much danger. If one of Alastair's men came looking for me and you got hurt--"</p>
<p><br/> "Hey, no, none of that. They've been arrested. None of them know you're even alive. No one is going to come for us. Trust me. Those assholes are going away for a long time."<br/> Dean exhaled and turned his nose into Cas' neck. Clearly, it was his favorite spot to be. "Can I lick for just a minute? Please?"</p>
<p><br/> Cas breathed out loudly. "Yea, but no... 'poking' me, okay?" Both men chuckled. "Just use it to relax, okay? Don't get more worked up, sweet boy."</p>
<p><br/> Cas could feel Dean nod against his shoulder as his lips found Cas's scent gland. He kissed it softly before licking over it. He was almost reverent in the way he drug his tongue over the small area over and over. "I can taste it. Taste you. It feels right." Cas just hummed in affirmation as Dean continued to lick over his neck. Eventually, the licks turned into soft suckles as the omega drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p><br/> Once Dean had been asleep for a little while, Castiel carefully climbed out of the bed. He went into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. "Get a grip, man," he said to himself as he patted his face dry. He felt heat in his cheeks as he looked at the dark purple mark Dean had left on his neck. He was usually very reserved with his partners, but his Mate made him want to throw caution to the wind and dive deeper into their bond. He ran his fingers over the mark and shivered. </p>
<p><br/> His phone vibrating shook him out of his trance. Cas saw it was Gabe and answered quickly. "Hey, Gabe," he whispered.</p>
<p><br/> "Cassie! How are ya? Everything okay, man?"</p>
<p><br/> "Yea, yea. Dean's asleep, so, I want to stay quiet." Castiel looked over at the omega sleeping and all he wanted was to be able to sleep right next to him. He loved his warmth and the way he rubbed his chest. The way he bit his neck.</p>
<p><br/> "Cassie! Were you listening?"</p>
<p><br/> "Sorry, sorry. I was... distracted." Cas let out a frustrated sigh. Here comes the interrogation.</p>
<p><br/> "Oh, do tell. Has that kid whipped you even more?" Gabe laughed at his own joke.</p>
<p><br/> "Actually... I need to discuss something with you, Gabriel." Cas knew that using his full name would make his cousin focus.</p>
<p><br/> "Gabriel? What the hell? What is going on?"</p>
<p><br/> "I found something out about Dean today and I think I need to drop his case."</p>
<p><br/> There was silence on the other end. "Excuse me?"</p>
<p><br/> "He, um... he shared some information with me and I think it would be unethical to continue serving him in the capacity that I am now." Cas rarely bit his nails, but he was certainly worrying his thumbnail at that moment.</p>
<p><br/> "Unethical? What are you getting at Cas?"</p>
<p><br/> "As you know, I cannot smell Dean. But, he can smell me."</p>
<p><br/> "Yea, you knew that from the beginning. Why do you want to drop the case with all the progress the kid is making?"</p>
<p><br/> "That's the thing... there's a reason that he is healing so quickly with me as his ORS."</p>
<p><br/> "Dude, just spit it out."</p>
<p><br/> "Dean says... well... I know... we are True Mates." Castiel waited and held is breath for an answer.</p>
<p><br/> After what seemed like an eternity, Gabe sighed. "I'm not saying this to judge you and persuade you otherwise, but how do you know if you can't smell him?"</p>
<p><br/> Casitel hummed in thought. "I suppose it's the same way you knew that you wanted to work in the Omega Defense Team. Remember what you told me when I asked you how you knew this was the career you wanted?"</p>
<p><br/> "Yea... I knew it was what I needed because I could feel it in my soul."</p>
<p><br/> "It's the same, Gabe. I know I can't smell him, but when I'm with him, I'm happy. Our therapy sessions don't even feel like therapy. It's just us getting to know one another and working together to make him stronger. I feel like I'm part of a team and I can't lose my teammate. So... I think I need to lose him as a patient."</p>
<p><br/> "Hey, man, if this is really how you feel, then I'm not going to a damn thing to stand in your way. I'll give his case over to Garth, but I'm looking at your latest report and it looks like he may need what- one more of speech therapy? Maybe two of muscular?"</p>
<p><br/> "Probably. We'll do all of the exercises and everything at home, of course, so he certainly won't backslide like a lot of patients do when they're released."</p>
<p><br/> "Well, I guess I've got one question."</p>
<p><br/> "Anything."</p>
<p><br/> "Do you think he's hot?"</p>
<p><br/> "Gabriel! That's so inappropriate for you to ask. You're the overseeing agent for this case!"</p>
<p><br/> "That's not a no." Gabe was smiling. Cas could hear it.</p>
<p><br/> "If you must know, he is the most perfectly sculpted creature on Earth. But, that is not relevant to your case."</p>
<p><br/> "No, that's just me being nosey. Also, the reason I was calling to let you know that they've got a date on the books for Alastair's trial. Mid-January. I'll send you the details later, but I figured you wanted to know about that ASAP."</p>
<p><br/> "Thank you Gabe. I really appreciate it. Hey, I think Dean is waking up from his nap. I'll talk to you later. See you soon."</p>
<p><br/> "Bye, Lovebird."</p>
<p><br/> Castiel rolled his eyes as Gabe laughed and hung up the phone. He put it in his pocket and looked through his messenger bag for a book to read to Dean. He seemed to like some reading in the afternoon.</p>
<p><br/> "So," Dean said as he stretched, "the most perfectly sculpted creature on Earth, huh?"</p>
<p><br/> Cas blushed but his smile betrayed his true feelings. "Something like that. Up already?"</p>
<p><br/> "Well, someone braggin' about me woke me up. C'mere, Alpha." Dean moved over and let Cas sit on the bed. Dean laid his head back on Castiel's shoulder as the alpha wrapped his arms around Dean. "You're not in trouble, are you?</p>
<p><br/> Cas shook his head as kissed the top of Dean's hair. He didn't move away as he spoke. "No. My cousin, Gabriel, is our team leader and was fine with it. I think he's happy for me. For us." The two sat for a moment, just enjoying one another. "I need to get you some clothes and things of your own, don't I? If you're going to be my new roommate." </p>
<p><br/> Dean's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "I guess. Or I could just wear these pajamas all day and stay in bed with you. I really like this whole lazy-day thing we've had going."</p>
<p><br/> "We can be lazy. I still think you may want your own toothbrush, though."</p>
<p><br/> "Fair point." Dean took Cas' hand in his. "I can't wait for you to be able to smell me. I mean, I get that you like me and everything, but man, it is a totally different kind of experience. It's like... I don't know how to put it into words. I just know that for once in my life that I have what I need."</p>
<p><br/> "You romantic, you." Cas chuckled. "I cannot wait to smell you. It's a good thing that I can't right now, thought."</p>
<p><br/> "Why's that?"</p>
<p><br/> "Because I would have an extremely difficult time keeping my hands off of you."</p>
<p><br/> Dean laughed. "Yea, 'cause you're doing such a good job now." He wiggled against Cas to prove his point.</p>
<p><br/> Cas grinned. "But at least we won't get arrested for public indecency."</p>
<p><br/> "Oh, you're going to be 'indecent' with me? Mr. ODT Professional? Mr. Ethical? Mr. By-the-Book? You're going to be indecent?" Dean laughed.</p>
<p><br/> Cas chuckled with his voice low. He bent down to kiss Dean's ear. "When you tell me that you are ready for us to be together... to mate... sweet boy, you have no idea just how indecent I can get."</p>
<p><br/> Dean swallowed hard and let out a whimper. "Promise, Alpha?"</p>
<p><br/> "Promise, my sweet omega."</p>
<p><br/> Instead of growling like he did when the first met, Dean shivered pleasantly at the sound of his designation. "My best alpha." Dean turned his head and began giving Cas a matching mark on the other side of his neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ugghhhhhh the friggin' sappiness of this chapter is killing me!!!! I love these two so much. Thank you as always for the comments and kudos! You guys have no idea how much this means to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas takes Dean home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things get a lil' steamy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning that Dean was released from the hospital was hectic- to say the least. Cas got held up in traffic on his way back from buying Dean some clothes, the computer wasn't agreeing with anyone to approve his release, and Dr. Roche was trying his best to convince Chief Resident MacLeod and the rest of Dean's care team that he needed to stay longer. Eventually, after the arguments ended and the chaos settled, Cas found himself helping Dean buckle his seatbelt to go home. </p>
<p><br/> "So, heading to my alpha's house, huh? Never thought I would say that." Dean smiled as he looked out of the window. "It's been forever since I've been in a car."</p>
<p><br/> "Do you need me to slow down at all?" Cas reached his hand out across the center console. </p>
<p><br/> Dean moved Bee to the other side of his lap and happily took Castiel's hand in his. "No, I've missed it. Tired of being stuck in one spot for too long. I'm looking forward to moving around whenever I want at home."</p>
<p><br/> Cas had never really thought about how Dean had been confined to small spaces for so long. He looked forward to going on his usual afternoon strolls around the block with the omega when his strength built up. He was especially looking forward to being in public and letting everyone think that they were True Mates brought together through nothing but happiness and love. Castiel was certainly not embarrassed by the way they met, but he never wanted Dean to have to retell his story to anyone that he did not feel comfortable with. "What do you want to do when we get home? Your wish is my command."</p>
<p><br/> "Hmmm..." Dean began tapping his foot. "There's so much I want to do. Umm..." he thought a while longer. "Oh! I want to eat a home cooked meal. Are you a decent cook, oh strong alpha of mine?"</p>
<p><br/> "I can make some pretty good dinners, although burnt toast is my specialty." Castiel's dry humor made Dean cackle. </p>
<p><br/> "Burnt toast it is. Oh! And then can we listen to music or watch TV or something where we can cuddle in an actual bed?"</p>
<p><br/> Cas smiled. "Anything you want, sweet boy."</p>
<p><br/> "Awesome. You're awesome." </p>
<p><br/> The two sat in silence for a few miles before Dean spoke up, "Oh, actually, before anything, I need a good shower. Get the hospital 'ick' off of me."</p>
<p><br/> Castiel coughed. "Of course. Do... do you need help showering or can you manage it on your own?"</p>
<p> "Oh, I can shower just fine on my own."</p>
<p><br/> "That's good." Castiel tried to not let his disappointment show through. Dean was a victim of sadistic, long term abuse. He needed time before he would be comfortable seeing Cas without his usual layers on.</p>
<p><br/> "However, if you knew of a big, strong alpha that would like to celebrate my homecoming somehow while I was in the shower... well, I can't say that I oppose." Dean smirked as he turned to face Cas.</p>
<p><br/> "Well, that..." Castiel cleared his throat. "I think that can be arranged." Maybe he didn't need as much time as Cas thought. True Mates and all that.</p>
<p><br/> "Great." Dean scooted over in his seat so he was as close to Castiel as he could manage. He laid his head on the alpha's shoulder. "You know, for someone so dominant in the hospital the other day, you sure do seem a bit shy, baby."</p>
<p><br/> Castiel gripped Dean's hand a little tighter. "If I let myself slip up, then I'll have to pull over on the side of the road. I prefer for our alone time to be private. When we are at home, my omega, you're all mine."</p>
<p><br/> Dean shivered and licked the fading hickey on Castiel's neck. "Mmm... promise me, Alpha?"</p>
<p><br/> "I promise." Thankfully, any further distractions and contributions to a potential wreck were cut short as Castiel pulled in front of their home. He parked the car in the driveway. He didn't want Dean to have to maneuver his way through Christmas boxes in the garage. "Stay there, okay?" Cas gave Dean a quick peck on the cheek before exiting the car.</p>
<p><br/> The alpha quickly jogged up the couple of steps to the front door and unlocked it. Then, he walked back the passenger side of the car. "Okay, omega-mine. Are you ready to go home?"</p>
<p><br/> "Yea, Cas. so damn ready." Dean stood up, but Cas had manhandled him quickly and held him bridal-style.</p>
<p><br/> "Whatever you say, D." Cas shut Dean's door with his hip. Dean couldn't help but giggle and hide his face in the crook of Cas's neck. The two entered Cas's home (their home,) and Cas sat Dean down carefully by his side. </p>
<p><br/> Dean looked around and smiled. He cautiously walked around the room with Bee tucked under his right arm. He looked at pictures on the wall, Castiel's limited DVD collection, and the extensive collection of vinyl records on a small shelf. He seemed impressed with those most of all. When Dean turned around, Cas expected a snarky remark, but what he got was a tearful omega. "Dean? What's wrong?"</p>
<p><br/> Dean didn't say anything as he walked back over to Castiel and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "I can't believe that I get to have you. To have this."<br/> Cas relaxed and pulled him in closer. "Always, sweet boy. Always." Cas kissed Dean's neck and pulled back to look at his face. "Do you want to take a shower now?"<br/> Dean smiled a knowing smile and nodded. </p>
<p><br/> "Okay. Follow me. I'll get the water started. While you shower, I'll move the car, get in our bags, and then I'll join you." Castiel squeezed Dean's hands twice. "If you want that."<br/> Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "I definitely want you to join me. I just... I don't know what all I want to happen. Can we just play it by ear? Not put like... an expectation or something on it?"</p>
<p><br/> "As long as you actually get clean in the shower, I don't care what else happens." Castiel smiled and tugged Dean along to the bathroom. "I'll bring some clothes in here for you." Cas adjusted the water temperature. "Change the temperature to whatever is comfortable for you. Use whatever soap and body wash you want." Castiel looked awkwardly around the room. "Well... I guess I'll see you in a minute."</p>
<p><br/> Dean nodded nervously.</p>
<p><br/> Castiel gave a firm nod and left his omega in the bathroom. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. He had his Mate in his house and he was about to get naked and they were about to do something and he was freaking out a little bit. All of their confidence was gone now that this was actually happening. It had been almost two years since he had been with anyone. He had forgotten about how panic-inducing sleeping- showering- with someone could be. Especially someone that you care for so deeply.  </p>
<p><br/> As Cas moved the car into the garage and sat their bags on the couch, he felt knots literally tightening in his stomach. This perfect omega, who had been sexually abused, wanted Castiel to be with him... sexually. Ugh. How in the world was he supposed to know how to provide Dean with what he needed to feel comfortable? Having sexual encounters with your True Mate who was also still kind of your patient was not something most training courses covered.</p>
<p><br/> Somehow, during his internal panic, Castiel had walked himself back to the bathroom. Shit. Well, no going back now. If it was weird, then it was weird. They were destined to be together. He couldn't mess it up too badly. Right? Right.</p>
<p><br/> When Castiel opened the door, he was certain that he stopped breathing. He, Castiel Novak, was the first man on Earth that did not require oxygen to survive. He just needed the sight before him. Dean was standing in the shower, massaging his scalp with Cas's shampoo. He could tell from the scent. His once so obvious bruises, welts, and cuts were hardly noticeable against his somehow-always tan skin. His head was tipped back, eyes closed, and lips parted. Dean finished rinsing his hair and let a quiet moan escape from his throat.</p>
<p><br/> That tiny sound triggered Castiel to quickly undress and and make his way over to the walk-in shower. "Hey, 'mega." He stepped in and shivered, despite the warm water.</p>
<p><br/> "Alpha..." Dean kept his eyes locked onto Castiel's as he took one step forward. He carded his fingers through the alpha's hair and pulled it so their foreheads were touching. "My Mate."</p>
<p><br/> Castiel nodded and his chest swelled with pride. "Sweet boy, may I please kiss you?"</p>
<p><br/> "Please..." Dean whispered. Castiel could feel the other man's breath on his own lips.</p>
<p><br/> Cas waited for just a moment. enjoying his omega's touch, before bridging that small gap and pulling Dean closer to him. Dean immediately went lax in his arms as they began slowly discovering the taste of one another. The feel of their tongues. The soft, yet chapped, touch of their lips. There was no rush. Everything they had done so far- the way they met, the therapy, the time at the hospital- all felt rushed. This was different. This was slow. Unhurried. They had all the time in the world.</p>
<p><br/> Castiel could feel Dean's manhood slowly growing against his own. Their breaths were becoming interspersed with quiet groans and gasps. Cas ran his tongue over Dean's lips again before kissing down his jaw. He nibbled gently on Dean's mating gland. The tremors he felt coming from the omega showed him that he was doing something right. The hardening between their legs confirmed that Dean was enjoying himself. Castiel's alpha roared with pride. He could satisfy his Mate.</p>
<p><br/> "D..." Dean simply grunted in response as he ran his hands down Castiel's chest. "D... can you turn around for me?"</p>
<p><br/> Dean went still. He whimpered quietly.</p>
<p><br/> "Shh... sweet boy. We won't do that tonight. I think I know of something that you may like, though. Will you trust me?"</p>
<p><br/> Dean nodded and slowly turned around to face the wall. He shivered as his cock touched the tile. "What... what're you gonna do to me, alpha?" He was clearly drunk on lust. Castiel loved it.</p>
<p><br/> "I'm going to give you your first real orgasm." With that, Cas got on his knees and ignored how uncomfortable the shower was. He slowly spread Dean's cheeks apart until he could see his omega's rim. He growled before slowly licking over the tight muscle. </p>
<p><br/> "Oh, fuck! C-Cas!" Dean bucked against the shower wall and reached his hand back to pull Castiel in deeper. Cas moaned at the feeling of Dean demanding that he come closer.</p>
<p><br/> Castiel began eating like he hadn't eaten in weeks. He swallowed every bit of slick that Dean gave him. It still didn't have a scent, but it still tasted like heaven to Cas. It was sweet and tasted like something that was still uniquely Dean. He let his tongue and teeth tease all around Dean's rim. After a few minutes, Cas pulled back. "Don't hold back on me, 'mega." He went back to his job and pushed his tongue inside of Dean quickly, over and over.</p>
<p><br/> Dean listened and began grinding back onto Castiel's face. "A... Alpha... Cas... I'm... I'm so close, please..." His once deep groans were now high-pitched gasps and pleas.<br/> Castiel never let up his assault on Dean's hole, but brought one hand around to grab his omega's cock. It took one, two, three strokes, and Dean was coming all over the wall and shooting slick down Cas' throat. As he came down from his high, Cas licked over Dean's rim slowly and rubbed up and down his back.</p>
<p><br/> "Cas... can you... fuck, I don't know. Just do what you think I need." Dean had all but collapsed on the wall during Castiel's onslaught. The alpha smiled and kept slowly licking and sucking all of the slick that he could out of Dean's hole. His Mate was such a trusting omega.</p>
<p><br/> "Turn around." Cas whispered, not leaving his spot.</p>
<p><br/> Dean turned on shaking legs and Cas could see how hard he was breathing. Cas looked up at him and smiled before cleaning all of Dean's mess with his tongue. Once Dean was completely clean again, Cas took his now soft cock into his mouth. He sucked a few times before withdrawing it and standing up. "You... you are so perfect, Dean."</p>
<p><br/> The omega smiled as he blushed wildly. "No one has ever done that to me."</p>
<p><br/> "Rimmed you?"</p>
<p><br/> "Yea..." Dean put his head on Ca's shoulder. "Or taken care of me afterwards. How... how can I take care of you?"</p>
<p><br/> "Oh, sweet boy. I'm not done taking care of you yet. Let's dry off and go have the dinner, hm? We can worry about me another time. Tonight is all about you."</p>
<p><br/> Dean smiled an almost drunk smile. "Yes to drying off, no to the dinner. Could we... maybe do take out before we watch a movie or something? I really just want to lay down with you."</p>
<p><br/> "Of course, baby."</p>
<p><br/> After reverently drying one another off, Dean and Cas both put on some pajamas. Castiel was in his lounge pants and a t-shirt, while Dean opted for one of Cas's hoodies and his underwear. "What? I happen to smelling like you." Dean retorted when Cas asked why he didn't put on any of the clothes he had asked Cas to buy.</p>
<p><br/> Castiel laid down on their bed and turned down the comforter for Dean to join. Their bed. What a beautiful concept. </p>
<p><br/> Dean happily jumped into bed with Bee under his arm. He snuggled up under Cas's outstretched arm and sighed. "Castiel Novak, you sure know how to treat a lady."</p>
<p><br/> Castiel smiled and then laughed a tired laugh. "Goodness, we're true mates and I don't even know your last name."</p>
<p><br/> "Shit... never came up did it?" Dean pulled Bee close. "Dean Winchester. I'm 23. I like sunsets, long walks on the beach, and possessive alphas name Castiel."</p>
<p><br/> Castiel chuckled and ruffled the top of Dean's hair. "Well, Dean Winchester, it is certainly a pleasure to make your acquaintance."</p>
<p><br/> "Dumb ass." The two men laughed and instinctively pulled one another closer. The laid there in the quiet and just enjoyed listening to one another breathing. "When you gonna mate me, baby?"</p>
<p><br/> Cas ran his fingers lightly up and down Dean's back. "Whenever you're ready."</p>
<p><br/> Dean nodded. "What if I'm not ready for us to go all the way for a long time?"</p>
<p><br/> "Then I get to do what I just did in there over and over. I don't mind that at all." Castiel grinned as he felt Dean shiver against him.</p>
<p><br/> "Yea... that was... interesting..." Cas would feel the heat from Dean's cheek on his chest.</p>
<p><br/> "It was. I loved getting to taste your slick, honey. Not to mention how good your cock felt in my mouth." Castiel hummed. He felt Dean squirm a bit in his hold. If he continued down this road, then he was going to end up rimming Dean again until they both died of starvation. "Hey, are you ready for food yet?"</p>
<p><br/> Dean nodded. "Yea, sure, babe. Maybe some pizza?"</p>
<p><br/> "You've got it. I've got to go get my phone, but I'll be right back, okay?"</p>
<p><br/> Dean pouted and picked up Bee. "But we'll miss you. So, so much."</p>
<p><br/> "But I'll be right back." Castiel poked Dean on the nose and smiled. As he l left the bedroom with Dean pouting behind him, the pure bliss of being with his True Mate hit him. He wasn't ever going to be alone again and he got to spend his life with this magnificent omega. He was a lucky man.</p>
<p><br/> Cas grabbed his phone out of jacket pocket. He had four missed calls from Gabriel. "Dean, I have a few missed calls from work. I forgot to let them know we got home safely. I'll be right back."</p>
<p><br/> "Okay. Me and Bee will be here mourning your absence." Dean called back from the other room.</p>
<p><br/> Castiel dialed Gabe and his call was answered on the first ring. "Where the hell have you been?"</p>
<p><br/> "Sorry, I just brought Dean home and we were getting him acclimated to the hou--"</p>
<p><br/> "Okay, whatever, you're at your house?"</p>
<p><br/> Castiel huffed. "Yes, why?"</p>
<p><br/> "Alastair gave us a name. One of his hush-hush guys that took care of things for him on the down low."</p>
<p><br/> "That's good, who is it?" Castiel got down a glass to get Dean some water.</p>
<p><br/> "His alias is Balthazar. His real name is Sebastian Roche."</p>
<p><br/> Castiel dropped the glass and stared as it shattered. He glanced at it for a moment but decided to ignore it. "That's Dean's doctor."</p>
<p><br/> "I know. We've got a detail coming over to your house now to get you guys into custody."</p>
<p><br/> "Okay... okay... Our bags are still packed. I'll get Dean and we'll be ready to go as soon as they get here."</p>
<p><br/> "Good, good. They're about ten minutes out."</p>
<p><br/> "Thank you, Gabriel. Let me go to Dean."</p>
<p><br/> "Of course, Castiel. Be safe."</p>
<p><br/> Cas hung up the phone quickly and ran back into the bedroom. "Baby, we have to go, okay? We're going to stay at the ODT headquarters for a little while. Gabriel, the lead agent on your case, said that Alastair told him that Roche is one of his men. We have to get you safe."</p>
<p><br/> "Roche-- my fucking doctor?!" Dean jumped out of the bed.</p>
<p><br/> Castiel nodded. "All of our stuff is still packed. Grab any toiletries you need and your jeans. I'm going to get our jackets out of the car."</p>
<p><br/> Dean nodded and ran into the bathroom.</p>
<p><br/> Cas opened the door to the garage and quickly grabbed their jackets from the backseat. He let out a sigh of relief. They were safe. They would be fine. As he turned to go back inside, he felt a sharp pinch in his neck.</p>
<p><br/> He fell down. He saw dark. He heard his omega growl.<br/> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*hides* Don't hate me!!!! I'll update on Tuesday or Wednesday, depending on work!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Connected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of Roche's visit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings: sexual abuse, physical violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.</em> That was all Cas could think of as light slowly made its way back into his eyes. How in the world could he, an alpha, leave his omega- his True Mate- for the sake of their damn jackets? He should've stayed. He should've held Dean tightly in one arm and a knife in the other. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Cas was in panic mode and he knew that people did careless things when their adrenaline started pumping. He didn't care about physiology. It was not an excuse he was willing to accept. He abandoned his mate and now Dean had to face the consequences of his impulsiveness. How could he be so careless?</p><p><br/> Castiel blinked hard a few times. The room spun. He realized he was still on the floor of the garage, curled up beside of the driver's side tire. He was by the kitchen door and could almost see inside, but it felt like he was miles away. Everything was shifting. Blood was rushing through his ears and he left like he was going to vomit. The concrete was cold and he wanted nothing more than to get up and run and find Dean, but he couldn't. His hands and feet were tingling, so he knew that his feeling was slowly returning, but who knew how long he had already been out cold. Dean was probably far away.</p><p><br/> He could hear people talking. It must be Gabe or the detail that he had sent over. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He couldn't have waited ten more minutes. The one rationalization that he allowed himself was that Roche should have been on call at the hospital. He should've still been there and his Dean... his Dean should have still been safe. The love of his life was probably back in some hell hole, suffering at the hands of monsters because Cas was what? Cold? Prepared for winter? He wanted to bang his head into the concrete as penance, but figured he would be even less help to Dean if he were dead. Of all of the dumb things he had done in life, he knew that this was the one that he would never recuperate from.</p><p><br/> Slowly, the blood quieted in his ears and the voices became clearer. That... that was Dean's voice. What the hell? How was Dean still here? How long was he out? Could it have been that quick? Surely not. His forearms were tingling. Slowly, Castiel was coming back to life. It wasn't nearly fast enough.</p><p><br/> He trained his ears in on the voices. </p><p><br/> "Where is he, Roche?" Dean sounded surprisingly calm.</p><p><br/> "Oh, darling, he'll be fine. Unfortunately, we have to get going. We have somewhere to be. People to see. Services to provide... I'm sure you understand how your absence has impacted the company. With no whore to relieve stress during Alastair's detainment, life has been quite... tense." Roche's voice sounded even more irritating than normal. The beta loved hearing himself talk and Cas wanted to rip his throat out.</p><p><br/> "How long until he wakes up?" Dean's voice was changing into something softer. It was resigned. Hurt.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Stupid, stupid, stupid. Your mate is suffering because of your actions. He will never forgive you.</em>
</p><p><br/> Castiel lifted himself up on his elbows and pulled himself forward as quietly as he could. He had to know what was happening. His legs felt like they were on fire.</p><p><br/> "Not too terribly long. It was a small dose of a fast-acting sedative. Comes in handy for rowdy Alphas when I'm on call. I happen to appreciate its function much more in this line of work, though. Knocks out the target, metabolizes quickly, and leaves just enough time for you..." Roche paused, "and I to find our own little piece of paradise. I'm looking quite forward to it, aren't you, my dear?"</p><p><br/> "He'll be okay, though?" Dean was nearly silent. Castiel felt like he would have an aneurysm from how hard he was focusing on his omega's voice.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Stupid, stupid, stupid. You have to help him. He is yours. You are his.</em>
</p><p><br/> "The sedative will be wearing off in a matter of minutes. He will be fine... physically. I can't speak to the state of his mental condition after he finds that you've been taken again. His precious True Mate. Well, I'm not really taking you, am I? I can't even imagine how neglected your inner-omega has been feeling. Almost three weeks with no cock stuffing your hole. You used to not even be able to withstand an hour. I've heard stories of you needing two or three to satisfy you."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Stupid, stupid, stupid. Let the bastard take your life instead of his.</em>
</p><p><br/> Castiel pulled himself further. He could finally see inside. Dean was facing the door on his knees with Roche standing in front of him. His back was Castiel. Dean's hands appeared to be bound behind his back. He had a small cut that was beginning to reduce to a trickle of blood on the left side of his forehead. Cas could tell that he was fighting to stay still.</p><p><br/> "You, um... you never came to the basement, did you, Dr. Roche?"</p><p><br/> Roche laughed. "No, of course not. Why would I go down into that filth? I do have a reputation, after all."</p><p><br/> Cas could see Dean flinch at the insult, but he doubt Roche even noticed his movement. The omega quickly schooled his expression. "Well, you know, they kept me around so long because I'm good at what they wanted me to do. When you take me back, they're going to put me on the same bench, in the same bonds, and have the same sign up on the wall. 'Don't touch, get rough.' It was right above my head. Before he wakes up... don't you want just... just a little sample of the real thing? Before I have to go away again?" Dean looked up and bit his lip. His eyes looked soft and he swayed gently towards Roche. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Stupid, stupid, stupid. The detail will be here in five minutes, but they'll be gone. Your fault. Dean's doing everything he can to stay alive and you left him. You caused this.</em>
</p><p><br/> Roche ran his hand through Dean' hair and pulled it back roughly. "Well, now this is the omega I was hoping to find these past few weeks. I knew you loved it."</p><p><br/> Cas could see Dean gave a tight smile. "Please, Dr. Roche? My mouth has been so..." he paused and licked the doctor's wrist slowly, "empty."</p><p><br/> Roche gave a dark chuckle and moved his hands to his belt. He looked up and laughed, "Oh, Alastiar certainly does know how to find a good bitch."</p><p><br/> While Roche had his head thrown back in anticipation, Dean's green eyes darted to the open kitchen door and caught Castiel's blue ones. His eyes widened for a millisecond and then he winked. Quick. His eyes were back on Roche so fast that Cas thought he may have been hallucinating. "Come on, doctor. Don't leave an eager patient waiting. You know what I need."</p><p><br/> Finally, Roche's belt opened and he pulled his zipper down slowly. He made some movements and Castiel knew that he was finally exposed. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Stupid, stupid, stupid. He's just trying to stay alive. You let him down. He's having to do this because of you. Humiliating himself because of you.</em>
</p><p><br/> "Mm... you have such a big cock, doctor. Think you can gag me? I want my eyes watering over your dick, daddy." Dean's eyelids fluttered despite the blood slowly drying around them.</p><p> </p><p> "Oh, don't you worry, bitch. I know you'll be happy to have this down your throat.."</p><p><br/> He moved to grab the back of Dean's head and all that Cas wanted to do was run in and strangle him, but he was just then able to get onto his hands and knees. </p><p><br/> Dean's head moved forward and back a few times. He let out a moan as he looked up the Roche. Cas tried to get up. He tried and tried, but he just couldn't. His heart kept filling in his ears with a loud drumming. He couldn't save his omega. If only he had a few more seconds. If he had just not left the room. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.</p><p><br/> Roche's yell cut through the sound of his pounding pulse.</p><p><br/> Castiel saw Dean jerk back and bring his arms around front. The omega delivered one quick upper cut to Roche's balls before jumping to his feet. A pair of handcuffs dangled from his wrist. The doctor screamed again and fell to his knees.</p><p><br/> "You fucking dumbass! You really think that these are going to hold me back?" He kicked Roche's crotch again. "I was Alastair's top locksmith for over two years, you dumb bitch! My god, how'd you get through med school?"</p><p><br/> Castiel could see blood pooling beneath of Roche. Dean had bit and he bit hard. The alpha let out a groan and hauled himself to his feet. He stumbled his way inside.</p><p><br/> "Hey, there, Alpha." Dean wiped the blood off of his mouth with the back of his hand. Dean took one last shot at Roche's balls before moving back against the wall. "He's all yours, baby." </p><p><br/> Castiel could see the signs of fatigue on his face, but Dean would never let Roche know how much this had taken out of him. He would never stop fighting. He would never let the bastard have the satisfaction. Castiel wouldn't be surprised if he went silent for a few days after this. All Roche would see was a warrior of an omega.</p><p><br/> "Hello, omega-mine. I'm so sorry I left you. I wasn't thinking clearly." Cas walked closer to Roche.</p><p><br/> "We can always talk about that later. Right now, we have a big, bad beta to take care of. Baby, did you see what he made me do?" Dean gave a fake pout and then grinned a wicked grin.</p><p><br/> Castiel grabbed Roche by the top of his hair. "I did, 'mega. I'm so sorry that he made you do that."</p><p><br/> Roche shouted, "I didn't--" but his voice was cut off by Castiel slamming his head into the dishwasher.</p><p><br/> Castiel did again for good measure. He pushed the beta onto his back and put his foot on his chest. Roche's head was digging into the shards left behind from the glass Cas had dropped. "You really are a dumb bitch. I bet you didn't listen to a single police scanner before you came here, did you? Didn't wonder why I was panicking to get things out the car? All you wanted was to get to him. They're fucking coming for you, Roche. You're going to burn, you son of a bitch. You touched my omega." He moved his foot to Roche's throat. "And I will drag you to hell myself." Cas put some of his weight down and smiled as the beta's face started changing color.</p><p><br/> "Easy there, Alpha. Don't want you to kill him. I think he knows that I belong to you, now." Dean walked over and gave Roche another kick in the crotch to send his point home. At this point with the blood loss and the bashes to the head, the doctor was nearly unconscious. There was no point in continuing. This was Dean simply enjoying an unorthodox therapy session. Dean knelt down beside Roche's face. "You know, Doc, I don't want to tell you how to do your job, but I would think less about getting my dick wet during a damn kidnapping." Dean stood up and cracked his neck.  "Oh, and just in case no one has ever told you, that little thing you call a dick is just pathetic." Dean smiled before spitting in his face. "I'm going to go get the door, babe. His ride's here."</p><p><br/> As Dean turned to walk away, Roche tried to grab his ankle. Castiel stomped on his wrist. He heard a loud snap. He may not have had his full strength, but Roche was fading fast. The beta groaned loudly in pain, but Castiel just smiled. "I told you the day I met you, Roche. He is my only priority."</p><p><br/>-----</p><p><br/> Castiel sat on the back of the ambulance with Dean tucked under his arm. The omega laid his head over Cas's shoulder and wrapped the rescue blanket around them tightly. Roche was pushed past them on a stretcher. "Territorial, huh, alpha?" Dean was trying to sound upbeat, but Cas knew that he was hurt. He was hurt by Cas leaving, hurt by what he had just done to Roche, and hurt that his life outside of the basement wasn't getting easier. </p><p><br/> He could see their reflections in one of the windows of their home, but it was like he was looking at two strangers. The sirens were no longer blaring, but the lights gave the usually quiet street an eerie glow. The lights in combinations with the blood on Dean's head and the dizziness than still spun behind Cas's eyes made for an unnerving experience.</p><p><br/> Cas knew that regardless of what the situation felt like that he had to address what he had done. "Dean, sweet boy, I am so sorry. I will never forgive myself for leaving you. I should have been in that room with you. I should have never--" </p><p><br/> Dean put his index finger to Cas's lips, but kept his eyes trained ahead on their two strangers in the window. "I know you left because you were trying to get things we needed. I'm not mad at you for going with your gut. I will never hold that against you. You're my alpha, but more than that, you're my friend, Cas. I know you were trying to look out for me."</p><p><br/> Cas knew that Dean could feel his tears wetting the hair on the top of his head. "I do not deserve that grace, sweet boy. I don't know what I would do if I lost you and I... I cannot begin to tell you how proud I am of you for being so brave and strong."</p><p><br/> For the first time since they met, Dean purred. A quiet vibrating in his chest. A sign that his inner omega was healing. "Alpha?"</p><p><br/> "Yes, baby?" Cas looked down and was met with two beautiful green eyes looking into his own. Not the stranger's eyes from the window, but the eyes of his Mate.</p><p><br/> "I love you." Dean smiled wearily and his eyes filled with tears.</p><p><br/> Cas kissed the top of his forehead and pulled him into his chest. "And I love you." Dean's hair continued to collect Cas's tears. of thankfulness, sadness, and adoration.</p><p><br/> For a few minutes, or seconds, or hours, they sat there and clung to one another. Castiel wasn't sure how long it was. He didn't care. Eventually, the ambulance had to leave. They reluctantly stood. They both knew that when they stood up that life would resume and they would have to move on from what had just happened. They would have to leave the strangers in the window and move about like the weren't just violated in their own home. </p><p><br/> Gabe gathered their things and they drove in silence to the Omega Defense Team station. Gabriel tried to commend Dean on being resourceful enough to use a stray paperclip to get out of the cuffs. Dean just gave a noncommittal grunt. Hand in hand, Cas and Dean huddled close together in the back of Gabe's mint green nightmare. They were safe. They were safe. There were a few rooms in the back of the ODT for omegas and families who needed immediate protection. Castiel never envisioned himself as needing one of these rooms, but as they pulled into the station, he had never felt so grateful.</p><p><br/> Dean had changed into a pair of too-big sweat pants from Cas's bag and fallen into the uncomfortable bed that they were assigned. Castiel was certain that he would need to buy a new wardrobe by the time the omega had combed his way through and claimed his favorites. Cas was in his comfiest pair of jeans that had frayed long ago at the hem. Currently, both men were shirtless to give Dean as much skin-to-skin contact as they could in the privacy of a police precinct. They would've been willing to completely disrobe if not for the half-way torn curtains and the issue of public hygiene. The joys of a government building.</p><p><br/> Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair slowly. "My 'mega."</p><p><br/> Dean purred and snuggled in closer.</p><p><br/> "You're so good."</p><p><br/> Cas could feel Dean's smile against his chest. </p><p><br/> "Do you need to have a quiet night, baby?"</p><p><br/> Dean sighed and nodded.</p><p><br/> Castiel shuffled them around  so Dean was laying on his stomach between Cas's legs with his head on his shoulder. Cas pulled the blanket over them successfully, albeit a bit awkwardly. He wrapped them up tight. He knew he would burn up during the night, but hearing Dean's sigh of contentment made him not care quite as much. The omega found his favorite spot on Cas's neck and began making small circles on it with his tongue.</p><p><br/> "Take what you need, D. Whatever you need, it's yours." Cas turned and kissed Dean's cheek.</p><p><br/> With that, Dean pulled Castiel's arms around his waist and let them settle on the small of his back. Once he was situated again, Dean began sucking on Castiel's scent gland. "'s good." If he had not been right by Cas's ear, the omega would've been too quiet to hear.</p><p><br/> "Yea, baby. It's good. You go to sleep. You've had a busy day and we have a busy day planned again tomorrow. Is there anything else you need?"</p><p><br/> Dean didn't respond at first. He just kept trying to taste his Mate. Cas knew that he needed reassurance and acceptance. He needed for his alpha to let him mark him and bond with him. After a few minutes of quiet, almost sacred nips and bites, Dean reached behind him and pushed Cas' hand into the back of his pants. He moved their arms until Cas was touching his most sensitive place. The omega whispered his almost silent whisper, "Inside, alpha. Need you inside."</p><p><br/> Castiel did what Dean asked and moaned quietly at the heat that enveloped two of his fingers. Dean let out a deep breath and relaxed against Cas. This position wasn't about sex, though. It wasn't about needing to get out their adrenaline. Cas understood that it was one Mate needing to be completely surrounded, filled, and consumed by the other. He understood because he needed that, too. "Nowhere else I'd rather be, my omega. I love you."</p><p><br/> Dean's purrs slowly morphed into snores as he left the pain of the day behind. Cas felt a bone-deep contentment and relief as slept came for him as well, fully connected to his omega. As he should always be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAHHHHH THIS WAS MY FAVORITE THING IN THE WORLD TO WRITEEEEEEEE. I will be updating this weekend :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bacon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Despite the intimate and comforting manner in which they fell asleep, neither Dean nor Cas slept well. They had stayed in that position for about half an hour before the realities of life reminded them of where they were. The fluorescent lights from the hallway kept shining in every time that the heat kicked on and rustled the cheap blinds over the window. The night-shift agents were meandering the halls and making quiet, constant noise. An occasional laugh or shout made it's way through the closed door to the couple's quarters. Then, of course, there was the underlying anxiety and concern about the prior day's events that kept either man from completely relaxing.</p>
<p><br/> Around five in the morning, Castiel could tell that his scent was changing from uncomfortable to something akin to complete irritation when Dean rubbed his chest and whispered "Just noise, alpha. Sleep." Then the heat turned on, the blinds shifted and let in some light, and Dean growled.</p>
<p><br/> "Just light, omega. Sleep." That quip earned Cas a smack to the chest and an armful of grumpy omega. "I'm sorry, love. I'm just teasing."</p>
<p><br/> Dean grunted his understanding and buried his face in the crook of Castiel's elbow. "Too bright." The omega whined out the words and sat up. "Stupid light." He flipped off the heat vent.</p>
<p><br/> Cas chuckled and sat up behind him. "So testy, D." He pulled the omega back against his chest and kissed his neck gently.</p>
<p><br/> "Not testy." Dean leaned into the touch. "Pissed."</p>
<p><br/> Castiel just chuckled as he continued kissing over Dean's mating glad and scratched his chest and biceps lightly. "I guess we're awake, now, huh?"</p>
<p><br/> Dean groaned and laid his head back on Cas's shoulder. "Yea." Dean turned his head and kissed Cas's cheek. "Breakfast?"</p>
<p><br/> "Sure, we never did have an actual meal last night, did we?"</p>
<p><br/> Dean shook his head and stood, stretching his arms high above his head, yawning, and lifting himself briefly on his tiptoes. "Want bacon."</p>
<p><br/> Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and let his chin rest on the omega's shoulder. "Then we will find some bacon."</p>
<p><br/> When Cas tried to let Dean go, the younger man grabbed his wrist and rubbed it along his neck. "Wanna smell like you. New place."</p>
<p><br/> Castiel's heart felt like it would burst. "Everyone here knows that you're my omega and that I'm your alpha. I won't let anyone forget that anytime soon." He smiled as Dean continued rubbing his wrist over his scent and mating glands.</p>
<p><br/> "Just in case." He kissed Cas quickly. "Love you."</p>
<p><br/> "I love you."</p>
<p><br/> Castiel busied himself with finding their shirts while Dean got ready in the cramped en suite bathroom. Cas couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he heard a string of "stupid, small, tiny, fuck, bathroom," came from the other room. </p>
<p><br/> "You know those walls can't hear you complaining?" Before Castiel could even smile at his own joke, Dean threw the empty, plastic toiletry bag the ODT had given them upon their arrival at the alpha. The bag went about five inches into the air before swaying gently to the floor. The two made eye contact and burst into laughter.</p>
<p><br/> Dean kept his smile on his face as Cas tossed him his shirt. "Need bacon, alpha."</p>
<p><br/> "I still need to brush my teeth. Then we will go find you some bacon."</p>
<p><br/> Dean put on the fake pout that he seemed to love so very much. "Gonna starve. Need bacon now."</p>
<p><br/> "Oh, no, is that so?" Cas feigned concerned and held Dean tightly.</p>
<p><br/> "No bacon... no Dean..." Cas could feel the omega laughing silently in his arms.</p>
<p><br/> "Could my dear omega possibly make it two minutes without bacon? Or is the situation just too dire?"</p>
<p><br/> "One minute."</p>
<p><br/> "One minute, but my dentist is going to complain."</p>
<p><br/> "Fuck 'em." Dean laughed and pulled away from Cas. The alpha just smiled and stared as his mate walked to the other side of the room to put on his shoes. How did he get so damn lucky? "Fifty seconds, alpha."</p>
<p><br/> Cas didn't say anything as he quickly rinsed out his mouth and brushed his teeth far too quickly. He had to hurry, though. He had a hungry omega on his hands.</p>
<p><br/> The ODT station was next door to the rehab center where Castiel usually worked. A small cafeteria joined the two building sections and served primarily as an opportunity for patient's to practice feeding themselves. However, with the winter months settling in, more and more omegas were coming to the ODT for protection from the elements and they needed food. Castiel thought he heard Garth mention that he was working on a grant to make the kitchen fully staffed and operational by the end of the season.</p>
<p><br/> As the couple entered the kitchen, they were greeted by the smell of breakfast. Castiel couldn't decide which breakfast foods he smelled because there were so many. Eggs, bacon, waffles, fruit, cereal, yogurt, sausage, biscuits... You name it, it was on the counter waiting for them.</p>
<p><br/> Castiel shook his head as Dean stared in amazement. "Ellen, you did not have to go to all of this trouble."</p>
<p><br/> Upon hearing her name, the ODT cook, Ellen walked out of the storage room. Castiel believed that she was either taking inventory or impatiently waiting for them to show up. One of the two. She smiled a big smile and hugged Castiel tightly. "Of course, I did. My boy is back where he needs to be. Not to mention this handsome gentleman you brought with you." Ellen stepped back and waved at Dean.</p>
<p><br/> He nervously waved back. "Hi." Castiel could tell that he was nervous, but he always knew Ellen was wonderful in these situations. Everyone warmed up to her eventually. They were much quicker to make nice once they had some of her food warming their belly.</p>
<p><br/> "Hi, I'm Ellen. I'm the cook here and I have known Castiel for about as long as he has been alive. His mama and I are good friends. Any friend of Castiel's is more than welcome in this kitchen. Have all of the food that you want. I've made plenty." She looked back at Cas. "Plates are in their usual spot, drinks are in the fridge, and you have your pick of the seats." She smiled and patted Cas's shoulder before going back to take inventory. If that really was what she was doing. </p>
<p><br/> As soon as she was out of sight, Dean grabbed a plate and allowed his eyes to dart back and forth over all of the food in front of him. He, of course, covered his plate in bacon before moving onto anything else. Then he got one scoop of eggs and one piece of toast. Before he moved to get a drink, he paused and put his plate down on the counter. "Will there be enough?"</p>
<p><br/> "Enough food? For me and you?" Castiel asked while he poured some syrup over his waffle and berries.</p>
<p><br/> Dean shook his head. "Other omegas?"</p>
<p><br/> Cas gave him a small smile. He thought back to the first couple of days that Dean was in the hospital and he would only eat half of his food. He was saving it for someone else who may need it. "Yes, there is plenty of food for other omegas. You can eat as much as you want." </p>
<p><br/> The look on Dean's face was nothing short of elation. He kissed Cas quickly on the cheek and poured himself a large glass of milk. Before Cas could even grab a coffee mug, Dean was sitting at a booth and quickly ridding the plate of bacon. Cas chuckled to himself.</p>
<p><br/> "That's him, huh?" Ellen's quiet voice shook him out of his thinking. She was rarely quiet. </p>
<p><br/> "Yea... that's my 'mega. Dean." Cas looked over at his mate and smiled proudly. </p>
<p><br/> "Dean. Strong name for a strong young man." Ellen brushed Cas's shoulders free of nonexistent dust and patted his cheek. "I'm so happy for you. You deserve someone this special."</p>
<p><br/> Cas blushed and ducked his head. Ellen was one of the only people in the world that could make him feel like he was still just a little pup. "Thank you, Ellen." </p>
<p><br/> She gave a tight smile. Castiel could tell that she trying to keep from crying. Ellen had a daughter, Jo, but she lived one state over. So, Castiel and Gabriel became her surrogate sons. Cas had a strong feeling that Dean would be brought into the family soon enough. She walked over to the small room that served as her office and Cas could see her grab a tissue to dab her eyes.</p>
<p><br/> The alpha smiled as he walked over to Dean. The kid had already cleared his plate of the eggs and half of the bacon. "You weren't kidding, huh?" Dean shook his head, but kept his eyes on the plate. He continued to eat quickly. Cas rubbed his foot up and down Dean's ankle. "Slow down, sweet boy. You're going to get sick."</p>
<p><br/> "Don't care." Dean shrugged and kept eating. He gestured to his plate with one hand. "Bacon."</p>
<p><br/> Castiel couldn't help but laugh. They ate in silence apart from Dean's squeal when Cas told him that he could get more food. This time, the omega filled his plate with berries and toast. He didn't look too happy about the berries, but he ate them all the same.</p>
<p><br/> "You don't like fruit?"</p>
<p><br/> "Not really. Gotta be a little healthy, though." Dean smiled as he popped a blueberry in his mouth. It made Cas so happy to hear him making longer sentences. It was strange to hear Dean go from perfectly communicating to his short sentences again. Considering everything that happened the night before, Cas considered being able to hear his Mate's voice at all as a miracle.</p>
<p><br/> The two finished their meal and started to walk hand-in-hand to their room. Dean gave Ellen a small wave and a quite "thank you, ma'am," as they left. As they rounded the corner to the ODT offices, they ran directly into Gabe.</p>
<p><br/> "Cassie! Dean! I'm so happy to see you two up and moving around."</p>
<p><br/> Cas smiled, but Dean seemed irritated to have someone so loud and chipper around him at 6:30 in the morning. "We just had breakfast. Ellen made plenty."<br/> "I'll get some after while. Hey, come in here for a minute, and I'll let you know the run down of today's schedule. It's not too much." Gabriel balanced his pie from A Little Slice of Heaven in one hand and fumbled with his office keys with the other.</p>
<p><br/> Dean gripped Castiel's hand. When Cas looked over at him, he was expecting to see a concerned look on his face. Instead, the omega was smiling brightly. "Pie."</p>
<p><br/> "Hell, yeah, man. Best pie in the city. I'll split it with you." Gabe commented before Cas could form a response. Gabe stuck his arm of case files out for Cas to hold while keeping his eyes on the lock. </p>
<p><br/> "Gabe, you've had this office for four years. You would think you would know how the lock works by now."</p>
<p><br/> "Be nice." Dean chastised Cas gently. Then he nodded with his head and whispered, "Pie."</p>
<p><br/> Cas smiled and squeezed Dean's hand. Finally, the office door opened and the three walked in.</p>
<p><br/> "Alright, well, let me split up this pie and we will get started." </p>
<p><br/> Once the pie was divided and everyone was settled in their chairs, Gabe rubbed his hands together and turned on his computer. "Alright, so, it looks like we have one of our lawyers coming by at 8 this morning to get some reports. Cas, I'm sure that he's going to need to talk to you to get some information of Dean-o's progress."</p>
<p><br/> Cas nodded and Dean turned his lip up at the nickname. "Pie," Cas whispered and the omega schooled his features.</p>
<p><br/> "Cas, he may bring up testifying to Dean's mental and physical state, but Dean, you won't have to testify about anything. Cas's reports should be enough and our lawyer thinks that it wouldn't be the smartest thing in the world to throw you up on a witness stand."</p>
<p><br/> "Probably not," Dean agreed quietly. Castiel's chest filled with warmth at the sound of Dean talking to Gabe. He had been so hesitant with him so far.</p>
<p><br/> "Now, all of that should only take about an hour. After the lawyer gets the info that he needs, our guys should be done getting your house cleaned back up and you can head home before lunch. I may have to stop by this evening, but I don't think we need too much else from you." Gabe turned and looked at the two men across from him. They both looked worried. "We're going to send Officer Hanscum to patrol until the end of her shift. After that, her partner Officer Mills will take over for the night. You two are going to be protected until this trial ends."</p>
<p><br/> Dean let out a long breath and nodded his head. "Thank you."</p>
<p><br/> "You're welcome, Dean-O!" Gabe smiled and dug into his pie. "So, you guys want to watch some TV until the lawyer gets here?"</p>
<p><br/> Dean smiled and nodded. "Batman."</p>
<p><br/> "Batman it is. Anything else I can get you fine gentlemen?"</p>
<p> "I am fine, thank you, Gabe. Dean do you need anything?" Cas rubbed his thumb over Dean's knuckles.</p>
<p><br/> "Got bacon. Got pie. I'm fine, alpha." Dean smiled and stood. Gabe shot Cas an impressed look. Cas shrugged and smiled up at his omega.</p>
<p><br/>-----</p>
<p><br/> Around 8:15, Cas caught sight a gruff man came walking into the station with his arms full of papers. He walked straight to Gabe's office. "C'mon, baby. I think the lawyer is here. I need to talk to him. You can come with me and watch TV on Gabe's computer, okay?"</p>
<p><br/> Dean smiled and rolled over. He straddled Cas's hips. "Love you, Alpha."</p>
<p><br/> "If letting you watch Batman is all that it takes to earn your love, then I am one lucky alpha." Cas chuckled and pulled Dean down into a kiss. "Love you, too, Omega. Can't wait to get home with you. Really sleep for once."</p>
<p><br/> Dean rolled his hips. "Sleep?"</p>
<p><br/> "Yea, sweet boy, sleep." He kissed up his omega's jawline and bit his ear lobe gently. "You'll need your rest." Dean shuddered and climbed off of Cas.</p>
<p><br/> "Naughty alpha." Dean giggled as Cas growled playfully in his ear and nipped at his neck.</p>
<p><br/> The door to their room opened before they had a chance to open it themselves. Gabe was standing there, his staple lollipop in hand. "Lawyer's here. Come on, you lovebirds."</p>
<p><br/> Both men blushed as they exited their room. As they entered Gabe's office, the angry-looking man turned around. He smelled calm and happy, so it must just be his normal face. "Robert Singer of Singer and Turner. My friends call me Bobby." He stuck out his hand for Cas. His demeanor did not match his appearance at all.</p>
<p><br/> Castiel introduced himself and turned to Dean. "This is my Mate, Dean Winchester."</p>
<p><br/> "Hello, sir." Dean moved so he was partially behind Castiel.</p>
<p><br/> "Hey there, just call me Bobby." The lawyer smiled, but did not extend his hand. Castiel was so glad that he was well-versed on Dean's needs.</p>
<p><br/> "Hey, Bobby." Dean gave a small smile. Cas guessed that this sign of friendship made Dean feel special.</p>
<p><br/> "There we go. That's better. Dean, you are more than welcome to stay in here with us, but we're going to be talking about a bunch of boring lawyer crap." Dean chuckled. "My intern had to stop at the restroom, but he'll be here shortly. He said that he would love to watch some TV with you or do anything else you may like. He's a young kid and he knows all about the video game mumbo-jumbo. It's up to you." </p>
<p><br/> Dean thought for a moment and pulled Castiel's shirt to bring him closer. "Watch more Batman?"</p>
<p><br/> "Yea, baby boy. You can watch more Batman with..." Castiel looked to Bobby for the intern's name. </p>
<p><br/> However, another person entered the room, making the office quite cramped. "Hey, sorry, they were out of paper towels." The young man turned and stuck his hand out to Castiel. "Hello, sir, I'm Sam Wesson. I am interning for Mr. Singer and I am very interested in this case. I hope you don't mind my being here."</p>
<p><br/> Castiel shook his head. "Of course, not." He shook the boy's hand. "Are you attending college locally?"</p>
<p><br/> "Yes, sir. I'm a sophomore at Walden. I'm hoping to go KCU for law school in a couple of years."</p>
<p><br/> Castiel smiled at the kid's enthusiasm. His suit didn't fit him perfectly and his shaggy hair reminded everyone of how young he was, but Cas immediately like him. They needed more people like this optimistic beta. "Well, that is excellent, Sam. My name is Castiel Novak, I'm an omega rehabilitation specialist with the ODT." Cas stepped to the side. "This is my mate, well, soon-to-be-mate, Dean Winchester."</p>
<p><br/> Dean's head was cocked to the side and his brow was furrowed. "Do I know you?"</p>
<p> Sam shook his head. "I don't think so, but you do look familiar. Did you go to high school at Sun Ridge?"</p>
<p><br/> "No." Dean turned his head the other way. "You ever in a foster home?"</p>
<p><br/> It was Sam's turn to show his confusion. "Um... yes, I was. For about a year before I was adopted. How did you know?"</p>
<p><br/> Dean shrugged. "Only other place I've ever really been. D'you like Batman?"</p>
<p><br/> "I love Batman."</p>
<p><br/> Dean smiled, grabbed Sam's hand, and drug him over to the sitting area.</p>
<p><br/> The rest of the men stood in Gabe's office, stunned. Gabriel spoke up. "Cas, has he touched anyone--"</p>
<p><br/> "No one." Cas looked out at his omega laughing with the young intern. "Mr. Singer, who is this kid?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bahaahhhhhhh this just happened. I wasn't really planning on it, but it happened and I'm so happy that it did. Thank you all so much for your comments and support. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate your support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean spends time with Sam and Cas has some mixed feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: Cas explains the details of Dean's abuse to Bobby.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three men stood crowded around the small window in Gabriel's office that faced the common area. Castiel was sure that some of the other agents and specialists were curious as to why they were so scrunched up in the tight space. Some of them were probably laughing and Cas couldn't say that he blamed them. There was an enormous window on the other side of Gabe's corner office that faced the hallway, but that wouldn't give them a good vantage point.</p><p><br/> So, there stood the trio. Cas was in the middle, his breath clouding the glass. Gabe was behind him to his right and held his lollipop high above his head to avoid everyone's hair as he tried to make his way to the front of the group. Bobby was against pressed up against the wall to Cas's right and he looked even grumpier than he had earlier. To be fair, though, he did have one foot on the floor and one knee in Gabe's office chair. That had to be uncomfortable.</p><p><br/> Cas finally spoke. "So, what do you know about this kid, Bobby? I've known Dean for almost a month now and I ever never seen him react this positively to a person. At least not so quickly."</p><p><br/> Bobby did not leave his position against the wall. "Other than his academics and his work ethic, I don't know a lot. He's a quiet kid and he's always got his nose stuck in a book. Keeps to himself. He's extremely intelligent and always puts his best foot forward. Sam is our top intern."</p><p><br/> Castiel hummed as he thought. "I'm not trying to imply that the kid has any malicious intent towards Dean. I truly believe that he's a good kid. I just have no idea how these two hit it off so quickly considering Dean's condition."</p><p><br/> Gabe tripped forward and caught himself by grabbing Cas's shoulder. This pushed the alpha even further against the window. At the sound of him hitting the glass, Dean and Sam glanced over to the office. Immediately, all three men ducked away from the glass.</p><p><br/> "Shit," Gabe whispered, "they're going to think we were watching them."</p><p><br/> "We were watching them, ya idjit." Bobby whispered back with some heat in his voice. "This is unprofessional."</p><p><br/> "But it's cool as all get out, man!" Gabe stuck the lollipop in his mouth as he backed away from Cas, but stayed crouched away from the window. "A touch-starved omega with aggression problems becomes instant besties with some random beta? That's weird. Cool as fuck, but weird."</p><p><br/> "I guess you're right." Bobby lifted up slowly to look out of the window again. "I think we're in the clear. Unfortunately, as much fun as this is, I do need to go over some points of the case with you, Mr. Novak."</p><p><br/> Cas had let his eyes rise above the bottom of the window and settled them firmly on his omega. Screw the case. He needed to know who this kid was that has his omega so enthralled. He wasn't jealous, but he couldn't help the distant thought that Dean had simply bonded to him because he was the first person to show him kindness in such a long time. What if they weren't True Mates? What if Dean actually felt a stronger connection to this Sam Wesson? He knew what he felt for Dean, but what if he wasn't the best mate for D? The thought was fleeting, but it was there.</p><p><br/> Gabe smacked Cas on the back of the head. "Hey, man, give the nice lawyer some of your time, huh?"</p><p><br/> Cas cleared his throat and turned around. "I do apologize, Mr. Singer. Let's have a seat."</p><p><br/> Bobby chuckled and began unpacking some files from his briefcase. "It's no trouble, Mr. Novak. I remember when I met my omega, Karen. They're all you can think about."</p><p><br/> Cas blushed. "He is quite distracting."</p><p><br/> The smile remained on Bobby's face as he passed some papers to Cas. "Just wait till that bite is on your neck." A brief look of sadness passed over the older alpha's face and he sighed. "So, let's talk about Alastair, shall we?"</p><p><br/> "Yes, please. Tell me anything that I can do to help you put this bastard away for as long as possible."</p><p><br/> "Well, he's facing charges for a lot more than kidnapping, rape, and endangerment. He hasn't paid taxes in at least seven years. The DNA we got from him is connected to three murders in other states and two rapes a couple of cities over. The guy is an absolute scum bag. When you put all of these charges together, you're looking at an extremely long, if not life-long, sentence."</p><p><br/> "That's great news," Cas paused, "well, not great news, but..."</p><p><br/> Bobby gave him a knowing smile. "I understand. It's horrible what happened, but it's good that he's going to pay."</p><p><br/> Cas nodded and ignored Gabe who was shaking his head with an exaggerated look of disappointment on his face. Cas knew he was teasing, but it made it difficult to focus nonetheless.</p><p><br/> "So, with all of that being said, all I really need is for you to be able to explain the state that Dean was in when you first met him. Since you began your relationship as his rehab specialist, you can speak on his behalf. This will help us establish the extent of the abuse Alastair encouraged and establish a pattern of torture with those he has kidnapped."</p><p><br/> Cas looked to the floor. He knew the drill. He had testified multiple times about the physical and mental states his patients were in when they first met. He had not, however, about the actions of the man who almost killed his True Mate. The alpha let out a deep sigh. "Well, I suppose I'll start with his physical state."  </p><p><br/> Gabe sat down at this announcement and threw away his lollipop. He put on his professional face and grabbed his notebook. Bobby clicked his pen and sat ready to write, as well.</p><p><br/> Castiel closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "He came very close to dying." He paused and began picking at his fingernails. He had never had this much trouble describing a patient's case to someone, but then again, he had never treated the love of his life, either. "There was a severe infection caused by a cut in his leg that built up in his blood. Due to touch starvation, there was little his own body could do to fight off the sickness. He was covered in other minor cuts, bruises, and his face was beat up horribly. In terms of his..." Cas breathed in deeply. He hadn't discussed this part of Dean's case with anyone other than Roche. He had only read about the rest. "In terms of injuries sustained from sexual abuse, he was restricted to a liquid and soft foods diet due to the trauma to his throat. He had tears and bruising around his genitals. He required hospital staff to assist with the bathroom for a little over a week."</p><p><br/> Cas didn't realize that he was crying, but the wet spots on his shirt let him know just how emotional he was being in that moment. He took a sobering breath, looked up at the ceiling, and held up a finger for the other men to allow him a moment to think.</p><p><br/> "Take your time, Mr. Novak." Bobby spoke softly and passed a small pack of tissues across the desk.</p><p><br/> Castiel cleared his throat and dabbed his eyes. He wasn't the one who had experienced any of this and yet, here he was, falling apart, while the man who did suffer was chilling out in the next room. "As far as his mental state and communication, he was extremely aggressive and he could not verbally communicate at all. He could growl, snarl, and scream. He was, however, able to communicate his needs through gestures. He performed quite well in speech therapy. He was able to ask and answer questions, identify his emotions, and even joke around."</p><p><br/> "It sounds like his mental state was much stronger and stable than his physical." Bobby kept his eyes on his paper.</p><p><br/> "Yes, absolutely. If you look at different fMRI and CT scans on people who have experienced abuse, you will see that having a strong bond with a mate can help their brains... wake up, for a lack of a better term. This has been documented more with omegas than other designations, so I was not surprised by his quick improvement. His body needed much more time to heal."</p><p><br/> "Told you the guy knows his stuff." Gabe smiled and winked.</p><p><br/> "I see that. Now, Mr. Novak, I am fully aware that Dean does not need to go on the stand. However, I would like to ask you if Dean has shared any specific information with you regarding his abuse or his abusers. Again, since you received this information as his rehab specialist, you can share that information."</p><p><br/> Cas sighed. He didn't want to break any trust or make Dean uncomfortable in any way by releasing details of the worst years of his life. "The story that I have is that he knew Alastair as an acquaintance prior to his abduction. When he presented late near his 20th birthday," Bobby and Gabe's eyebrows shot up, "Alastair told him that he was to be his sex slave. Dean refused and was punished for over two years for his decision. Apparently there was sign in the place where he was held that told everyone in the room that Dean was to not be touched during their... time with him." Castiel shuddered. "They were to abuse him as they saw fit without any skin-to-skin contact. I'm afraid that is about all of the information that I can provide."</p><p><br/> Bobby nodded and read over his notes. "Well, that is all that I need for now. Thank you for sharing this information with me. I know it is an extremely sensitive topic. We have about three weeks before the trial, so I may need to contact you again. This corroborates all of the other testimonies that I have heard so far." The man finally looked up from his notes and gave Cas a small smile. "I think it's time that I stop keeping you from your omega."</p><p><br/> The two alphas stood and shook hands. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Singer."</p><p><br/> "I told you, friends call me Bobby, boy." He gave a quick wink and opened the office door.</p><p><br/> Before Castiel could get both feet in the hallway, he was nearly tackled by a concerned omega. "Alpha, you smell so worried. Are you okay? What can I do to help you?"</p><p><br/> Castiel chuckled and pulled Dean further into his chest. "I'm okay, sweet boy." He kissed Dean's cheek and rocked them side to side. "I'm okay. Just missed my 'mega. That's all. I promise."</p><p><br/> Dean nodded against Cas's shoulder and let out a content sigh. He stood still, letting Cas take comfort from him, for a full ten seconds before he pulled back. "Come talk to Sam!"</p><p><br/> With that, Castiel was being pulled by his hand towards the lanky beta. "Hi, again, Mr. Novak." Sam stuck his hands in and out of his pockets a few times like he was unsure of what to do when he wasn't talking about the case.</p><p><br/> "Hi, Sam." Castiel smiled and squeezed Dean's hand. "I see you've made friends with Dean."</p><p><br/> "Yea..." Sam looked down shyly. "I, um... I hope that's okay. I understand that it's not very professional of me to befriend a client."</p><p><br/> Cas patted Sam's shoulder. "You're fine, Sam. I promise. There's no reason for you two not to get along. In fact, I'm positive that Dean will recover faster with a friend in his corner."</p><p><br/> "Yea, Sam! It's fine. Cas knows all about this stuff." Dean smiled wide and looked back and forth between the two men in front of him. "I told you it's fine."</p><p><br/> Bobby called for Sam and the beta picked up his clearly well-used briefcase. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Novak. Dean, maybe we can watch another movie soon? This time all the way through?"</p><p><br/> "Yea, man, that sounds great! I'll have my people call your people." </p><p><br/> With that, Sam smiled and patted Dean on the back as he walked away. "See you soon, man."</p><p><br/> Once Sam was out of ear shot, Dean turned to Cas. "I made a friend."</p><p><br/> Cas laughed and wrapped his arm around Dean's waist as they walked back to their temporary room. "Yes, you did, D. I'm so proud of you. It seemed like you two had a lot in common."</p><p><br/> "Yea!" Dean became very animated with his hands. "We both like Batman, which you knew, but there's other stuff, too. We both like classic rocks and classic cars. Although, he does think that Dodge Chargers are better than classics like an Impala, which is wrong, but oh well. He also prefers iPhones to cassettes. Weird. We were both in foster care, but he was adopted when he was three. Still, he totally gets the whole wondering about what his family was like thing."</p><p><br/> Cas didn't realize it, but by the time they were in their room, he was squeezing Dean's waist tightly. "I am so glad that you have so much in common with him, D." The alpha smiled, but he knew that it didn't meet his eyes.</p><p><br/> "Alpha-mine... are you jealous?" Dean turned and smirked at Cas.</p><p><br/> "No, sweet boy, I'm not jealous. I'm just..." he took a deep breath. He didn't know what he was.</p><p><br/> Dean's confidence drained from his face. "I think you're jealous. I won't... I won't hang out with him if it makes you uncomfortable, Alpha." Dean put his head and tried to pull away from Cas.</p><p><br/> Cas knew that Dean still had a long road to travel before he was fully well, but comments like that made him cringe. What archaic expectations were put on his mate? "No, baby. I'm not jealous. I promise you that I'm not. It's wonderful to see you with a friend and you can hang out with whoever you want to hang out with. I'll be happy to contact Sam to find a time that you two can get together this weekend. I'm your soon-to-be-Alpha. Not your boss. I just find it remarkable how quickly you were able to warm up to Sam." </p><p><br/> Dean kept his head down, but Cas could see his smile. "Not my boss, huh?"</p><p><br/> "Of course not, Dean. I'm your partner."</p><p><br/> Dean looked up and nodded. "Well, I want to hang out with him, then."</p><p><br/> "That is more than okay, D." Castiel kissed the omega's forehead.</p><p><br/> "I still think you were a little jealous." </p><p><br/> "I was not j--" Dean cut off the alpha by pulling him close and kissing him hard. It wasn't even really a kiss, it was just his mouth pressed tightly against Castiel's.</p><p><br/> "Alpha, you shouldn't be jealous of him. He's the kind of guy I want to get a beer with and hang out with while we watch TV or throw a football around with. He's not the kind of guy you are." </p><p><br/> Cas chuckled. "And what kind of guy am I? An alpha with an awesome record collection?"</p><p><br/> With that, Dean spun them around so Cas was against the wall. He settled his knee between Cas's legs and kissed below his ear. Cas could feel the omega's confidence return.  "Nah, Alpha. You're the kind of guy that makes me so desperate for you than I get dizzy. You're the kind of guy that I wanna wake up with in the morning with you grinding against me before you even know you're awake. You're the kind of guy I wanna get on my hands and knees for and beg you to take care of me, baby." Castiel was breathing fast at Dean's words and he couldn't help the little squeak that came out of his throat. Dean let out a quiet laugh as he pulled Castiel's earlobe between his teeth. "You're the kind of guy that I want to mate me and fuck me and breed me and--"</p><p><br/> Cas groaned and pulled Dean's face to his. "You naughty omega..." He kissed Dean and lifted him up enough to put them both on the bed. "We're going home in half an hour. You couldn't wait for us to get there, baby?"</p><p><br/> "Never want to wait for you, Alpha." Even as Dean said this, Castiel knew that he wasn't ready for them to mate or to go any further than they had in the shower. </p><p><br/> "Here's what's going to happen, 'mega..." Dean moaned as Cas began sucking a mark onto Dean's scent gland. "I'm going to take you home. You're going to take a nice, long shower. When you get out, you're going to lay on your back on our bed and I'm going to absolutely worship your body." Dean shivered as Cas put a little pressure on his groin with his thigh. "I want every inch of you to know just how much I crave you, 'mega-mine."</p><p><br/> "What..." Dean cleared his throat. "What about before we get home? You gonna take care of me, baby?"</p><p><br/> "Always take care of my omega, don't I?" Cas kissed Dean slowly until they were breathing deeper breaths. "Door's locked, baby boy. No one to interrupt us. I need you to tell me what you want, though. You know you're the one in charge here."</p><p><br/> Dean hummed against Cas's throat as he thrust up slowly into the alpha's thigh. "I... I don't know, Alpha... It's... I can't..." He groaned and tilted his head back when Cas nipped at his mating gland. "Wanna get off, but I want it at our house..." He blushed all the way up to his ears.</p><p><br/> "I can make you get off at our house. I promise. As many times as you want." Cas kissed Dean's forehead and lifted himself up to his elbows. "But until we get there, how about this, sweet boy?" Cas lifted two fingers to Dean's mouth and smiled as the omega sucked on them slowly, his tongue moving smoothly and surely around the digits. </p><p><br/> Dean's eyes drifted shut and he wrapped both of his hands around Castiel's wrist and pulled his fingers in deeper. After a few minutes of whimpering around Cas's fingers, Dean's breathing was back to normal and he seemed obscenely content. "Liked that, Alpha. Felt good. Felt safe. Know you're gonna take care of me."</p><p><br/> Cas nodded. He knew that many of his prior patients would chew on pen caps, bite their nails, and chew gum constantly because of the calming effect it had. He went out on a limb and figured it would help Dean calm back down, too. Not to mention how good it felt to his inner-alpha.  "Always, baby. Are you ready to go home?"</p><p><br/> The smile that Dean gave Cas was all that he needed. He pulled his omega to his feet. "I love you, baby boy."</p><p><br/> "And I love you, Alpha." </p><p><br/> With that, the couple gathered their things and walked out of their room. They ignored the knowing glances from office staff and agents. They ignored Gabe's finger guns when they got in the back seat of his car.</p><p><br/> Nothing else in the world mattered in that moment.</p><p><br/> They were going home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love them so muchhhhhh.</p><p>Also, thank you all so much for being patient while I deal with work things. At this point in life, I'm living off of kudos, comments, and Mountain Dew.</p><p>Thank you for being so wonderful!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean and Cas finally get some privacy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Dean and Castiel waved goodbye to Gabriel as they stood in the doorway of their home. The agent drove away and gave a discreet salute to Officer Hanscum who was parked across the street. Castiel looked over and saw the officer smiling in his direction. They were safe. Finally, he could be with his mate in privacy. "So, how about we actually get cleaned up and lie down?"</p>
<p><br/> Dean leaned into Cas as they walked through the door. "Please. If I don't get to sleep in your bed tonight, I think I'm going to scream."</p>
<p><br/> Cas wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "I understand that sentiment. Do you want to take your shower first? I only have the one bathroom."</p>
<p><br/> "Well, I was thinking that maybe I could soak in that big garden tub that I saw and you could take a shower at the same time." Dean blushed. "I, uh... I don't think I want to be in a room by myself right now."</p>
<p><br/> Cas nodded and squeezed Dean close to him before walking them to the linen closet. "I understand, baby. You grab whatever you need. I think I have some bubbles or aromatherapy stuff from a secret Santa exchange a couple of years ago. I rarely take baths."</p>
<p><br/> "Um, obviously I'll need those as soon as possible. And why the hell not? You have a garden tub, man! Those things are friggin' fantastic." Dean kept a smile on his face as he sat on the edge of the tub and began running the water. He tested it with his fingers a few times before plugging the drain.</p>
<p><br/> "It was here when I bought the house. I like the way it looks, I suppose. I just really hate baths. It's like swimming in your own dirt."</p>
<p><br/> Dean chuckled. "Nah, alpha. It's finally getting your muscles to soak and relax. I'm kind of glad you don't like it though." Cas smiled as Dean kissed him quickly before removing his shirt. "More time for me to use it."</p>
<p><br/> Cas's smile grew. "It's all yours, sweet boy." </p>
<p><br/> As Dean turned his back to Castiel, the alpha couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. Dean had came such a long way in his recovery, but the scar tissue on his back showed that his pain was far from over. Cas was quite surprised that he was so comfortable undressing with another person in the room. Although, if he was never given a hint of modesty while he was held prisoner, it may feel nice to decide when and where he got to disrobe.</p>
<p><br/> Unlike the last time that they were in the bathroom together, neither made advances towards the other. Cas enjoyed seeing Dean breath out slowly as he settled beneath a sea of steaming bubbles. He ruffled Dean's hair before getting into the shower himself. He knew that Office Hanscum was outside, but he wasn't too keen on both of them being unable to defend themselves, so he decided to make his own shower quick. </p>
<p><br/> As the alpha allowed muscle memory to take him through the motions, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sounds of Dean's quiet humming and occasional splash. Before he knew it, he was rinsing his hair and joining in with Dean's wordless rendition of When the Levee Breaks. The knowledge that he was in his omega's presence and that neither of them were in danger allowed a weight to be lifted from Castiel's shoulders. It really felt like it was easier to breathe. For the first time in five weeks, he felt truly happy and relaxed. </p>
<p><br/> Sure, the trial was coming up, but Singer would handle that. No, he couldn't smell Dean yet, but it would come. All of the little mundane inconveniences like remembering to pay the water bill, what he would cook for dinner, and how he was going to fit everything on his to-do list into his schedule rolled off of Cas's back and down the drain. Nothing else mattered except that he and Dean were safely together.</p>
<p><br/> Once he rinsed off, Cas opened the glass shower door and grabbed his towel. "So, once we get all cleaned up, what would you like to do?"</p>
<p><br/> Dean didn't answer.</p>
<p><br/> For a moment, Cas panicked, but when he turned to look at the omega, he saw that Dean's face was covered in bubbles. He couldn't help the laugh that he let out. "What in the world are you doing?" He laughed through his words and Dean's smile grew.</p>
<p><br/> The omega dipped his head below the water and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I dunno. Havin' fun." He gave Cas a toothy grin laid his head back on the rim of the tub.</p>
<p><br/> "It looks good on you." Dean just hummed in response. "I'm going to put on some comfy clothes. What would you like to wear when you get out?"</p>
<p><br/> Dean didn't open his eyes. "Surprise me, Alpha. I'm nowhere near close to done in here."</p>
<p><br/> Castiel rummaged through his dresser and found some lounge pants and a much-loved AC/DC shirt for himself. For Dean, he knew he had a few totes of Dean's clothes that he had bought the day he was released from the hospital, but he had a feeling that the omega would prefer to have something with his scent on it. So, he got Dean a pair of boxers from one of the totes and one of his old pullovers from the back of the closet. As far as pants, he picked out a pair of new jeans as well as a pair of flannel pants. He would let Dean choose that. </p>
<p><br/> Dean's groan shook him from his wardrobe planning. He was at the bathroom door in a second. "What's wrong, D?"</p>
<p><br/> Dean turned his head to he side and pouted. "Water's getting cold and my bubbles left."</p>
<p><br/> Cas let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and picked up a fluffy towel from the bathroom counter. "I'll warm you up when you get out. I've got some comfy clothes picked out and a bed waiting for snuggles."</p>
<p><br/> "You make a convincing argument." Dean stood from the water slowly and Cas should not have found it as adorable as it was. The omega's skin was a bit pink from the hot water and he looked so vulnerable and soft. He trusted Cas and Castiel knew that he had to do everything in his power to protect that trust. </p>
<p><br/> The alpha walked over and ran the towel over Dean's hair. "You're beautiful."</p>
<p><br/> Dean's skin reddened and Cas knew it wasn't due to the water.</p>
<p><br/> "You are. You are beautiful."</p>
<p><br/> Dean looked down and smiled as Cas continued to slowly dry his hair. "Nah, maybe hot- on a good day- but not beautiful."</p>
<p><br/> Cas lifted Dean's chin up and kissed him gently. It was not meant to arouse, but to comfort. "If you could see what I see right now, then you would agree that you are an absolutely beautiful man. My omega."</p>
<p><br/> Dean held onto Cas's shoulders he stepped out the tub onto the fluffy grey rug. "You're crazy, Alpha."</p>
<p><br/> Cas wrapped the blanket around Dean's shoulders and cupped his face in his hands. "You are my perfect omega." Dean rolled his eyes. "Say it. Say that you are my perfect omega."</p>
<p><br/> Dean's blush had returned. He gave a quick shake of his head.</p>
<p><br/> "Well, I'm just going to have to work extra hard to make you see just how perfect that you are. Every inch of you." Cas continued drying Dean off and left light kisses behind the trail made by the towel. When he got to Dean's groin, he looked up from his position on the floor. "May I?"</p>
<p><br/> Dean's lips parted as he gave a small, sure nod.</p>
<p><br/> Castiel slowly dried off around Dean's cock and slipped the towel between his legs. The omega was still soft and Cas smiled as he gave the head a kiss of its own. Dean just gave a smile in return and cradled Cas's left cheek in his hand. He ran his thumb over Cas's cheek bone and gave a small thrust of his hips. The alpha kissed Dean's head again before moving up and down the shaft. He was starting to harden a bit, but Cas stopped. "Would you like to go lay down, baby boy?"</p>
<p><br/> Dean held out his hands and help Cas stand. "Yea, but, maybe we could take a nap before we do anything else? I really just... I just need you to hold me for a while." Cas nodded and led them over to the bed. He smiled as Dean took the clothes he had picked out and sat them on the nightstand. "Later, okay, Alpha?"</p>
<p><br/> "That's fine, baby. Do you want me to take mine off?"</p>
<p><br/> Even in the limited light of the room, Cas could see Dean's face heat up again. The kid was a shy one, for sure. So, Castiel decided to give him a break and stripped down without further comment. They slid into the bed and Dean immediately hid his face in Cas's neck. He laid on his side and wrapped one leg around Cas's thighs. "See you in a little while, Cas."</p>
<p><br/> Castiel smiled and pulled Dean closer.</p>
<p><br/> Cas woke to the sound and movements of an unhappy omega. The clock indicated they had slept until four in the afternoon. He turned on his side and saw Dean's chest rising and falling quickly as his head turned back and forth. This looked like one of the worst nightmares he had had recently.</p>
<p><br/> At this point, Castiel knew the drill for getting Dean to wake up safely and without throwing a punch or two. The alpha lifted his wrist to Dean's nose and remained still. After a few seconds, Dean's breathing slowed and his head stopped turning. His nose settled onto Cas's wrist and he took in a shaky breath. Cas moved a bit closer and cupped Dean's cheek in his hand. "Hey, D. Wake up, sweet boy. It's just a nightmare. You're here. You're safe." </p>
<p><br/> Cas repeated this mantra until Dean's eyes fluttered open. "Cas?" </p>
<p><br/> Castiel nodded in return and kissed the omega's forehead. "I'm here, baby. You're safe. You're here with me."</p>
<p><br/> Dean groaned. "I am so done with these fucking nightmares, man."</p>
<p><br/> "I had noticed that they had lessened for a while, but it does seem like they are becoming more frequent again."</p>
<p><br/> Dean nodded in agreement as he wiped his hand over his face. "Yea. I think... hell, I don't know. Maybe it slacked off when we met, but now... just scenting isn't enough to keep me from freaking out. I don't know, that doesn't even make any sense."</p>
<p><br/> "No, no, it does. You originally found comfort in my scent alone and it calmed your nerves. Now you're getting used to having it around you, so you need something different to comfort you. That makes sense to me, sweet boy."</p>
<p><br/> "You think so?" Dean burrowed down into the bed and looked up Cas. He looked a bit skeptical.</p>
<p><br/> "Yes, I think it makes sense. Especially after everything that happened with Roche and having to stay somewhere else last night. I think you need something a bit more than my scent alone."</p>
<p> Dean thought for a moment and began picking at his cuticles. "Well, what do you think I should do? You're the expert."</p>
<p><br/> Cas chuckled and sat up with his back against the headboard of the bed. "Well, talking about your nightmares could certainly help. That helps because it allows you to process what happened and start to gain an understanding of--"</p>
<p><br/> "Yea, I know why I need to talk about all of this shit." Dean smiled up at Cas. "I don't want to, though. Not yet."</p>
<p><br/> "Will you tell me what the nightmare was about? I don't need to know details, I promise, but maybe just saying what it was about will help you feel less threatened by those memories."</p>
<p><br/> Dean closed his eyes for a minute before sighing. "Yea, I guess. Normally, I have nightmares about... you know... the last couple of years." Dean shivered and Cas reached out to hold his hand. The omega gladly accepted the comfort. "But, today... today it was of when I was little. My dad."</p>
<p><br/> It angered Cas to know that memories of his own family made Dean have just as much of a visceral reaction as his time he was held captive. He must have not had as much control over his scent as he thought, because Dean was starting to kiss his hand. It helped bring him back down. "I apologize, Dean. I need to better control my emotions around you."</p>
<p><br/> "Nah, alpha. Don't worry about it. You're cute when you get all protective." He placed another kiss to Castiel's hand. "One good thing, though, is that I think I know why I got along with Sam so well today."</p>
<p><br/> "Oh, really? Why's that?"</p>
<p><br/> "In the nightmare, I saw my imaginary friend. I totally forgot that I had one when I was a kid, but around the time my mom died, I started to have an imaginary friend named Sammy. So, I think just hearing the same name or something must've like... I don't know..." Dean trailed off. Cas was sure that he was doubting himself again.</p>
<p><br/> Cas hummed. "That makes sense to me."</p>
<p><br/> "It does?" Dean looked up with a small smile.</p>
<p><br/> "Yea, I think it does. You are quite the intelligent omega, my sweet boy." Cas kissed the top of Dean's head and pulled him into his chest.</p>
<p><br/> "Whatever." Dean snuggled into his spot. "So... is talking about this shit really the only way that the nightmares may slack off?"</p>
<p><br/> Castiel thought for a moment and tried to choose his words very carefully. "Well, there are some more ways to help. Obviously, mating and having a close bond with someone would help, but we both know we need to wait a bit on that." Dean nodded in agreement. "The other way that I could think of is... getting a more potent sample of my scent."</p>
<p><br/> "That makes sense. How do we do that?"</p>
<p> "Well, we would need to, um..." Cas cleared his throat. "We... I... you would need to, um.."</p>
<p><br/> "Spit it out, alpha."</p>
<p><br/> Cas was sure that Dean already knew what he was about to say. "We could get a purer form of my scent if I were to..." he breathed out. "If I were to have an orgasm."</p>
<p><br/> The omega hummed. "So, in regular-person talk, if you came on me, then I might feel better?"</p>
<p><br/> Cas winced at the crassness of the statement. "Yes. I... it's the way that alpha and omega biology works. I hate that it's degrading and disrespectful to you, but I--"</p>
<p><br/> Dean let out a laugh and shook his head. "It's not degrading. It's in our DNA." He kissed Cas's neck and nipped at his scent gland. "And it ain't disrespectful if I want it."</p>
<p><br/> Castiel froze. "You... you want it? Are you sure?"</p>
<p><br/> Dean nodded. "Yea, I've actually been thinking about it. I'm gettin' real tired of not having a scent, so if I could smell like you and let everyone know that I'm going to be mated to a big, strong, not-jealous alpha here soon, well then, that is fine by me." Dean ran his fingers up and down Cas's chest while he continued his assault on the alpha's scent gland. "Plus, I've never seen an alpha's cock when it's hard." Cas shivered. "I didn't get a good look of yours in the shower, since you were so busy with something else, so... I think I need to know what all the fuss is about."</p>
<p><br/> "I... okay." Cas shut his eyes tightly and willed himself to breath normally.</p>
<p><br/> "Okay? You don't seem too sure, alpha-mine."</p>
<p><br/> "Of course I want to be intimate with you, Dean, but I'm concerned about how well I'll control myself. Perhaps you could... maybe it would be best if you were on top?"<br/> Dean chuckled and sat up. "You want me to be in charge of this, Alpha?" </p>
<p><br/> Cas swallowed. His inner-alpha would love for Dean to take whatever he wanted from him. He knew that logically, though, Dean had no experience at all with an alpha. He probably needed some ideas to help him know what he should do. Otherwise, he may start panicking that he was doing everything wrong. "Yes, kind of. Why don't I tell you where to start and you go from there, hm?"</p>
<p><br/> Dean's smile confirmed that some guidelines were appreciated. The omega rubbed his nose along Castiel's mating gland. "Tell me what I need to do, Alpha. Please."</p>
<p><br/> Cas groaned and ran his hand down Dean's back. "Well, why don't we get this blanket off of us, hm?" Dean kept his head in the same spot as he kicked the comforter down the bed. Castiel could tell that he was nervous about getting out of his comfort zone. It appeared that Dean was not very keen on moving from his spot. "Now, hold my hand."</p>
<p><br/> "Your hand?" Dean's words were becoming a bit slurred. It seemed like he was becoming intoxicated on the scent of Castiel's arousal. The alpha hoped that he would do the same when he could smell Dean.</p>
<p><br/> "Yes, sweet boy. Hold my hand." Cas smiled when he felt Dean's fingers interlace with his own. He brought the omega's fingers to his mouth and kissed along each knuckle and onto his wrist. After a sufficient amount of kissing was done, Cas moved their hands to his abdomen. "Are you ready to touch me, baby boy? It's okay if you're not." Dean still hadn't moved his head from Cas's neck, so he wasn't sure what to think. </p>
<p><br/> "Yea, baby. Wanna feel your cock..." Dean rolled his hips against Cas's thighs and that was all the evidence that Cas needed.</p>
<p><br/> "So hard for me, omega." Cas tilted his head down and caught Dean's lips in a kiss as he moved their hands around his shaft. Dean sucked in a breath as Cas led his hand up and down, twisting at the top. While they continued to stroke Cas's cock, Cas's other hand cradled the back of Dean's head.</p>
<p><br/> "It's so big... never... never knew they could be that big..." Dean let small, soft whispers escape between kisses. Finally, he pulled back and looked at Cas with those shining green eyes. Cas tracked Dean's movement as the omega's eyes travelled to where their hands were joined. "Holy fuck, alpha..." </p>
<p><br/> Before Castiel knew what was happening, Dean was leaned over his waist, staring intently at what was before him. The omega took Castiel's wrist in his hand and moved it away. Then, he put his own hand back and began feeling Cas all over. Castiel couldn't say that it was necessarily pleasurable to be tugged this way and that, but to see his omega exploring his body was orgasmic in and of itself. Castiel let out a moan as Dean paid extra attention to the tip. "Sp.. spit on it, baby boy."</p>
<p><br/> Dean listened and continued his work. "Love this cock, alpha." Cas couldn't control to whine that came from his throat. Such a sweet boy he had. His whine quickly turned into a shocked moan when Dean ran his tongue over the tip. "Fuck, alpha, this is addicting." With that comment, Dean went back to sucking and licking and slurping over Cas's cock. He didn't have a technique, per say, but he was exploring every inch of Cas's body and it was magnificent. Dean showed no sign of stopping.</p>
<p><br/> "D... I'm gonna..." Cas tried to warn the omega, but instead of moving away, Dean positioned himself on top of the alpha so when Cas came, it covered his chest. Cas's hips jerked and he felt himself cover his omega. </p>
<p><br/> He felt Dean roll over and lay back with his head at the foot of the bed. Eventually, when Cas opened his eyes, he wanted to come again when his eyes landed on Dean. The omega was lounging with his legs parted slightly, slick shining over his thighs, and his cock lying on his stomach. Cas's come covered his chest. Dean smiled lazily as he drug one of his fingers through the mess and brought it to his lips. "Fuckin' love you."</p>
<p><br/> Cas growled and pushed Dean's hips back so his hole was exposed. "And I love you. Please tell me that I can eat you, baby boy."</p>
<p><br/> Dean gave a weak nod and continued sucking on his finger. Cas kept eye contact as he attached his lips to Dean's hole. He pushed up so he was sitting on his knees and Dean's hips were up in the air. The omega wasted no time and wrapped his calves around Cas's head, bringing him even closer. "Alpha..."</p>
<p><br/> Dean's whines pushed Cas to add a bit of teeth and suck on the omega's rim. It tasted like heaven and he didn't even have a scent yet. He would never grow tired of this. "I want you to come for me, sweet boy."</p>
<p><br/> The omega nodded as he ran his fingers over his chest again and stuck them further into his mouth. He began grinding against Cas's tongue so the alpha's nose was tickling his most private parts. Cas could tell he was getting close when his moans became higher pitched and he shot a hand down to his pretty cock. When Dean finally found his release, he couldn't help but to pull Cas in impossibly closer. Cas smiled at the feeling of Dean cleching around his tongue.</p>
<p><br/> "Damn, alpha." Dean chuckled and loosened his legs.</p>
<p><br/> Castiel let them down slowly and ran his hands over Dean's thighs. "You are so good, baby boy. I love you so damn much."</p>
<p><br/> "C'mere." Dean reached his arms out and Cas fell onto him carefully. He didn't care about the mess that they had made. It was a piece of art, as far as he was concerned.<br/> They lazily kissed and touched and whispered soft promises of forever as they came down from their high. Castiel couldn't fathom a time where he had been happier. "Dean, I love you so much. I know we talked about it before, but, you know that I want to wear your bite, too, don't you? I... I can't stand the thought of the world not knowing who I belong to."</p>
<p><br/> Dean smiled before running his teeth over Cas's mating gland. "You're all mine, Alpha."</p>
<p><br/> "As you are mine."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merry Christmas! An angst-free, smut-filled, extra-long chapter.</p>
<p>I will be updating on either Saturday or Sunday night :)</p>
<p>Thank you all so much for your support, comments, and kudos!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas and Dean meet up with Bobby and Sam for lunch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After spending some much needed time enjoying their skin-to-skin therapy, Dean and Cas agreed that it was time to get something to eat. They had spent the majority of the day lounging in bed or dozing on the couch. Eventually, Dean's stomach reminded the two that they required more than soft touches to stay alive. Truly unfortunate.<br/> "I don't wanna get up." Dean whined and nuzzled deeper into Cas's chest.</p><p><br/> The alpha smiled at Dean's pouting and wrapped his arms around the other man. They had settled into the couch cushions, ready to watch some boring documentary before Dean's stomach told them that their plans had changed. Cas was sitting in a corner of the sofa with one foot on the floor and the other leg stretched out across the other cushions. Dean had found a comfy spot between Cas's legs and immediately claimed the alpha's chest as his head rest. "Sweet boy, you know that you're hungry. As soon as I push 'play' on the remote your stomach will make a fuss again. Come on, why don't you come with me into the kitchen?"</p><p><br/> Dean continued his pouting and used his nose to dig his way between Cas's bicep and the side of his chest. The omega attempted to say something, but his voice was too muffled. Cas got the idea, though. Dean did not want them going anywhere. "Well, then, omega-mine, how about you keep our spot on the couch warm and I make us something really quickly, okay? Maybe we could have some fast sandwiches and chips?"</p><p><br/> While he didn't receive an affirmative answer, Castiel took the "humph" from Dean as a positive sign. Slowly, Dean moved back to sit on the other end of the couch. Castiel couldn't be sure, but he thought that Dean might have said something along the lines of "stupid alpha being all stupidly protective."</p><p><br/> Cas stood, stretched, and leaned over to place a kiss on Dean's forehead. "I love you, too." Cas smiled to himself as he turned and caught Dean's reflection in the living room window. The omega had a small smile on his face and he closed his eyes as he laid his head back on the arm rest. </p><p><br/> Dean had been quite talkative at the beginning of the day, but with the excitement of coming home, meeting Sam, and their alone time, Castiel was sure that the omega had said all that he wanted to say. Dean's words had softened over the past few hours and he was gesturing more than he had been that morning. After all of his years as an omega rehab specialist, Cas knew that Dean would eventually become overstimulated and need a "recharge" period, so to speak. However, it did make him a bit sad to see Dean needing that time even after they had had a good, albeit busy, day. He was hoping that Dean would acclimate to his life even quicker than he had before now that he was living with Castiel. Cas sighed. True Mates or not, Dean was an omega who had experienced a great trauma. He would need time and Castiel was happy to provide it for him. </p><p><br/> While Cas got together sandwich supplies and Dean dozed on the couch, the alpha couldn't help but to become angry at Alastair and Roche. He thought back to his initial conversation with Gabriel regarding Dean. He thought about how Alastair referred to him as 67 instead of his name. He thought about how Dean's inner-omega shut down and still refused to come out of its shell. He thought about Dean aggression and shyness. His confusion and his hurt. </p><p><br/> He must have been thinking for longer than he had realized. Sure and gentle arms wrapped around his waist as he put some mayo on their sandwiches. "'m okay, alpha." Cas noticed that the smell of irritated alpha permeated the kitchen.</p><p><br/> Cas put down the butter knife and wrapped his hands around Dean's wrists. He laid his head back on Dean's shoulder. "I know you're safe now, Dean. I just feel very... angry when I think about everything that you have had to experience."</p><p><br/> Dean nipped at Cas's scent gland as a response. "I'm okay," he repeated.</p><p><br/> Cas hummed. "Yes. Yes, you are safe now. You are with me. I am with you. Go sit back on the couch, sweet boy. I'll bring everything over to you." Instead of a verbal response, Dean squeezed Cas tightly and gave his cheek a quick kiss.</p><p><br/> Castiel turned around with the sandwich plates in hand and smiled as he watched his omega walking around with nothing but his boxers and a hoodie on. The omega's quiet yawns and the way he rubbed sleepily at his eyes made Cas shiver with contentment. He loved Dean more than he thought he could love someone else. The fact that Dean was able to calm him down so quickly and knew the exact reason for his anger allowed the rock of anxiety in his gut to slowly crumble away. All that was left was the foundation of love and adoration that he had for his omega.</p><p><br/> The alpha shook his head and walked over to Dean. "Here is one turkey, cheese, and mayo for you, your highness."</p><p><br/> Dean looked at him with a sleepy smile and took the plate into his hands.</p><p><br/> "Your drink will arrive shortly. Do you require anything else, your grace?"</p><p><br/> Dean giggled. He whispered, "Bee."</p><p><br/> Cas couldn't help that his heart melted a little bit. "Ah, yes, your faithful knight. I shall return with him immediately." Dean rolled his eyes as he took a bite out of his sandwich, but Cas knew that he was happy. </p><p><br/> This point was proven further when Dean positioned Bee onto his shoulder and leaned his head over against the plushie. The omega continued to eat, but he would rub his cheek against Bee after every couple of bites. </p><p><br/> Cas turned on the documentary, which was something about coral reefs, and ate his sandwich as well. Slowly, the sandwiches disappeared, the plates moved to the coffee table, and, somehow, Dean's feet ended up in Castiel's lap. Cas was happy to slowly massage the stress of their day out of his omega. </p><p><br/> About fifteen minutes before the documentary ended, with his feet still being massaged, Dean settled down further into the couch and held Bee close to his chest. He allowed his thumb to go to his mouth and he sighed as he began sucking on it. Cas felt his heart swell. His omega had been neglected of a safe childhood or safe adolescence. Dean had never been safe. So, Cas remained silent as Dean enjoyed his quiet comforts that his new-found safety brought him.</p><p><br/> When the credits rolled, Dean look over to Cas a smiled a shy smile. "Cas?"</p><p><br/> "Yes, love?" Cas tried to continue massaging Dean's feet, but the omega moved so that he was sitting with his knees to his chest.</p><p><br/> "See Sam again?" Dean tilted his head to the side and cuddle Bee close.</p><p><br/> "Of course, sweet boy. I'll email Mr. Singer right now and let him know that we need Sam's contact information. You too seemed to get along very well, and believe it or not, spending one-hundred percent of your time with a grumpy, old alpha like me isn't very healthy." Cas smiled and Dean shook his head in return.</p><p><br/> "Not old." </p><p><br/> "Oh, but I am grumpy?"</p><p><br/> Dean's eyes crinkled as he smiled and shrugged. He held his hand up with his thumb and index finger close together.</p><p><br/> "Just a little bit?"</p><p><br/> Dean nodded and tried to hide his yawn.</p><p><br/> "Come on, baby boy, it's time for you to go to sleep. I'll go to bed, too. It's already 8:30. We'll try getting into an actual routine tomorrow."</p><p><br/> Dean yawned again and hummed. He tucked Bee under his arm and walked back into the bedroom. Cas busied himself with putting the dishes into the dishwasher and sending a quick email to Singer as he allowed Dean some privacy for his nightly routine. He heard the toilet flush and figured that it was safe to go into the bedroom.</p><p><br/> Cas couldn't help but to yawn as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He rolled over to turn on the lamp so the room wouldn't be completely dark when Dean came back. As he moved around on the bed, something touched his bicep and he startled before realizing it was just Bee. Dean must have tucked the plushie into bed before using the restroom.</p><p><br/> Dean opened the bathroom door and giggled.</p><p><br/> "What? He scared me." Cas defended himself before pulling the covers back for Dean to join them.</p><p><br/> "So scary." Dean whispered before finding his permanent place on Cas's chest and pulling Bee in between them.</p><p><br/> "Very scary." Cas kissed the top of the omega's head and smiled as they drifted off to sleep. </p><p><br/> Cas felt a bit nervous as he shifted into full consciousness and the morning light settled into the bedroom. He could tell someone was staring at him and considering all that happened that week, he couldn't help the brief panic that filled him. He cracked one eye open to see a perky omega looking over at him.</p><p><br/> "Oh, good, you're awake! Have you heard from Mr. Singer yet about Sam's contact information? I know that you were going to message him last night, but I don't know if you were able to or not, and I-" Cas put a finger to Dean's lips.</p><p><br/> "I see that you're feeling energized this morning." Cas knew his voice sounded rough, but damn, he had just opened his eyes.</p><p><br/> "Yea, I am. Your point? I needed that lazy afternoon. Now it's back to business, Mr. Grouchy. So, have you heard from him?" Dean was up on his hands and knees with his backside wiggling back and forth. He looked like a hyper puppy that had been told that they were about to go for a walk.</p><p><br/> "You mean between the time I opened my eyes ten seconds ago and now? No, I can't say that I have."</p><p><br/> "No, I can't say that I have," Dean mocked back in his deepest voice. "Then go check! Please, baby? Please? Please?"</p><p><br/> Cas blinked a few times and yawned. "Can I pee first?"</p><p><br/> Dean flopped back onto his back. "Ugh, fine. But that's it! You can't even brush your teeth!"</p><p><br/> Cas nodded and yawned as he slowly got out of bed. "So damn chipper," the alpha whispered under his breath.</p><p><br/> "I heard that, and you're damn right that I'm chipper. I made a friend." The last sentence was quieter, but that didn't mean that it was less important. Castiel knew how significant this new-found friendship was to Dean and he shouldn't let his own sleepiness stand in the way of his omega's happiness.</p><p><br/> Cas shut the bathroom door halfway as he took care of his morning routine. He looked in the mirror and shook his head. His torso and neck were littered with small red and purple marks. He had one territorial omega. He loved it.</p><p><br/> Dean, along with Bee, looked expectantly at the bathroom door when Cas came back into the bedroom. "So, are you going to check your email?" Dean hopped out of bed and his smile made Cas's grumpiness simmer down.</p><p><br/> "Yea, sweet boy. Let's go." Cas struggled to move through the house to his computer, but Dean was already standing by the desk and shifting nervously from one foot to another.</p><p><br/> "I woke up and I already booted up the computer. I was just waiting on you." Dean spoke so fast that it took Castiel's brain a moment to catch up.</p><p><br/> "That's fine, Dean." Cas had to admit that he was a bit concerned. Yes, of course, it was wonderful that Dean had found a friend. However, he seriously doubted that Sam was quite as excited about potentially meeting up again. This was Dean's only other friend that he had made apart from hospital staff and Gabe, so Cas hoped that Sam would be kind if he had to tell Dean that he was unavailable to hang out. From what Castiel could gather the previous day, Sam was a bright and kind young man, so he hoped that his first impression was correct.</p><p><br/> "So, any news?" Dean, oblivious to Cas's thoughts, bounced around the living room like a chihuahua on speed. Cas figured that he was a bit like an old blood hound with the amount of energy he had at the moment.</p><p><br/> Cas waited for his inbox to load. He looked over the first couple of messages from work about a new case he needed to begin working on in two weeks. Then, he saw, miraculously, that Singer had responded. "Yea, baby, he emailed me back."</p><p><br/> Suddenly, Dean was hovering right beside Cas's shoulder instead of pacing the floor of the living room. "What's it say?"</p><p><br/> "He gave me Sam's phone number and said that Sam is looking forward to you two getting together as well. He suggested that we all go get lunch together today because there was a form he forgot to give me yesterday. We can worry about that while you and Sam hang out." Cas sputtered as Dean kissed him hard. </p><p><br/> "Hell yea!" And then the drug-addled puppy of a man ran back to their bedroom. </p><p><br/> "Fuck me." Cas ran a hand down his face and made his way over to the kitchen for some much needed coffee. With three shots of espresso.</p><p><br/>------</p><p><br/> Castiel parked his car in the first row of parking spaces in front of The Roadhouse. It was a staple burger-joint in the community and Castiel felt a special connection to the place considering that Ellen had worked there for some time before moving over to the ODT. He spent many childhood birthday parties and awkward, acne-filled dates in one corner or another of those four walls. He thought that it would be a great place for Dean and Sam to hang out. A couple of pool tables and arcade games would give the two space to feel some independence without letting Dean wander too far from the alpha's sight.</p><p><br/> "I'm so excited. I think I might pee." Dean was drumming his fingers on his knee and trying to catch a glimpse of the clientele already in the building.</p><p><br/> "Well, then let's go, omega-mine."</p><p><br/> Dean leaned over and gave Cas a quick kiss before sauntering over to the front of the building. For a kid whose life was filled with loss and tragedy, Dean sure could fake some confidence.</p><p><br/> Cas caught up to him quickly and found that Bobby and Sam were already sitting in a booth in an isolated corner of the restaurant. The alpha gave a quick wave as he and Dean walked over to their table.</p><p><br/> Bobby stood first and shook both of their hands. "It's nice to see you two again. Thank you for joining us on such short notice."</p><p><br/> "Of course, it's no trouble at all." Cas smiled and turned to Sam. "Sam, it is certainly nice to see you again, as well."</p><p><br/> Sam stuck his hand out, but didn't bother standing since he was squished against the wall. "You too, Mr. Novak. Hey, Dean!"</p><p><br/> "Hey, Sam." Dean gave a nervous smile and found his seat directly across from the kid he had been raving about all morning. He seemed to be holding his excitement in quite well.</p><p><br/> Cas found his seat beside of Dean and pressed their knees together. Cas could see the tension leave Dean's shoulders out of his peripheral vision. "So, Bobby, you needed me to sign something?"</p><p><br/> "Yes, if you could just sign this quick little form with your statement on it." Bobby gave Cas a quick wink. Cas had signed this form the day before. Apparently, Sam wanted to see Dean, too.</p><p><br/> "Of course, Bobby. So, what are you two up to today?" Cas signed over his signature from the day before and handed it back to Bobby.</p><p><br/> "Well, we are putting together some different witness statements on your case and I believe Sam is doing some school work."</p><p><br/> "Yes!" At the sound of his name, the beta perked up. Dean leaned forward to listen. Cas was simply amazed at how well the two got along. It was almost surreal. "It's for a random liberal studies class about genetics. We were talking about genetic probability and I wanted to do some digging into my family history. As I mentioned yesterday, I was adopted when I was three. I'm doing some research into my birth parents. I haven't found a lot."</p><p><br/> Before Cas could ask another question, Dean chimed in. "I don't know a lot about mine either. You'll have to show me whatever sites you use. Found out anything interesting?"</p><p><br/> Sam shrugged. "Not really. I was able to find newspaper articles about two deaths that fit their description, as far as age, location, and the timing of me going into foster care."</p><p><br/> Dean hummed. "Well, I hope you find out something soon."</p><p><br/> Cas thought it was very sweet of his omega to ask questions but to refrain from prying. The rehab specialist side of him thought it was amazing that Dean remembered these social cues after everything that he had been through.</p><p><br/> "Yea, man, me too. Like I said, I found some newspaper articles, but I don't know if the dates are accurate or if it's actually even them. If I am right, then they both died in Kansas. Mom died on November 22nd, 2001, and Dad died on September---"</p><p><br/> "28th, 2004." Dean whispered and Cas could see the tear falling down his face.</p><p><br/> "H-how did you--- How could you possibly---" Sam tried and failed to start many different sentences.</p><p><br/> "I, uh..." Dean paused. "I couldn't forget those dates." The omega took a deep breath. "Their names were John and Mary Winchester. I know because... because they were my parents, too."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter is a bit shorter, but I foresee the next one being a bit longer.</p><p>Also, sorry for taking forever to update. Holiday stuff and migraines, ya know? Thanks for understanding!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean begins to process some things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four men sat in the booth and let silence surround them. The distant clanging of pots and pans, the overlapping conversations of other customers, and the quiet classic rock on the jukebox slowly faded into the distance. Castiel wasn't sure what to think about Dean's admission. It was quite the bold statement, but it would explain Sam and Dean's instant connection.</p>
<p><br/> Castiel began thinking over any mention of a brother, or of a close friend, from Dean's childhood, but he came up blank. The omega had never mentioned any connections of import to him except for his abusers. Castiel remembered that Dean had mentioned having an imaginary friend named Sammy when he was younger, but surely Dean would have remembered that he had a younger brother.</p>
<p><br/> Slowly, Castiel's rehabilitation expertise began taking over instead of his protective inner-alpha. Dean could have been separated from Sam at seven years old if his math was correct. Sam would have only been three. Those ages came with the assumption that they were not separated in foster care. If they were separated, then Dean would have only been six when he lost contact with his brother. It made sense for a child in Dean's situation to repress painful memories. Perhaps he was so young that he repressed his relationship with Sam. It was too painful to not have his brother.</p>
<p><br/> After what was probably only a few seconds of silence, but what felt like an eternity, Bobby spoke up. "Come again?"</p>
<p><br/> Dean cleared his throat. "Well... maybe I spoke..." He took a calming breath. Cas tried to put his hand on Dean's thigh, but it didn't seem to help. "Maybe I spoke too soon. Those... those newspaper articles that you found are probably about my parents with those dates, but that... I guess that that don't automatically mean that we're brothers." Dean trailed off and looked out of the window.</p>
<p><br/> Sam spoke up next. "It doesn't sound too crazy to believe. How did your parents pass, Dean? If you don't mind me asking."</p>
<p><br/> Dean rubbed his right eye quickly with the back of his hand. "Uh," he started and cleared his throat. Cas could tell from the furrow in his brow and the concentration in his face that his small amount of confidence was all a façade. "My mom died in a fire when I was four. Don't remember much about it. Dad took me out, but Mom was stuck in another room. He went back in for her, but he... it was just him when he came out of the house."</p>
<p><br/> The rest of the table waited quietly for Dean to continue.</p>
<p><br/> "Dad tried. He did. He did what he thought was best for our family, but that meant doing some shady shit every now and again to make ends meet. He was in a bad car wreck trying to get away from some douche bag that was hounding him for money. Died at the hospital."</p>
<p><br/> "Well," Sam gave a small smile. "Those are the two articles that I found. So, clearly, I found your parents. Maybe... I don't know, Mr. Novak? Mr. Singer? What do you think?"<br/> Cas looked over at Bobby and was met with a shrug. "Well, Sam, first of all, I'm very impressed with your research. I'm sure that was not an easy task given what little information you had to begin your search."</p>
<p><br/> Sam nodded his head once and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Novak. I appreciate that."</p>
<p><br/> "Of course. As far as you and Dean..." He knew he couldn't say that they were brothers and give them false hope, but it did seem like an interesting case. "It is quite a coincidence that you found those articles about Dean's parents and that you two meet up now by sheer luck. I think that it may be worth looking into adoption records and to get a DNA test to know for sure. I think it would help explain why you two get along so well. It's possible... again, not for certain... but it's possible that you two formed a familial scent bond before meeting one another yesterday."</p>
<p><br/> Sam nodded and looked away from Cas. The alpha couldn't tell what the kid was thinking about, but it seemed that the wheels in his head were turning rather quickly.<br/> "We can schedule a DNA test." Bobby looked back and forth between the other three men at the table. </p>
<p><br/> "Maybe... maybe we can do that next week sometime? This week..." Dean trailed off and he began picking at the outer seam of his pants leg.</p>
<p><br/> "This week has been quite hectic, as I'm sure that you gentlemen can imagine. Maybe we just keep in touch and figure something out for next week when things slow back down?" Cas tried to nonchalantly intertwine his fingers with Dean's. The omega eventually relented his hold on his pants leg and let Castiel hold his sweaty hand.</p>
<p><br/> "That sound like a great idea, Mr. Novak. Maybe I could give you my cell number? Feel free to text me anytime. You too, Dean." Sam smiled at the omega. </p>
<p><br/> Dean shyly nodded. "I don't have a phone, but, uh..."</p>
<p><br/> Cas squeezed his hand. "We can get you one."</p>
<p><br/> Dean's smile lit up the room. "Really? One of my own?"</p>
<p><br/> "Of course, Dean. You need one."</p>
<p><br/> Dean turned back to Sam. "Yea, give your number to Cas and I'll text you whenever I get mine set up."</p>
<p><br/> "Sounds like a plan."</p>
<p><br/> "Welcome to The Roadhouse!" A friendly beta with a mullet interrupted the conversation. Castiel thought he was an alpha for a moment, but his scent was actually coming from the smoke and old bar food grease that soaked into his clothes. "The name's Ash. I'll be your server, your cook, and the guy up front taking your check. What can I get you started with today?"</p>
<p><br/> Just like that, the four men at the table felt a little more at ease. They had been so wrapped up in the discovery-of-the-century that they had forgotten why they were here. They gave their orders and Ash left to go "flip patties and roll fatties." He assured them that it was a joke, but Castiel was convinced he was experiencing a second-hand high, so he wasn't too sure about that. As they sat around the table, munching on house chips, the conversation drifted to the weather, Dean's hospital shenanigans, Sam's school work, and Bobby's grandchildren.</p>
<p><br/> Their meal came and the quartet found themselves laughing, eating, and finding a bit of peace in their corner of the world. Castiel noticed that Dean's hand was no longer sweaty and that his confidence was no longer fake. Sam seemed to open up a bit more and even took off his ill-fitting suit jacket. Despite the nagging feeling in the back of their minds that something big and unknown was coming to all of their lives, Castiel was quite happy.</p>
<p><br/> Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and Bobby's watch alerted them all that it was time for he and Sam to get back to righting the world's wrongs. Castiel nodded and shook their hands again as he walked towards the cash register. He left Dean and Sam by themselves while he and Bobby paid.</p>
<p><br/> "I've got this one. Man, what're the odds, huh?" Bobby shook his head as he handed the card over to Ash.</p>
<p><br/> "What? That you'd be served by the most handsome man in America? I know. It's shocking." Ash laughed to himself and gave Bobby his card back.</p>
<p><br/> Cas rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "Thank you for everything, Ash. Have a great day."</p>
<p><br/> "You too, man. See ya around." </p>
<p><br/> Cas turned to Bobby and shook his head. "Thank you for lunch, Bobby. I know the odds are small, but I think that those two deserve a bit of happiness, don't you?"</p>
<p><br/> "Yea, yea. I agree. Just hope that DNA test comes back the way they're hoping or they're going to be crushed." Bobby quickly jerked his head to one side in Sam and Dean's direction.</p>
<p><br/> Cas followed the gesture and saw Sam give Dean a quick one-armed hug. Dean stood in shock for a moment before patting Sam on the arm. Castiel knew that that kind of touch made Dean nervous and he was so proud of him for pushing himself out of his comfort zone. The omega gripped Sam's suit jacket and looked at him. He said something before giving a tight smile and walking over to Cas.</p>
<p><br/> "Ready to go, alpha?" Dean was staring down at his boots.</p>
<p><br/> "Of course, Dean." Cas could tell something was bothering his mate. He turned to Bobby for a moment. "Thank you again, Bobby. You really didn't have to do that."</p>
<p><br/> "Oh, please. I'll count it as a business lunch and get reimbursed. You're saving me money." Bobby laughed and walked out of The Roadhouse with Sam.</p>
<p><br/> "Let's get you home, 'mega-mine." Cas whispered and could tell from Dean's quick nod that his hyper-puppy stage was slowly leaving and his quiet stage was coming. He really didn't want Dean to fall into his quiet stage again. He knew that it was healthy for Dean to do whatever came naturally, but he couldn't help but feel like Dean was having more and more of these periods of silence. Cas was concerned that it would start up one day and not stop.</p>
<p><br/> The ride home was silent apart from Dean tapping his knee and the occasional sound of the turn signal. Cas knew better than to press for details about why Dean's mood changed, but at the same time, he needed to know so he could prevent it in the future. He figured the least he could do, though, was allow Dean some quiet until they got home. So the silence continued.</p>
<p><br/> When the car came to a stop in the garage, Dean was out in record time and walking into the house. Cas decided to hold back and give him a bit of space. So, he sat in the car for a moment before turning it off. He waited a couple of more seconds to confirm that Officer Hanscum was in her position before closing the garage door. Then he wasted plenty of time on his way into the house. </p>
<p><br/> He didn't see Dean in the kitchen or living room, so Castiel assumed that he was in the bedroom. Sure enough, he heard the sound of Dean stripping out of his jeans, so he left him for a few more moments. When Dean didn't come back out of the bedroom after a full two minutes, Castiel walked in quietly.</p>
<p><br/> For a moment, he panicked because he couldn't see Dean. The omega had closed the black-out curtains and the bathroom door so it was completely dark in the room. He wasn't in the bed, either, which concerned Cas. The alpha breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the closet door was ajar. His experience in rehab reminded him that victims of abuse often sought out environments similar to the ones they were held in. It made him sick to his stomach to think about, but it did keep him from thinking that Dean had completely lost his mind.</p>
<p><br/> Sure enough, when Castiel opened the closet door, Dean was sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest. The omega was squished between some boxes and the wall. It was not a big closet by any means. He was wearing his boxers and Cas's hoodie, which seemed to be his preferred outfit. Bee was tucked under his chin and his head was turned away from Castiel. Regardless, Cas could tell that Dean was crying.</p>
<p><br/> "Hey, sweet boy." Castiel whispered and sat down on the other side of the door frame.</p>
<p><br/> "Why'd it have to be like this Cas?" Dean turned his head to look at Cas and the alpha was struck by how bloodshot Dean's eyes had become in such a short amount of time.<br/> "Like what?" Cas kept his voice down and leaned in closer to his omega.</p>
<p><br/> "If Sam's my..." Dean blinked hard to try to erase his tears. "If Sam's my brother, then I have gone twenty-three years with a family and I didn't even fucking know it. If he's my brother, then I left him. If he's my brother, then... someone... some family didn't... why didn't they want me, too, man?" At this question, Cas saw Dean truly cry for the first time since they had met. He was jerking and sobbing uncontrollably. </p>
<p><br/> Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders and rested his cheek on his forehead. Sure, he had seen Dean cry, but this... this was different. The omega was heartbroken. He was mourning. The fact that someone had rejected him added on top of everything else broke Dean's heart completely in two and it fueled Castiel's rage. The alpha knew that he needed to keep it under control, though.</p>
<p><br/> "I've got you." Cas kissed his the top of his head.</p>
<p><br/> Dean shook himself out of Cas's hold. "Yea, you do, and I love you so much. You'll never know. Never gonna know how much I love you." Dean paused. "Isn't it fucked up though? We met because of some asshole that decided I wasn't worth anything and I'm living with you because I don't have shit to my name and I'm a fucking drop out. Ya know-" Cas wanted to interrupt, but he wanted a black eye even less. Plus, Dean needed to grieve what had happened to him. He needed to process this. "Ya know, I wanted to be a firefighter. Find a husband or a wife, have a couple of pups, white picket fence. Maybe even a fucking dog runnin' around in the backyard. But some damn fire had to come along and fuck it all up."</p>
<p><br/> Dean stood up and stepped over Castiel. The alpha wasn't sure what he should do at this point, so he stood as well and leaned against the wall. Cas watched Dean and his heart broke for him more and more as the omega continued to let out his anger.</p>
<p><br/> "Mom? Gone. Dad? Gone. Foster homes just didn't give a fuck. Ended up with Alastair. And now? Now I find out that I may have a brother who got to get out of the fucking system? It shouldn't, but it makes me so mad! I mean, how could I forget him? How could I be that damn irresponsible? How could I... why was I the one no one ever wanted?" Dean walked up to Cas. His tears were still flowing, but he was full of anger instead of sadness. The omega jabbed himself in the chest. "Why did no one want me?"</p>
<p><br/> Cas took a breath and held his hands out in front of him. Dean scoffed for a moment in protest. "You can't baby me to death, Cas. I'm not a fucking project. I'm a grown ass man."</p>
<p><br/> Cas didn't say anything, but held his hands out closer to Dean. The omega rolled his eyes and angrily held onto Cas. "I can't speak for anyone else, Dean. I can't answer those questions. I wish I could. I pray that I could give you a simple answer that could explain everything you've been through and wrap all of the knowledge that you need in a nice, pretty bow, but I can't. I can't do that. I can tell you, though, that I want you. You are my home now and I would be absolutely lost without you." Cas hoped that Dean could smell his sincerity.</p>
<p><br/> "And I want to fucking believe you, man. But no one stays." He trailed off and let his hands fall to his side. "No one. I feel safe with you, but I'm gonna fuck up sooner or later and you'll see why I'm the one that's always left behind."</p>
<p><br/> "I will stay. And you will never make a mistake too big for me to stop loving you."</p>
<p><br/> "Cas, I'm fucked up more than you realize. I told you what happened in that basement, but it's so much more than that. I did shit before I went into that basement. Agreed to shit in that basement. I... you don't need this bullshit, man!" Dean ripped his hands away from Cas's and turned around. He leaned his head back so he was looking at the ceiling. "Motherfucker!" Cas watched as Dean's hands ran through his hair and settled into fists by his sides.</p>
<p><br/> "You don't think you deserve to be saved." Cas didn't say this as a question. It was a fact. Dean saw himself as someone less than human.</p>
<p><br/> "N- I don't fucking know!" Dean grabbed Cas by his collar. "All I know is that you could have any fucking person on this planet. Why are you settling for a broken douche-bag like me?" At this point, Dean's words were weak and his grip was weaker.</p>
<p><br/> "Because I love you, Dean Winchester." </p>
<p><br/> Dean rolled his eyes. "Yea, because we're True Mates--"</p>
<p><br/> "Sweet boy, remember, I still can't smell you. I didn't fall in love with you because of your scent or because of a chemical reaction. I fell in love with you because you simply exist. When I first laid a hand on you, I was lost. I am yours, Dean. And you are mine."</p>
<p><br/> This caused Dean to stop for a moment. He tried to start a few words, but his lips ultimately crashed into Cas's. The alpha couldn't help the surprised noise that came from his throat as he wrapped his arms around Dean. "My alpha. No one else gets to have you. You are mine."</p>
<p><br/> "Yours."</p>
<p><br/> The couple kissed frantically for a few moments before Dean slowed them down and slouched into Cas's hold. "Just, just don't leave, okay?"</p>
<p><br/> "Never going to leave you, baby boy. Never leaving you."</p>
<p><br/> For the first time since they left the restaurant, Dean gave a small smile as he looked at Cas. "I have terrible morning breath."</p>
<p><br/> "I have mouthwash," Cas argued.</p>
<p><br/> "I sing to myself without realizing it." Dean's smile grew as he pulled Castiel over to the bed.</p>
<p><br/> "I love music."</p>
<p><br/> "I hate getting up early and staying up late."</p>
<p><br/> "I hit my peak around 3 in the afternoon, too." Cas kissed Dean's forehead and laid down. He chuckled as Dean climbed on top of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I like rom-coms."</p>
<p><br/> "I like seeing you smile." Cas chuckled as Dean blushed.</p>
<p><br/> "I'm an unmated omega." Dean whispered as he kissed Cas slowly. Cas smiled in response and pulled Dean into his chest. He kissed the top of his head and let out a breath that he forgot that he was holding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can change that." <br/> </p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.tiktok.com/@jessicascastiel/video/6911788690696195333?sender_device=pc&amp;sender_web_id=6911904606068000261&amp;is_from_webapp=v1">TikTok Inspiration</a>
</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p><br/> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had soooo much fun writing this chapter!</p>
<p>Shout out to @jessicascastiel on the old Tikky-Tok for an awesome edit that inspired part of this chapter! It is linked at the end of the chapter.</p>
<p>Thank you again for all of the comments and support! You can fit so much dopamine into one of those bad boys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Awkward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean begins making his home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel couldn't be sure, but to the best of his estimation, he and Dean had spent an entire week in bed. No, the sun hadn't set a single time and the hands on the clock had only moved to a couple of other numbers, but he felt as if he and his omega were in a different reality. A reality where time didn't exist. A reality where they could stay cuddled close together; whispering promises of a lifetime together and declarations of loyalty.</p><p><br/>
 "When you gonna mate me, Cas?" This was at least the tenth time Dean had asked since the two had found their places on the bed. He ran his nose up Cas's jaw, as was his custom during their close-contact therapy sessions.</p><p><br/>
 "I told you, sweet boy. Whenever you are ready, then you let me know and I will be more than happy to put a bite on your neck." Cas rolled onto his side so he could see Dean's face.</p><p><br/>
 "So, if I said I was ready right now, you would do it?" Dean's eyes shifted between Cas's eyes and lips.</p><p><br/>
 Cas chuckled and kissed Dean's nose. "If we hadn't had such a hectic day, then yes. Of course. Today was a bit stressful, though, and it's not over yet. I think that it would be better to wait. Unless you are absolutely sure, that is." Cas knew that Dean wasn't ready, but he didn't mind throwing out the idea of mating his omega that very moment.</p><p><br/>
 "That's true. It was kind of crazy. I got kind of crazy." Dean blushed and nuzzled into Cas's chest with Bee under his chin.</p><p><br/>
 "You didn't get 'kind of crazy.' Not at all. You discovered some potentially lifechanging news. I think you're entitled to bit of uncharacteristic behavior."</p><p><br/>
 Dean's laugh filled Castiel's ears and it was the most infectious sound the alpha had ever heard. Cas was far from immune to his omega's unintentional charm. "You smooth motherfucker. Do you ever say something stupid? Like, ever? Or do you just go around with your suave words and drop all the omega's panties?"</p><p><br/>
 "Your panties are the only ones that I care anything about dropping." At that, Cas could feel a shiver run through Dean. "However, I can assure you that I have said more stupid things than I care to ever admit to my mate. Who will spend the rest of their life with me. With potential blackmail. For forever."</p><p><br/>
 Dean pulled back a bit and grinned a mischievous grin. "Oh, now I gotta know, Alpha. What's one stupid thing that you've said? Or done? Any awkward moments to share?"</p><p><br/>
 Cas rolled his eyes. "Do I have to?"</p><p><br/>
 "Oh, definitely. I may have to call Gabe if you don't spill the beans."</p><p><br/>
 Cas smiled and wrapped Dean up in his arms before rolling onto his back. Dean settled into his spot and let Bee rest on Cas's stomach. "Ugh, one stupid thing that I've done..." </p><p><br/>
 "At least one. I can accept more, if you want to share."</p><p><br/>
 "Cover Bee's ears. They don't need to hear this."</p><p><br/>
 Dean cackled and tucked Bee under his arm. "Okay, fragile ears have been covered. Now get on with it."</p><p><br/>
 "Alright. I was going on a first date, right? I was maybe sixteen or seventeen. It wasn't my first date ever, but it was my first date without my parents awkwardly watching from the other side of a restaurant. They were always very protective when one of my siblings or I went on a first date. This one time they didn't even tell me that they were going to be in the same place and I--"</p><p><br/>
 "Enough stalling, lover boy. You can tell me about the folks later. Right now, I need to know that you're not actually Fabio in disguise."</p><p><br/>
 "You foiled my plan. Fine. Well, before I left home for that date, Gabe met me outside. He lived a couple of houses down from us growing up. He asked me a lot of questions about the date and the girl and his last question was 'do you have protection?'"</p><p><br/>
 "Oh, no." Dean sat up and looked down at Cas. His eyes were almost shut because he was smiling so hard.</p><p><br/>
 "Oh, yes. I told him, yes, I always carry pepper spray."</p><p><br/>
 At that, Dean threw his head back and laughed. "Seriously?"</p><p><br/>
 "That's not the stupid part. If that had been the end of it, then I may have had some dignity left over by the end of the date. Maybe I could've turned it into an amusing anecdote to share at parties. Sadly, I didn't realize that Gabriel's long-time friend Kali worked at the pizza joint we went to that night."</p><p><br/>
 "There is no way you got laid after this, huh? Poor, little baby alpha all by himself." Dean sounded sympathetic, but his smile betrayed him.</p><p><br/>
 "Alone, indeed. So, we're sitting there at the booth and things are going as well as awkward first dates can go. Then Kali shows up and drops a condom on the table and tells us that Gabe sends his regards."</p><p><br/>
 "Man, that's super awkward! How did your date take it?" Cas was happy to see Dean entering his happy space again.</p><p><br/>
 "Well, she just kept a tight smile and tried to avoid eye contact." </p><p><br/>
 "I mean, yea, that's awkward, but nothing out of the ordinary for teenagers. Still not <em>too</em>, too bad." Dean smiled and moved until he was sitting criss-cross with his chin resting in his hands. Bee was watching from between his elbows.</p><p><br/>
 "It gets so much worse, dear. So, so much worse."</p><p><br/>
 "Okay, I'll shut up. I gotta know." Dean was practically vibrating with excitement.</p><p><br/>
 "No, please, keep talking. Distract the conversation from my complete ineptitude as a teen." Castiel had told this story before, but it was a tad bit more humiliating to share with his future mate than with his college buddies.</p><p><br/>
 "Never." Dean ran his thumb and index finger over his mouth to show that his lips were zipped.</p><p><br/>
 "Okay, so, anyways, long story short, the girl was very on edge for the rest of our date. I certainly do not blame her at all." Cas paused. "Then she asked why someone would give me a condom in a pizza restaurant. A very valid question. My response was 'because sometimes pepper spray isn't enough.'" Cas paused again for Dean to get some of his laughter out. "And then the story continues. She literally gawks at me. I didn't even know that people could actually do that and she gets all in my face and says 'excuse me?' I think she thought I planned on kidnapping her. Then I had to explain to her how I was an idiot earlier in the evening when I talked to Gabe. The rest of our date was spent in complete silence. Awkward, awkward silence. And then the worst thing of all happened on our way out of the restaurant."</p><p><br/>
 "Cas, baby, I love you with all of my heart, but I hope you know that I will be sharing this with every person that I know."</p><p><br/>
 "I suspected as much. Cover Bee's ears again. This is the most embarrassing part."</p><p><br/>
 "Okay, okay, Mr. Smooth." Dean held Bee tightly to his chest and leaned forward to hear the rest of the story.</p><p><br/>
 "Well, when we're leaving, there was this elderly couple behind us. I held the door open for my date and for the couple." Cas cradled his head in his hands. "Ugh, do I have to tell you?"</p><p><br/>
 Dean nodded his head far too dramatically, "I think I'll die if you don't tell me."</p><p><br/>
 "Well... that's a good reason to share. My date and the old lady walked out and the older gentlemen held his arm up to hold the door for me to leave... but he was much taller than I was so, to me, in that moment... I thought he was trying to hug me."</p><p><br/>
 "Babe, no!" Dean fell back on the bed and covered his face with the hood of his jacket. "No, you did not!"</p><p><br/>
 "Sadly, yes. Yes, I did. I hugged him. This random man. I hugged him. My arms went around his waist at the same time that he caught the door. Then, it turns out we were parked beside of them and we had to walk across the parking lot together."</p><p><br/>
 Dean couldn't speak he was laughing so hard. Tears were forming, but Cas was proud that they were from laughter that he caused.</p><p><br/>
 "You... you fucking hugged..." The laughs picked back up. "What did your date do?"</p><p><br/>
 "She told me that she wished me the best in my endeavors."</p><p><br/>
 With that, Dean sat up and tried to catch his breath. "You dumb ass," he took as deep of a breath as he could, "I love you so much."</p><p><br/>
 "Yea, yea. I love you, too." Cas tried to look angry, but he couldn't help but to begin laughing along with Dean.</p><p><br/>
 The two then kept reminding one another of different words Cas's story every time there was a pause in their laughter, like 'endeavors,' 'hugged him,' and 'pepper spray,' until they could hardly breath from laughing. Cas rolled on top of Dean and they continued laughing with Cas's forehead resting on Dean's shoulder. Cas tried, but he couldn't think of a single time in his life where he had been happier.</p><p><br/>
 Dean's laughs slowly faded but his smile remained in place. He cupped Cas's face in his hands. "When you gonna mate me, alpha?"</p><p><br/>
 "Whenever you're ready, 'mega."</p><p><br/>
 "Promise?"</p><p><br/>
 "I promise. You know you have to be in heat or I have to be in rut for the mating pheromones to make it a permanent bond, right?"</p><p><br/>
 "Yea, yea, Dr. Biology. I'm not sure when my heat will hit. Alastair always made sure I was on suppressants." At the mention of Alastair's name, Dean's smile faltered.</p><p><br/>
 "Well, my rut is in around six weeks or so. Mid-February. Until then," the alpha rolled them over so Dean was straddling him, "how about we go get some stuff for you to help make this house your home, too, hm?"</p><p><br/>
 Dean's smile returned. "Really? Like what?"</p><p><br/>
 "I don't know. It's up to you. This is your home now, so you can decide on decorations, soap and stuff, board games... Whatever you think you would want."</p><p><br/>
 The omega furrowed his brow and bit his lip. "Hmm... I don't have any money and I don't want to use yours on a bunch of random stuff that you don't like."</p><p><br/>
 "Honey, I like you. That's what matters."</p><p><br/>
 "See, fifteen minutes ago, that line would've made me think 'oh, wow, he's so smooth and sexy,' but now I know better. You're a sexy dork. My sexy dork."</p><p><br/>
 "I do what I can." Cas smiled and kissed Dean's forehead. "Well, how about a compromise. What if we went by Big Lots or another discount store? That way you can get what you want and you won't have to worry about it being way too expensive."</p><p><br/>
 Dean wrestled out of Cas's hold. "Hell yeah, let's go!"</p><p><br/>
 After changing out of the comfy clothes, the couple drove the short distance to a local bargain store, Stuff and Things. The creativity that had to be in the board meeting to start that store always amazed Cas. Dean walked ahead of Cas into the building. Cas couldn't help but admire the furrow of Dean's brow as he looked around the parking lot for traffic. The way he jogged to get across the pedestrian crossing. The way his perfect legs were accentuated by his dark jeans. The way he rubbed his hands together when they got in the store.</p><p><br/>
 "Hey, alpha?" Dean leaned in close to Castiel's ear.</p><p><br/>
 "Yes, Dean?"</p><p><br/>
 "Save that delicious smell for when we're at home, okay, baby?" Dean winked and began pushing a cart towards the home goods section. </p><p><br/>
 Cas calmed himself and willed his blush to disappear before following behind his omega. "I'm sorry, Dean. That was inappropriate of me."</p><p><br/>
 "It's fine. I did the old 'blue steel' on you. Irresistible." Dean winked over his shoulder before putting one foot on the bottom of the cart and pushing off with the other. He looked like a drunk toddler loose in the store. Cas loved him even more than he did that morning.</p><p><br/>
 "So, what are you thinking?" Cas took Dean's hand in his as they looked at the wall art.</p><p><br/>
 "I don't know, yet. What spaces do you have open? I haven't really paid it all that much attention." Dean squeezed his hand back and it spread warmth through Castiel's entire body.</p><p><br/>
 "Well, there's plenty of space in our room. I spend most of my time, or I spent most of my time, in the living room."</p><p><br/>
 Dean didn't respond immediately. When Cas looked over to see what he was doing, he saw the omega was smiling and looking down at his feet while he tried to hide his blush. "Our room, huh?"</p><p><br/>
 Cas chuckled and squeezed his hand. "Yea, our room."</p><p><br/>
 With a quick peck to Cas's cheek, Dean turned on his interior decorator skills. "When I was a kid, I always wanted my own room to decorate. I thought I would call it 'The Dean Cave.' Now, I don't need neon letters and an arrow like I wanted back then, but I would like something with our initials. I want everyone to know it's ours. Like, have a big letter D and C over the bed. Or on little letter tiles for coasters on the nightstands. Or... something." Dean paused and looked over to Cas. His smile fell for a moment. "O-or is that lame?</p><p><br/>
 "I don't see anything lame about labeling a space as ours, but even if it was lame, who cares? It's ours. They can fuck off. I want everyone to know that we're together." Cas mirrored Dean's smile as the omega turned over to the large monogram letters and grabbed a D, C, and an ampersand. "I think that would look great above our bed, sweet boy."</p><p><br/>
 "Yea! And maybe like, on the nightstands, we could get picture frames? And, holy shit, his and his hand towels?"</p><p><br/>
 And just like that, Dean had pushed off on the cart again, leaving Cas far behind on the aisle. "I need to get some chew toys and puppy pads at this rate," Castiel thought as he jogged to catch up with his omega.</p><p><br/>
 "-no preference, really, I mean, I guess-" Dean paused and looked over at Cas. "Oh, I totally thought you were behind me. Anyways, I was saying that I don't really have a preference for hand soap and stuff like that. I like the way that you smell, but I don't want like artificial sandalwood if I've got the real thing with you, ya know? Maybe we could--"</p><p><br/>
 "I have an idea, D. Why don't we get everything you want today for the bedroom and for the living room. Then, maybe tomorrow, we can go get your phone set up and get anything else that you want for the bathroom and kitchen?" Cas knew if he didn't cut the kid off, that he wasn't stopping any time soon. Charlie was right with her prediction in the hospital.</p><p><br/>
 Dean clapped once. "Yea, great plan. Okay." He scanned the tops of the aisles looking for different signs. "Okay, I want to look at the posters, pillows, and the entertainment section. I don't know if I've told you this, but I love westerns. Like, I love them."</p><p><br/>
 "I thought you loved rom-coms."</p><p><br/>
 "Shut up, man, people may hear you." Dean smiled and kissed Cas on the cheek as they walked. "I do, but I love westerns more. I noticed your DVD collection was lacking in both. Shame, shame."</p><p><br/>
 "Well, I also have Netflix. In my defense."</p><p><br/>
 "Oh, yea... I kind of forgot about that. I haven't watched Netflix or Hulu or whatever in a long time." Dean's smile left for a moment, but he shook his head and continued on. <br/>
 When they were in the privacy of the kitchen organization aisle, Cas lifted his wrist to Dean. The omega smiled and inhaled deeply. Cas squeezed his hand."Well, we will fix that tonight. How about our first official date night? Westerns with dinner?"</p><p><br/>
 "Only if you promise to hug the delivery guy when he hands you the food."</p><p><br/>
 "You fucker."</p><p><br/>
 "You love me."</p><p><br/>
 "More than you'll ever know."</p><p><br/>
 The two continued on to the pillows and Cas had to laugh quietly as Dean zoomed down the aisle, checking each and every one that caught his eye. Most were too scratchy. Some too soft. Some too firm. A select few, though, found their way into the cart. There was no discernable color scheme or theme, but Cas couldn't care less. Certainly not as Dean threw the pillows that met his criterion over his shoulder to Cas to put in the cart so enthusiastically.</p><p><br/>
 At the end of the aisle, Dean turned around to face the cart. "Dude, that's a lot of pillows. I need to put some back."</p><p><br/>
 "It's only nine. Get one more and make it an even ten."</p><p><br/>
 "I don't know..." Dean looked around and scanned the shelves from top to bottom.</p><p><br/>
 Cas had a brilliantly silly idea. "I've got it. Bee needs a pillow, too."</p><p><br/>
 Dean leaned back and gave one of his rare full body laughs. "Hell yes, absolutely." He looked up and down until he found a flat, obscenely yellow pillow. "How cute would Bee look on this? Huh? How freaking adorable?"</p><p><br/>
 "I agree. Let's do it. Also, I don't have a lot of extra blankets in the house. Do you want to get some for nesting?"</p><p><br/>
 Dean's eye widened for a moment. "Yea, yea... that'd be cool."</p><p><br/>
 Cas stood and watched and Dean repeated the same process for finding blankets in the huge bin that was conveniently positioned next to the pillow aisle. Most of them were solid color fleece, but there were a few that had stripes and patterns. One was terribly scratchy, but it had lassos all over it, so Cas didn't say anything. </p><p><br/>
----</p><p><br/>
 When they got home, Dean caught Cas's hand as they finished unloading the car. "I'm really tired, babe. I'm game for whatever for dinner, but I think I want to go lie down until it's ready."</p><p><br/>
 Cas nodded. He suspected his puppy would come crashing down soon. "Of course, love. I think I'll make some lasagna tonight, okay? Finally have that home cooked meal."</p><p><br/>
 Dean yawned and nodded. Together, they made quick work of dropping off all of the blankets and pillows into the bedroom and left the rest of the bags on the dining room table. "See you soon, alpha." Dean kissed Castiel quickly before shutting the bedroom door.</p><p><br/>
 Cas turned away from the door and let out a breath. If this was what his life with Dean was going to be like everyday, he was beyond happy and grateful, but he was going to have to start taking more expresso in his coffee. </p><p><br/>
 The alpha put quiet music on his phone as he began bustling around the kitchen. He tried to stay quiet as he mixed the ingredients and wrestled the stubborn casserole dish into the oven. The damn thing was a menace. </p><p><br/>
 Once the lasagna was in the oven, he went over to the computer to catch up on his emails. There was nothing new regarding Dean's case except for a reminder from the ODT that the trial was in exactly two weeks. There was some spam mail, of course. There was also one email from Charlie asking Cas to let her know whenever Dean may be up for some company. Apparently, room 327 was now occupied by quite the grumpy old woman. Cas smiled as he responded that he would be in touch with her soon and that he would let Dean know she said hello. </p><p><br/>
 Since checking his email only took about five minutes, Cas decided to sit down and watch some TV. He had been hooked on Orange is the New Black lately and he was excited to watch the next episode. Right as he was about to press play, he heard something move in the bedroom.</p><p><br/>
 Quickly, he jumped up and jogged over to the bedroom door. He quietly opened it up and his shoulders relaxed as he looked in. Dean was looking over at the lamp a pillow had knocked over. The lamp was just on its side. The omega was surrounded by all ten pillows, six blankets, and Bee. He looked over sleepily at Cas. "Hey, Alpha."</p><p><br/>
 "Hey, dinner's not ready yet. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."</p><p><br/>
 "'m fine." Dean yawned. "Just enjoying our nest. Never had one before. Like it a lot."</p><p><br/>
 Cas walked over and rubbed his wrist over the oblong pillow that Dean was holding. "Get some rest, sweet boy. I love you."</p><p><br/>
 Dean took a deep breath of the pillow and burrowed further into their nest. "Love you, too, Angel."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know how 2020 needs to end? With the longest chapter I've written so far that has no angst and only laughs and fluff and good times and healing. You know why? Ya know whyyyy??? Cause something good has to come out of this year. For the love of all that is sacred in this world.</p><p>Also, that awkward door moment? Yea. I did that when I was 18. Still haven't recovered.</p><p>Thanks for all of the support, comments, and kudos. You guys are giving me more support than you know!!!!!</p><p>Happy New Year, loves &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Results</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean and Sam get their results.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean eventually came out of his brand new nest later in the evening for dinner. Cas couldn't stand to wake him up. The omega had burrowed deep within the blankets and was cradled by pillows on either side. His softened expression and Bee's eyes were all Castiel could make out of the piles of new nesting materials. His inner-alpha swelled with pride. What a wonderful mate he had.</p><p><br/> When Dean sleepily walked out of the bedroom wearing only his boxers, he was rubbing his eyes and protecting Bee under his arm. "Wha' time issit?" He tried to hide his yawn but failed.</p><p><br/> "It is around 7:30. Dinner is still warm in the microwave. Do you want me to grab it and we can watch TV on the couch?"</p><p><br/> Dean just nodded and yawned in response as he settled into his spot on the couch. It really amazed Castiel how flawlessly they worked together. Without speaking a word about it, Dean had just taken the left side of the couch as his own, much like he had claimed the right side of the bed. It didn't bother Cas at all. Quite the opposite. He loved that his omega was making himself comfortable. It was Dean's home, too, after all.</p><p><br/> When Castiel returned with a plate of lasagna and salad, he decided it best to bring Dean a napkin. He would hate for the kid to burn himself. He saw Dean take a deep breath and a sated grin crossed his face. "Does it smell good?"</p><p><br/> "Almost as good as you." Dean gave an exaggerated wink and put his knees up on the couch to serve as a makeshift table.</p><p><br/> "Do you want me to get a folding table? I have a few in the garage for family events."</p><p><br/> Dean shook his head. "Nah. I'm good. Thanks, though."</p><p><br/> Cas passed over the plate and the napkin and Dean's eyes widened as the food got closer. "I'm going to need you to make this at least once a week from now until forever."</p><p><br/> Cas just kissed the top of his head and sat down in his assigned spot. </p><p><br/>---</p><p><br/> That was how Castiel found the two of them ending most of their days together that week. It was domestic bliss. There was really no other way to describe it. The threat of the trial was looming in the back of both of their minds and Cas could always see a police cruiser in front of the house, but this was as close to perfect as his life had ever been.</p><p><br/> Their day would begin by Dean snuggling deeper into Cas's chest and silently begging for him not to get up yet. Ultimately, Cas would relent and hold him for a few minutes longer before starting up a pot of coffee. The alpha would run his hands over Dean's back and chest while the omega would purr quietly. This usually led to Dean pulling the blanket up to their chins and wrapping one of his legs around Cas.</p><p><br/> Whenever Dean finally decided to release Cas from his tentacle-like hold, the omega would stretch before heading into the bathroom for a shower. Cas would lie in the bed alone for a few seconds and try to find any small piece of Dean's scent that may have settled into the sheets. So far, there was nothing apart from the smell of soap and aftershave. It was a bit sad to know that Dean had improved so much physically and mentally, but his scent was still absent. He hoped it would come back eventually, but he was beginning to have his doubts.</p><p><br/> Cas usually had a breakfast and coffee ready for his omega when Dean shuffled out of their room. Sometimes it was only scrambled eggs and toast, but Dean seemed very appreciative either way. They drank their coffee in silence and Dean usually stayed quiet until further into the day. Cas didn't mind. He enjoyed their quiet time together. He valued the companionship and familiarity that allowed them to savor such simple, silent moments.</p><p><br/> From there, Castiel could determine what kind of day Dean was going to have. If he curled up on the couch, usually with Bee, after choosing one of Castiel's records to listen to, then it was probably going to be a quiet day. If he turned on the TV and propped up his feet on the coffee table, it was going to be an average day. If he asked Cas "what're we gonna do today," that usually meant he had a lot of energy and needed to get out of the house. He really was like a new puppy sometimes.</p><p><br/> Then there were days like today.</p><p><br/> There had been no other days like today. This day was much more special than all of the other ones. Today was the day that they went to the doctor to find out if he and Sam were brothers. Castiel could feel the nervous, but excited, energy flowing throughout their home. Castiel knew that his mate was on pins and needles waiting for them to leave.</p><p><br/> For one, Dean was up and in the shower before Cas had even managed to acknowledge that it was a new day. Secondly, he came out of the shower dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt rather than his usual boxers and hoodie combo. He had even gelled his hair. He wasn't necessarily in his hyper-mode, but he couldn't stop pacing.</p><p><br/> "So, when's the appointment, again?" Dean had clarified this multiple times in the days leading up to their test. </p><p><br/> Cas's eyes followed the omega as he walked the length of the kitchen and back again. "At 11. We will leave here in about an hour."</p><p><br/> Dean nodded and his fingers laced on the back of his neck. "I'm kinda nervous, man."</p><p><br/> The alpha smiled and placed his coffee mug on the counter. He walked over Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I know, D. It's okay to feel nervous."</p><p><br/> Dean rolled his eyes and settled his hands onto Cas's shoulders. "I know it is... I just..." he closed his eyes and let out a long breath through his nose, "I just really want those results to be positive."</p><p><br/> Cas kissed his forehead. "I know. I'm not sure what the results will be, but I have a feeling that this will be a good day."</p><p><br/> "Yea?"</p><p><br/> "Yea, sweet boy. I think it will be a very good day. Now, why don't we go watch an episode or two of some TV before it's time to go?"</p><p><br/> Dean nodded and pulled Cas by his hand into the living room. When they found their spots on the couch, Dean only stayed in his spot for a moment before turning and sitting with his back to Cas and leaning against him for support. Cas wrapped one arm around his shoulders as they began the important task of killing time. Dean brought Cas's hand to his mouth and gave it a quick kiss before snuggling further into his side. "Thanks, alpha."</p><p><br/> When they arrived at the doctor's office, Dean was rocking back and forth on his feet. He refused to let them go into the office without Sam, because "he's just a kid and might not know where to go." Cas wanted to point out that Sam had probably been in a doctor's office before, but that didn't seem incredibly productive, so he kept that to himself.</p><p><br/> "Do you think he wants it to be positive?" Dean had his hands in his pockets and seemed determined to kick all of the rocks on the sidewalk out of his way. He was looking down and Cas could tell that his anxiousness was getting the best of him.</p><p><br/> "I'm sure he does. I don't know of anyone who would be disappointed to have you in their life." Cas frowned at the small huff Dean gave. He walked over and lifted Dean's chin.</p><p>"Omega... you're mine aren't you?"</p><p><br/> Dean's shoulders relaxed a bit. "Yea. 'm yours."</p><p><br/> "I wouldn't let anyone speak ill of you would I, D?"</p><p><br/> The omega wrapped his hands around Cas's wrist. "No, Cas."</p><p><br/> "Then don't think badly of yourself right now. I'm sure that Sam is just as excited as you are. His family was taken from him, just like yours. I'm sure he wants to know he wasn't completely alone in this world."</p><p><br/> Dean nodded and leaned into Cas's hand that had moved to his cheek. "Love you, alpha."</p><p><br/> "As I love you, 'mega-mine."</p><p><br/> Their moment was cut short by a squealing engine trying to make its way into the parking lot. Smoke found its way out from under the hood and the car eventually came to stop so, so very close to an actual parking spot. A disgruntled Sam exited the car and kicked a tire. "Piece of shit."</p><p><br/> Dean laughed and walked over. "Hey, Sam. Rough start to the day, huh, man?"</p><p><br/> Sam glanced up at Dean and gave a half-hearted smile. "I don't know what's wrong with the thing. It's given me problems since I bought the thing."</p><p><br/> Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder and steered them to the building. "Bought her yourself, huh?"</p><p><br/> "Yea, mom and dad would've helped, but I wanted to do it on my own. I am seriously regretting that decision right now." Sam locked the doors and smiled as they walked in Castiel's direction. Sam was wearing clothes that fit today instead of his internship suit and Cas saw a striking resemblance to he and Dean's attire. Flannels, tees, and jeans.</p><p><br/> "Well, that's cool man. I know a few things about cars that I picked up when I worked..." the omega paused and cleared his throat, "at a job I had a while back. I'll take a look at it when we finish up here, okay?"</p><p><br/> "Really? That's awesome, Dean! Thank you so much!"</p><p><br/> Castiel smiled as the two men approached him. He was sure that no matter what the test results determined that Dean had claimed Sam as his brother and Sam had claimed Dean as his.</p><p><br/> "Hello, Sam, how are you doing today?"</p><p><br/> "Well, apart from the car, I'm doing well. Excited, nervous. Pretty much the same as Dean, I'm guessing."</p><p><br/> Dean blushed slightly and Cas chuckled. "Well, let's get in there and get started. You two can get the test done and I'll let reception know that we will get the car out of the parking lot as soon as we can."</p><p><br/> "That would be great, thanks, Cas. My parents are both at work, but they would love to get together for a late lunch or dinner. Maybe you can look at the car, Dean, and then we can go get a bite to eat?" Dean smiled a timid smile and nodded. Cas could tell he was very apprehensive about this potential meeting. </p><p><br/> The three men found themselves in front of the reception desk and Cas noticed that Dean was wiping his palms on his jeans repeatedly. All he wanted was to wrap his omega up in his arms and never let him go, but he knew that that wasn't an option today. Today was one of the biggest days in Dean's life.</p><p><br/> Cas was so focused on Dean's behavior that he didn't realize the nurse was already waving Dean and Sam back to the exam room. Dean paused halfway. "Can, uh... can my alpha come?" </p><p><br/> The nurse gave a small smile and nodded. "Of course, Mr. Winchester. Mr. Wesson, you will need to sign a form stating that you give consent to have another person in the room."</p><p><br/> "Yea, of course. That's fine." Sam's bright grin lit up the office space. Cas sincerely hoped that the test would yield the results they all wanted. Dean needed this positivity so badly.</p><p><br/> "Well, then, gentlemen. Follow me."</p><p><br/> All three men, all over six-feet tall, followed the five-foot-three, petite nurse back through a maze of hallways. Castiel was sure it looked a bit odd. It must have resembled a tea-cup chihuahua leading a pack of mastiffs. </p><p><br/> The chihuahua ushered them all into a small exam room. Sam and Dean sat in the two available chairs, leaving Cas to find a seat on the actual exam table. The nurse gave them all a quick smile before handing Sam the form she had mentioned and leaving. Considering that the nurse had no idea what type of DNA test that was going on in that room, Cas was 90% certain she thought they had all potentially knocked up the same person. Oh, well. Let her think.</p><p><br/> As they waited for the doctor, the three of them sat in silence. The only sound was Dean's constant shifting in his seat. He didn't need to scent Dean, or to have much common sense, to see how this situation was causing Dean to panic a bit. Cas decided to break the tension. "So, Sam, how was school this week?"</p><p><br/> "Oh, it was great! I'm finishing up my liberal studies classes this semester and they have been really fun. The genetics class is..." Sam continued talking and Cas stole a glance over at Dean. The omega gave him a small smile and mouthed 'thank you.' Cas winked and tuned back into Sam's story. "...but I like it, anyways. I'm taking a sign language class for my foreign language requirement and it's really fun."</p><p><br/> "I only know one phrase in sign language." Dean and Sam both laughed.</p><p><br/> Cas, however, was bit confused. "What sign do you know?"</p><p><br/> Dean blushed a bit. "Uh..." he flipped Cas off and he and Sam began laughing again. It was good sound. Cas couldn't help but smile at their interaction. He was man enough to admit that he was jealous of Sam to begin with, but seeing the two playfully punch each other's shoulders and snicker about profane gestures, it was clear Dean needed this friendship. Sibling. Whatever the tests results would say, Cas didn't see Dean leaving Sam behind.</p><p><br/> The doctor came in and Castiel stood. He walked over and leaned against the wall beside of Dean. He was sure that Dean was wary of needles, even though they just needed a small pin prick on the end of his finger. Sure enough, when it was Dean's turn, he lifted one hand to the doctor and the other to Cas for safe keeping. </p><p><br/> "Well, gentlemen," the doctor started, "I will submit these to the lab. Usually these results take a few days, but we received notice that this is an extremely important case and needs to be rushed to the top of the list. Give us about half an hour." The doctor nodded and headed out of the room.</p><p><br/> "The hell? Who would've made this test a priority?" Dean looked up at Cas. The alpha shrugged. He really had no idea.</p><p><br/> "Uh, my dad donates a lot to the hospital, so..." Sam blushed and looked down.</p><p><br/> "Dude, are you loaded?!" Dean knocked the back of his hand on Sam's shoulder. </p><p><br/> "Yes... well... my parents are, but they earned it. I haven't earned it yet so I don't feel comfortable using it or the perks that come with it. I decided to make an exception." The beta continued scuffing his feet along the tile.</p><p><br/> Castiel would have never guessed that Sam's family was well off considering the too-big suit he fashioned at their previous meetings and his run-down car. He admired Sam for his integrity and work ethic, but also felt elation that Sam wanted to know about his family as much as Dean did.</p><p><br/> "Well, aren't you a saint?" Dean smiled and leaned back in his chair. He did not let go of Castiel's hand. In fact, it seemed like he was trying to hold their hands in position that would allow him to scent Cas if he needed. The alpha stepped a little closer to help him out. "Thanks, Sam. I appreciate it."</p><p><br/> "Of course." Sam stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and and tapped the heels of his shoes on the floor.</p><p><br/> Cas thought that it was quite clear that Sam was a bit uncomfortable discussing his parent's wealth. "Yes, thank you, Sam. So, you said that your family may want to get a late lunch?"</p><p><br/> Sam's mood changed a bit and he looked up from the floor. "Yea! Mom just had a meeting this morning and is off the rest of today. Dad just needs about an hour of notice and he can come."</p><p><br/> "Wonderful, thank you for letting us know."</p><p><br/> Dean rubbed Cas's hand with his thumb. "So, important question, favorite Batman villain?" And with that, Cas leaned back against the wall and listened to Dean and Sam bicker over the pros and cons of The Joker. </p><p><br/> Right when he was about to have an inkling of understanding as to what they were talking about, the doctor walked through the door. "Alright, so, Mr. Wesson and Mr. Winchester," he paused to pull up a report on the small computer in the room, "here are your DNA reports."</p><p><br/> As Sam leaned in to look closer, Dean grabbed onto Cas's hand tightly. He pulled the alpha away from the wall and stared at the screen. His eyebrows furrowed. Castiel knew that he was feeling too nervous and shy to ask questions. Considering Dean's previous experience with doctors, he couldn't say that he blamed him for his reaction.</p><p><br/> "Could you please explain the results, doctor?"</p><p><br/> "Of course. By examining the different proteins we can see how closely related two DNA samples are and how their are connected. In Mr. Wesson and Mr. Winchesters case, let's see..." he scrolled down the screen and Dean's grip tightened, "you two share 54% of your DNA. You are biological brothers."</p><p><br/> "Are you fucking serious?" This was the first thing Dean had said to a staff member. He stood and pulled Sam up from his seat. He hugged him tightly and Sam returned the gesture. "Nice to have you back, Sammy." <br/> <br/> <br/> </p><p><br/> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhh I know that this was a long wait for a chapter that is not my favorite, but it has to happen before we get to one of my favorite parts of the story. Thank you for being patient!!!!!</p><p>My next update will hopefully be this weekend, but for sure within one week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Oil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the DNA appointment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel was sure that there must have been a gas leak or something similar in the doctor's office. There was no other reason that he should be crying this much. It wasn't a sobbing, from deep-down-in-your-gut cry. It was a free-flowing tears and laughter cry. Celebrations and togetherness. Watching Dean hold his little brother, one of the missing pieces in his life, made Cas's heart swell with pride and happiness. He found his family. The odds were incredible, but Dean seemed to be an omega with a penchant for giving the odds a kind "fuck you."</p><p><br/> Dean and Sam were wearing similar expressions to Castiel. The alpha could hear their laughter and feel the joy filling room. While he could not smell either man, he knew that they were beyond happy to have another in their lives again. They pulled back from one another once, but Sam brought Dean back in. Castiel was extremely aware of how much this meant to Dean, so he could only imagine what finding his big brother meant to Sam.</p><p><br/> After a few more moments of hugging and celebration, the doctor gently reminded the trio that he needed to go attend to other patients, but they were welcome to continue their celebration in the parking lot. Castiel had forgot the other man was in the room. A beta, of course, like Sam. No scent. The brothers looked a bit shocked, as if they had forgotten he was there, as well.</p><p><br/> "Of course," Cas finally broke the silence. "Thank you so much, Doctor. We cannot thank you enough."</p><p><br/> "It was my pleasure. It's rare for something like this to happen, so I am glad to have been a small part of it." With a nod, he left the room, chart in hand. </p><p><br/> Castiel thought that he was a fantastically professional and kind doctor. He was so thankful that Dean did not have to deal with any additional sarcasm, arrogance, or general asshole-ish behavior like he did at the hospital.</p><p><br/> The three men walked out of the building and remembered that, while they have much to celebrate, Sam's car was still on its last leg.</p><p><br/> "Pop the hood, will ya, Sammy?" Dean pushed the flannel further up his arms. Castiel blushed with faint arousal. He tried to find something interesting on the ground to stare at. Sadly, the parking lot was extremely well kept.</p><p><br/> Sam beamed and nodded.</p><p><br/> Dean lifted the hood and leaned over the engine. Cas would be the first to admit that he was useless with cars. He knew where to put the gas and he figured that everything else could be fixed with enough money. He preferred figuring out the puzzle of people, not machines. He supposed that people who liked fixing cars enjoyed it because there was a formula. A set of rules. A specific outcome. The alpha much preferred open-ended outcomes like the one he found with Dean's case.</p><p><br/> The omega, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly what to look for and where to find it. His eyes darted around and he sniffed. "Well, it's not an antifreeze leak. When's the last time you checked the oil?"</p><p><br/> "The oil?" Sam tilted his head.</p><p><br/> "Yea, man. The oil. The stuff that makes it go vroom-vroom instead of clang-clang?"</p><p><br/> "I haven't checked it recently. I just wait to take it when I get it serviced when the sticker tells me to go." Ah, another people-puzzle-solver, Cas discovers.</p><p><br/> Dean pulled his hand over his face. "You need to check it other than when the almighty sticker tells you to check it. Most of the time it's okay, but with older models like these, they can burn through the shit and they can do it quick. You got a rag or napkin or anything in there? I'll teach you how to check it and see how much it needs."</p><p><br/> "Yea! I have my gym bag. You can use the shirt."</p><p><br/> "Dude, we just found out we're brothers and you're already making me deal with your dirty laundry?" Dean sounded irritated, but his smile and wink showed he felt differently. If Cas had to guess, the omega was most certainly on cloud nine.</p><p><br/> "You're just gonna have to deal with it, man. You're biologically obligated to deal with this now." Sam laughed as he threw a clearly well-worn tee shirt. </p><p><br/> Dean pulled out the oil dipstick as he laughed. "Alright, smart guy, look here." Sam leaned over the car. "Never judge how much oil it needs by the first pull, okay? It swishes around a little when you drive and it can be inaccurate. So, wipe it off," He wrapped the shirt around it and pulled. It came out clean, and only left a little stain, but the shirt was officially ruined. Sam didn't seem to mind. "On here are these little grooves. If the oil touches this line, it needs two quarts. If the oil touches this line, it needs one quart." He handed the dipstick to Sam. "Alright, you check it."</p><p><br/> Sam smiled wide. "Seriously?"</p><p><br/> "Seriously." Dean returned the expression and nodded his head toward the car.</p><p><br/> Sam inserted the tool and when he pulled it out, there was nothing on it. He cocked his head to the side. "Did I do it wrong?"</p><p><br/> Dean began laughing. "Nah, man. You've got a leak somewhere, because this engine is bone dry. It's probably a busted gasket head or something. Not a terribly hard fix. We'll get you some oil and on the road in no time. It'll hold you over until you can get to an actual mechanic."</p><p><br/> "Thanks, Dean. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it." Sam smiled and put the dipstick back in its place.</p><p><br/> Dean threw the beta his shirt back. "Yea, yea, just take your gross shirt and you can ride with Cas and me to the store." For a moment he froze. "As long as that's okay with you, alpha?" The fear in Dean's eyes showed that his conditioning was far from gone.  He probably felt as if he had been neglecting Cas and had a moment of panic.</p><p><br/> "That is more than okay. We need to get this brother of yours fully mobile again." Dean breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Sam. Cas wanted to tuck him under his arm and hold him until he remembered just how precious of a partner, friend, and omega that he was.</p><p><br/> Sam was typing away on his phone. "Actually, I was thinking that to save time and get some lunch, I could get my dad to pick me up on his way home from work. He doesn't work far. It'll be like ten minutes until he gets here. Even though I paid for it, the car is technically in his name and I don't want to leave in the middle of the parking lot."</p><p><br/> Dean nodded. "That's a good point. Alright, well, you probably need 5W-30 oil. Don't buy any of that overpriced bullshit, either. Store brand does the same thing for half the price."</p><p><br/> Sam grabbed him quickly. The look on Dean's face showed that Sam's surprise hug did, indeed, surprise him. He smiled and wrapped his arms carefully around the beta. "Want us to wait with you, Sammy?"</p><p><br/> Sam pulled back and patted Dean's shoulder. "No, that's okay. We can meet in an hour for lunch if that's okay with you. At my house. That way you guys will have some time to clean up," he said pointing to some oil on Dean's arm. Cas felt an overwhelming rush of arousal and excitement when he looked at Dean. Oil-smeared, sweating, all man, and all his.</p><p><br/> "Or get dirtier." Dean gave an exaggerated wink to Cas. Apparently his scent gave away his thoughts.</p><p><br/> Sam gagged. "Gross, man. I don't need to know that."</p><p><br/> "And I didn't need to smell that nasty ass shirt of yours, but yet, here we are." Dean tilted his head to the side and put his hands as to say, 'I have no control over this.'</p><p><br/> Sam chuckled and shook his head. "I'll see you both in an hour. If you can control yourselves." It seemed to Cas that he was trying to come off as stern, but his soft brown eyes and floppy hair prevented that entirely. "I'll text you my address, Dean."</p><p><br/> "Alright, man. We'll see you soon."</p><p><br/> "Sam, as always, it was nice seeing you. I look forward to meeting your parents."</p><p><br/> "Yea, me too! They'll love you guys." The beta turned to his brother. "Seriously, dude, no visible marks, okay? For me?"</p><p><br/> Dean shrugged. "I'm not making promises that I know I can't keep." While Sam tried to seem stern, Dean tried to seem carefree and confident. Castiel knew otherwise, but Sam seemed convinced. </p><p><br/> "Blech. Be safe." Sam gave Dean a quick hug before turning to Cas. The alpha saw his conflicted features. Hug? Handshake? Fist bump? As a person with intimate knowledge of the awkwardness of these situations, he stuck his hand out. He saw Sam's shoulders lighten slightly.</p><p><br/> "You, too, Sam." Cas smiled and took Dean's hand in his as they walked over to the car. </p><p><br/> Dean gave a brief wave as they pulled out of the parking lot before doubling over with his head between his legs. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck..."</p><p><br/> "Dean, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Castiel almost veered off of the road from the shock of Dean's behavior.</p><p><br/> "Fuck, Cas! I have to meet his parents!" Cas could hear the omega trying to take deep breaths. "I fuckin' forgot that I would meet his fuckin' parents! How stupid am I? Holy shit!" He sat up. "How the hell am I supposed to talk to these people? How the... oh, shit, Cas we can't go, baby. We can't." Dean was shaking his head quickly.</p><p><br/> The 'they rejected me,' went unsaid. Cas extended his hand over the console. "Breathe, sweet boy. Breathe." </p><p><br/> He expected for Dean to hold his hand, but instead, the omega began licking and sucking on his pulse point on his wrist. "Don't wanna go, Cas."</p><p><br/> "If you don't want to go, then we don't have to. We can go home and finally take that bath we've been wanting share." Cas moved his hand awkwardly so he was stroking Dean's stubble.</p><p><br/> "Really? Really?" The omega breathed out in short huffs and Cas was sure he was going to hyperventilate.</p><p><br/> "Yes, really. We can stay home." He was struggling to focus on the road, but thankfully, the medical complex wasn't too far away from their house.</p><p><br/> "Home? Stay home?" Dean's breathing continued to be erratic. He grabbed Cas's hand and rubbed his wrist all over his neck and cheeks. Castiel knew that Dean wanted his scent on him, but he also suspected that after so long without touch, the omega wanted a concrete reminder that Cas wasn't leaving him and that he was safe.</p><p><br/> "Yes, baby boy. Stay home." He cradled Dean's cheek in his hand the best that he could.</p><p><br/> "Thank you, alpha. Thank you. So good to me, alpha." Dean continued spewing out random words of praise the rest of the ride back. He also snuck some kisses on Castiel's wrist, but the alpha wasn't going to say anything to make him stop. He had seen Dean upset and angry, but this seemed to be an actual panic attack. Hopefully, that True Mate scent would work its magic.</p><p><br/> Once they had pulled into the garage and Castiel confirmed that Officer Hanscum was at her post, he pulled Dean into their room. The alpha laid on his back and tilted his neck to the side. "Come nest for a minute, love."</p><p><br/> Dean immediately buried his nose in the skin of Cas's neck. He wrapped a leg around the alpha's thighs. Tightly. For a moment, the only sound in the room was their breathing. Eventually, Dean spoke but his voice was muffled. "Don' lie dis."</p><p><br/> "What's that, D?" Cas pulled back.</p><p><br/> "Don't like this."</p><p><br/> "You don't like nesting?" Cas was a bit perplexed.</p><p><br/> "No, fuckin' love nesting with you, alpha." Dean sighed heavily. "Hate bein' such a damn baby about all this. I have to meet them sometime. I just..." He took a deep breath. "I thought there would be more time, but it wouldn't matter. I'd still be a damn baby about it."</p><p><br/> Cas gave him a small swat on his arm. "Hey. None of that, now. You have the right to feel nervous or unsure about this. It doesn't make you a baby to feel scared. It makes you human."</p><p><br/> "You say that all the time. I know I'm human, but what kind of big bro..." He froze. "Well, I ain't much of a big brother yet. Must've been a real good one if Sam forgot about me and I forgot about him." He let out a shaky breath. "I should be able to tough this out for Sam's sake."</p><p><br/> Cas hummed for a moment as he thought. "Dean, you're an intelligent man. Do you mind if I tell you about a case that I helped with while I was a graduate student?"<br/> Dean shrugged. "Whatever." It was clear that Dean wanted Cas to tell him what to do, or to agree that he was weak, but that was not Cas's place and it was not true.<br/> "Originally, I was studying to become a pediatric rehab specialist before changing my specialty."</p><p><br/> Dean tilted his head up. "For real?"</p><p><br/> "For real. I love working with kids. They make some interesting observations. Anyways," He paused and began running his fingers through Dean's hair. "There was this little girl. Sharp as a tack and as sly as a fox. She was a sweetheart when she wanted to be, but she had a mean streak. A real mean streak and she knew how to hide it from her teachers and parents. She was always the victim." Cas paused and looked down at his omega, who seemed to be fully invested in the story. "Well, one day, a girl pushed her back on the playground and she fell. They were at the top of the slide. She broke her arm and had a terrible blow to her forehead."</p><p><br/> "Was she okay?" Dean asked quietly, as if this story was the most important one he had ever heard.</p><p><br/> "Yes, she was. However, her personality was quite different and she had some lapse in memory. In the three months I shadowed on her case, I saw her have to relearn the names of pets, places, and her sister's name. Her sister was in college at the time. She was much more reserved afterwards and jumpier. She ended up fine, but she was certainly a different child than the one that the other little girl described as her bully."</p><p><br/> Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "What does this have to do with anything?"</p><p><br/> "Dean, the human brain, especially a child's, is extremely impressionable and malleable. It is not uncommon for children to suffer from memory loss, especially after traumatic physical and emotional events. There is no reason that you should feel guilty about your relationship with your brother. For one, he was three, and if his speech was delayed at all, which I'm sure it was, he probably hadn't formed many memories yet. Secondly, you were only seven when he was adopted. It was a perfect storm. Your age and situation were a dangerous combination. Do not blame yourself for your brain chemistry."</p><p><br/> As Cas spoke, he saw Dean's expression soften. He didn't cry and tears didn't threaten to fall, but his shoulders sagged and his arms loosened their grip around Cas's chest. "So, it could've happened to anyone? Not just..." Dean gave a huff, "not just an omega?"</p><p><br/> Cas was shocked to think that Dean was under the impression that his designation dictated anything about his childhood. "Absolutely, not. The girl I told you about, her name is Ruby, and she recently presented as an alpha. She was one of my first cases so I was very involved with the family because I couldn't work as much with the actual patients. So, her mom and I kept in touch with her progress."</p><p><br/> Dean looked down and thought for a bit. Cas thought that he may have gone to sleep, but the omega asked, "So, what do I do about today?"</p><p><br/> "Well, I believe that you have two choices. You can go or not go." Dean snorted at the obvious statement. "If you stay home, then we will get in that bubble bath and I will cook dinner and you can have your way with me," Cas knew Dean wouldn't ask for sex, he hadn't this entire time, but it made him laugh nonetheless. "or you can go."</p><p><br/> A slight shiver ran over Dean. Cas could feel it.</p><p><br/> "If you go, there are two outcomes. You find out that they didn't adopt you because they didn't know you existed or that were brothers. If that happens, I'm sure that they will sweep you into their family. If you find out otherwise... that they did know... then I'll knock out the dad, call the mom a fat, ugly bitch, and we leave."</p><p><br/> Dean laughed a real laugh. "Do I still get to have my way with you if I choose to go?"</p><p><br/> Cas smiled and propped his chin up with hims thumb and index finger. "Hmm... I suppose so." </p><p><br/> "Well, then..." Dean gave as brave of a smile as he could. "Then, I guess we need to go, hm?"</p><p><br/> Castiel beamed and kissed Dean softly. The omega quickly pushed back harder and rolled over so he was straddling Cas's lap. "Fiesty today, aren't we, omega-mine?"</p><p><br/> Dean rolled his hips. Neither of them were hard, considering all of the emotions they had been focused on earlier. Regardless, it felt fantastic. "Mhmm." He bent down and sucked Cas's earlobe between his teeth. "That happens when your True Mate makes everything better. You want to thank them..." He rolled his hips slower and harder. "Properly."</p><p><br/> Cas let out a quiet growl. He pulled Dean down by the back of his neck and kissed him again. "I love you, sweet boy."</p><p><br/> "I love you, Castiel." The alpha was taken aback by Dean's use of his full name at first, but then he smiled and wrapped Dean in a hug. </p><p><br/> "We probably do need to clean up a little."</p><p><br/> "Yea, that sucks. You're obscenely comfortable." Dean winked and climbed off of Cas.</p><p><br/> "Says you." Cas walked into the bathroom and found a rag to wipe off a bit of oil that had smudged his wrist earlier in the car. When he was done, he tossed it to Dean. The omega caught it and did the same on his arm. </p><p><br/> Cas brushed his teeth quickly, just to erase the after-kiss breath. He enjoyed it, but he doubted that Sam or his parents would be too keen on the scent. When he stood up from rinsing his mouth, Dean trapped him against the counter with both arms. He could see the omega was smiling wide behind him in the mirror.</p><p><br/> "Well, hello, there."</p><p><br/> "Hey, alpha. Got a question for you."</p><p><br/> "What's that, love?"</p><p><br/>Dean leaned in and kissed behind Cas's ear. "When you gonna mate me?"</p><p><br/> "Whenever you're ready."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah!! I couldn't fit everything I was planning into one chapter. I will update ASAP! It will be no later than Wednesday. </p><p>Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos. I say this in almost every note, but I cannot tell you how happy those notifications make me!</p><p>(Also, this chapter contains 100% of my automotive know-how.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel could feel the nervous energy radiating from Dean as they drove towards Sam's home. It was evident from the omega's foot tapping, constant shuffling in his seat, and nail biting that he was still very anxious about this meeting. He could dish out all the false bravado that he wanted, but at the end of the day, Castiel knew him. He knew Dean was sitting there, preparing for another rejection. He was building up walls around his heart to keep him from becoming too happy about the potential positive outcome of the lunch.</p><p><br/> Cas figured that it was time to distract him a bit. "Hey, D?"</p><p><br/> Dean kept his eyes focused on the landscape zooming by and gave a quiet grunt in acknowledgement.</p><p><br/> "Gabriel texted earlier and said that he and a friend are going out for burgers. He offered to bring us a couple to-go tonight. Is that okay with you?"</p><p><br/> Another grunt.</p><p><br/> "Awesome. Would you like anything in particular?"</p><p><br/> Dean leaned his head against the window and sighed. "Bacon, I guess."</p><p><br/> "I'll let him know. Thank you, sweet boy."</p><p><br/> The omega kept his eyes trained out of the window, but reached over and squeezed Cas's hand that was resting on the center console.</p><p><br/> Cas attempted a few more conversations, but Dean wouldn't respond. He was too busy with his wall-building and worrying. The alpha understood. Looking through his rehabilitation lens instead of his True Mate lens reminded him of just how significant this meeting was to Dean. It had the potential of making or breaking the progress they were achieving so quickly. Well, that Dean was achieving. Castiel felt that he hadn't done much to actually rehabilitate Dean other than letting him scent to his heart's content, but that was what he needed. </p><p><br/> Eventually, Castiel turned left into Maple Acres. He had never been into this housing development, as it would probably take one year of work to make one month's rent. He could see Dean stiffen in his peripheral.</p><p><br/> "It's okay, baby boy. Remember, if things don't go exactly as you want, I'll cause a scene and we can leave."</p><p><br/> According to the GPS, they still had a couple of minutes to go before arriving at the Wesson household. Dean took advantage of this and snuggled his nose into the crook of Cas's neck. The alpha leaned his head over and let it rest on his omega's. "I love you, baby."</p><p><br/> "Love you."</p><p><br/> The two stayed in that somewhat uncomfortable position until they reached their destination. Sam's junker seemed quite out of place in front of the home. It was parked on the street instead of the two-car garage was attached to the multi-story brick home. Castiel was no contractor or architect, but he was certain that the home was at least 3,000 square feet. While it was not a mansion, per se, the immaculate flower beds and front porch furniture made him feel as if his one bedroom was quite inadequate. He could feel Dean's tension, though, and remembered that their home was perfect for them.</p><p><br/> Castiel held Dean's hand tightly in his as they walked the brick steps. It was a short walk, but it felt like a mile. The front door was real wood, of course. Cas didn't know anything about woodworking or carpentry, but he thought it looked heavy and handcrafted. The small window towards the top of the door gave a peek into the picturesque home. A crystal chandelier glinted against cozy recessed lighting. </p><p><br/> Before either man could knock on the door, a woman in a fitted slacks and blazer opened the door. Her greying blonde hair fell slightly past her shoulders. She was an attractive beta. The only wrinkles she had were severe laugh lines. They were crinkled now from her wide smile. A genuine smile, from what Castiel could tell, considering that her honey-colored eyes lit up when she saw the two of them standing on her perfectly placed welcome mat.</p><p><br/> "Dean? Castiel?" The woman looked expectantly between the two of them.</p><p><br/> "Hi, I'm Castiel, feel free to call me Cas. This is my mate-to-be, Dean." Cas gestured to Dean and tried to hide his own anxiousness that was sure to try to escape his scent-muting spray.</p><p><br/> "Hello." Dean successfully spoke above a whisper.</p><p><br/> Instead of introducing herself, the woman wrapped one arm around each of their necks and pulled them down to her height for a hug. "It is so good to finally meet you." She let go, but left a hand on Dean's arm. "Sam has told me so much about both of you. Especially you, Dean."</p><p><br/> Speaking of the young man, Sam came bouncing down the stairs. "Mom, I told you to wait for me!"</p><p><br/> "And I told you to take that car to the shop two weeks ago, but here we are."</p><p><br/> Cas caught Dean chuckling under his breath. </p><p><br/> Sam rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea. Well, guys, I see you've met my mom."</p><p><br/> Cas gave Dean a moment to respond, but the omega did not seem interested in filling the silence. So, he spoke up himself. "Yes, thank you for such a warm welcome, Mrs. Wesson."</p><p><br/> "Oh, my goodness, I was in such a tizzy that I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Suzanne Wesson. My husband, David, is in his office putting some things away, but he should be down soon. Please, come in." Suzanne stepped to the side and gestured for the couple to enter the home.</p><p><br/> Cas looked around and smiled. While some of the decorations were a bit over the top, like the abundance of fake fruit in the middle of the table and the winding greenery over the fireplace, it was clear that love filled this home. Pictures of the Wessons littered almost every surface of the home. Walls, tables, cabinets, desks. As they walked into the large living room, he found an odd pleasure in seeing that the large photo over the sofa was not an ostentatious portrait, but a canvas print of the family making goofy faces. The obvious wealth and implied humility of the home was quite the opposite of what he expected. He was very happy that he was wrong.</p><p><br/> Dean was staying close to his side and his eyes flicked to various points of interest around the living room. The TV, piano, and a floor-to-ceiling bookshelf with board games kept his attention for the longest periods of time. Sam seemed to pick up on Dean's uneasiness and ushered him over to the board games. Cas could hear him suggesting different games to play after lunch. Sadly, Cas knew that Dean was still building up walls and was not about to agree to play a game. The question of why he was not adopted was still nagging at the omega and Castiel could see it written all over his face. He couldn't blame it for it, either.</p><p><br/> In a few moments, a man came into the living room. While Suzanne seemed to still be in her work clothes, or maybe she always dressed like that, David seemed to be in his casual clothes. He wore light-wash jeans, a dark-purple polo, and white tennis shoes. Apparently, "dad clothes" were the same no matter the social class. David was clearly an alpha considering his strong scent of cinnamon and orange. It was a strange combination, but it worked. "Hello, gentlemen! It's so nice to have you in our home!" He stuck his hand out for Cas, which the alpha accepted, and waved across the room to Dean. He may not have intended for it to happen, but the lack of expectations of touch seemed to help Dean stand a little taller.</p><p><br/> "Thank you for having us, Mr. Wesson. We certainly are excited to get to know you better. Sam has told us how wonderful you two are." Cas could see Dean shuffling back to his side.</p><p><br/> "Oh, of course! Anyone who can get it through Sam's head to take care of that old lemon in the front yard is fine by me." He gestured to the large sectional sitting in the middle of the room. "Please, sit. We ordered pizza delivery. They should be here in about half an hour." </p><p><br/> Cas sat and he met Dean's eyes. He was sure that if he could smell Dean, he would smell the acrid scent of fearful omega. There were too many unknowns. Too much happening. No food to cushion conversation as they had expected.</p><p><br/> Much to Cas and Dean's surprised, before Cas could try to comfort his omega, Suzanne sat on the other side of Dean and took his hand in hers. "Dean, David and I have been talking and we think that it is best if we are completely honest with you up front. We do not want you worrying the whole time that you are in this house."</p><p><br/> Dean turned to her slightly, but he was absolutely rigid. He tried to look confident and Cas was certain that everyone else in the room bought the act. He knew better. He knew that his sweet boy was scared to death of what this woman was about to say. "Yes, ma'am."</p><p><br/> Suzanne chuckled. "No need for that here, Dean. Well..." she took a deep breath. "As you know, I am a beta. Betas have a much smaller chance of conceiving with alphas or omegas, but David and I were destined to be together. We fell in love on a field trip in the fifth grade and have been together ever sense."</p><p><br/> David chuckled. "She saved me from a giraffe licking me in the face at the zoo."</p><p><br/> "And I won't let him forget it. Anyways, our love has always been an easy one. Jobs came easily. College came easily. Money came easily. Children, though... that blessing is one that we could not have on our own. We tried for years. Nothing. We even applied for IVF, but our alpha/beta status kept us from qualifying. So, naturally, we looked into adoption."</p><p><br/> At this point, Dean had leaned in closer. He was fully invested in the story. "I'm sorry that you went through that."</p><p><br/> Suzanne let out a quick laugh and squeezed Dean's hand. "Thank you, sweetheart, but really, all of those challenges just led us to make the decisions that we needed to make. We submitted our adoption forms and waited for months on a response. We received a call one evening asking to confirm if we would be willing to adopt siblings." Dean's eyes shot to the floor. "We said yes without hesitation." The omega froze.</p><p><br/> "You said yes?"</p><p><br/> Suzanne nodded and took both of Dean's hands in hers. "Dean... if we had known... if there had been any way to find out..." her calming smile was a sharp contrast to the mascara tinted tears on her cheeks. It was obvious that this discovery was hurting her, too. "Dean, you have to know that until Sam met you at the ODT... sweetheart, we didn't know that you were out there somewhere. If we had, then trust me that we would have adopted you, too. Please trust that."</p><p><br/> Dean's tears threatened to fall. "How did you not know that we were brothers?" His walls kept him skeptical.</p><p><br/> David spoke up. "Trust me, our lawyers are already looking into this horrible mess. From what we gathered, you two were separated in foster care and things fell through the cracks. It is completely unethical and down-right cruel." The scent of alpha anger permeated the room as David stood from his seat. "We should've known. We should've investigated, but there was no reason..." he sighed, "there was no evidence that Sam had a brother and we took the adoption agency's word as gospel."</p><p><br/> Dean looked down before shifting his eyes over to Suzanne. "So... you didn't know I even existed."</p><p><br/> She paused. "No, we had no idea."</p><p><br/> "But... you would have taken me in if you did know?"</p><p><br/> "Yes." The couple said in unison.</p><p><br/> With that, Dean gave a small smile. He looked over at Cas and gave his hand a strong squeeze. Cas felt it was his time to speak up. "Please let your lawyers know that they have the full support of the ODT. Any resources that we have that can support this cause will be happily provided." Cas knew the world of shady adoptions all too well through his job. The overwhelming majority of adoption agencies were excellent and helped children find perfect homes. There were a few out there, though, that saw children as price tags. They would split up siblings to get multiple adoption fees. It was sickening and he knew that people were working on shutting these down. It made his gut sink to the floor to know that the love his life was a victim of theirs, too.</p><p><br/> "Thank you, Castiel. I truly appreciate it and I will let them know as soon as possible." David clapped his hands once. "Now, boys, would you like to help me set the table?" He did not seem to want to discuss this emotional stuff anymore. The scent of pained alpha tried to mix in with the anger. Cas could tell that Mr. Wesson enjoyed escaping difficult situations rather than tackling them head on, like his wife. If Cas had to guess, he would say that it was all Mrs. Wesson's idea to discuss everything before their meal.</p><p><br/> Sam spoke for the first time since their conversation began. "Sure, dad."</p><p><br/> Dean squeezed Suzanne's hand again and gave her a real smile before standing as well. "Yes, sir."</p><p><br/> "Sam, you could learn a thing or two about manners from this kid."</p><p><br/> "Yea, yea, whatever."</p><p><br/> Dean grinned and playfully shoved at Sam's shoulder as the three of them walked out of the living room.</p><p><br/> Suzanne turned to Cas. "So, you two are True Mates, Sam tells me."</p><p><br/> Cas was a bit surprised in the change in conversation. "Yes, we are."</p><p><br/> "You know, as a beta, I can't smell all of the different things you alphas and omega can, but I think I have a strong intuition. I certainly knew that I was right about David, even all of those years ago. I can see that you two are meant to be together. Castiel, I must confess that I knew something was wrong with Sam when we adopted him. Well... not <em>wrong</em> with him, but something made him terribly unhappy. I should have known. I should have sensed it."</p><p><br/> "Mrs. Wesson, there's no way that you could have known why he was upset."</p><p><br/> The beta stared at the wall and nodded. "I suppose you're right. I just remember this one night as if it were yesterday. I could not get Sam to sleep and I had tried everything in the book. Walking, driving, bouncing, feeding. None of it worked. He... he began saying 'bean,' over and over again. I just thought it was some toddler babbling. Now I know he wanted Dean. He missed him. He knew that he was missing someone important." Her perfect smile was gone. "I have a wonderful son, but I should have two. I should have raised Dean. I should have kept him from the horrors he has faced. Sam hasn't given me details, but he told me that he has had a tough life. I just... I wish I could have made a difference." </p><p><br/> "You have." Dean's voice startled Cas and Suzanne. The omega walked over, sat, and took Suzanne's hands in his own. He cleared his throat a few times and Castiel appreciated the woman's patience. "I grew up too fast. I was never really just a kid. I never had that luxury. You... you gave that life to my little brother and I will always owe you my life for that. But maybe..." he paused as Mrs. Wesson choked back a sob. "Maybe we can be a part of each other's lives now." Dean's voice trailed off at the end of his sentence. Castiel knew that those walls were strong and fortified. It would take a lot to break them down completely.</p><p><br/> Suzanne hugged Dean tightly. "Of course. Of course. You are part of this family, Dean Winchester." She cradled the back of his head as he hugged her back. "You always will be."</p><p><br/> "Yes, ma'am." Dean was smiling, Cas could hear it in his voice.</p><p><br/> Mrs. Wesson pushed him back and laughed as she dried her eyes. "Now, I believe that's enough crying for today." She took a breath and looked around the room. "The pizza will be here soon. Why don't you and Cas find us a game to play after lunch while I freshen up, hm?"</p><p><br/> "Yes, ma'am." Dean stood and squeezed her hand one more time before helping Cas off of the couch. </p><p><br/> Once they were alone in the living room, Dean all but fell into Castiel's arms. "Holy fuck."</p><p><br/> Cas chuckled. "How are you feeling, omega-mine?"</p><p><br/> "Fuckin' overwhelmed. Part of me is still kind of nervous about the whole thing, but I don't think it could've gone much better."</p><p><br/> "It's fine to feel nervous. This has been a stressful day. Admittedly, it's been a good stress, but it was still stressful."</p><p><br/> Dean nodded. "And it's only 1:30."</p><p><br/> Castiel laughed and kissed Dean on the cheek. "I'm happy for you, love." </p><p><br/> "Yea... yea, me too. Will you pick the game, though? I'm so damn out of my head, I don't know what to do with myself."</p><p><br/> Cas would never use his "alpha voice" on Dean, but he did feel like his omega needed some support and structure after the day that they had had. "I can do that. Will you please walk over to the shelf with me, though, and keep me company?"</p><p><br/> "Sure." Dean seemed to relax a bit at the clear directions. </p><p><br/> "Wonderful. Maybe you can tell me about how you want to wind down when we get home or how you want to relax?"</p><p><br/> Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist from behind as the alpha perused the multitude of games. Many alphas hated having their mates stand taller than them, but Cas was enamored with the difference. "I want you and me to take a bath. One with that really fancy bubble bath stuff that's under the sink."</p><p><br/> Castiel smiled. "We can do that. We've been meaning to for a while."</p><p><br/> "Mhm. And then maybe we can nest for a while?"</p><p><br/> Cas let out a sigh. "Absolutely, baby boy."</p><p><br/> "And... maybe we could celebrate the day, huh, alpha?" Dean slipped Cas's earlobe between his teeth and nibbled teasingly. "Because I've got this adrenaline in my system and I need to get it <em>out</em>." He bit down on the last word.</p><p><br/> Cas shivered. "Unless you want us to get kicked out of here for public indecency, then you need to go help set the table."</p><p><br/> Dean kissed Cas's neck once. "Fine, but when we get home, you're all mine, alpha. I've got a lot to be happy about today."</p><p><br/> "And I get to reap the rewards?"</p><p><br/> "Fuck, yea, you do. You're going to get rewards all night long."</p><p><br/> "That was so cheesy." Cas laughed and spun around to look at his omega.</p><p><br/> "Doesn't make it less true." And with a wink, Dean turned away to help his new-found family.</p><p><br/> Castiel's heart had never been so full.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am SOOO sorry for the delayed update! We got a rescue dog this weekend, a bit unexpectedly. He was amazing and required all of the attention!</p><p>We are back on schedule :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Comments give me life!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>